Lost in the Shadows
by NixiePlonks
Summary: Sleep all day... party all night. David once thought that was the only purpose to his half-life. Stalking through the shadows of Santa Carla, the puppet of his maker,he silently pines his once-human days. David tries to hide the whirling void of loneliness he is spiraling into from the other Lost Boys, and instead throws himself into the waging war of colonies. Lost in the shadows
1. Chapter 1

The cool brush of air on his stubbled cheek held a creeping warmth that was unwelcome. David flicked up the collar of his woollen coat, irritated, squinting ice blue eyes up at the sky. It would be daybreak soon, if the gradually lightening dark was anything to go by. The pink of dawn was absorbed by low, misty clouds that would burn away by sunrise but, for now, clung like silk to the ocean. The Boardwalk was as silent as the grave; the usually lumbering Ferris wheel was frozen and the clattering roller-coaster was empty. The brightly painted sideshows were populated for the moment only by drunks, junkies and troubled runaways in various stages of stupor who huddled in and out of the shadows made darker by the lack of illumination. From late afternoon, until just after midnight, the Boardwalk and surrounding beach paths were decked out with twinkling fairy lights. Jewel-bright bulbs and pinpricks of white light that cast wild shadows and beautiful splotches of colour over the throng that swept through, enticing them in to the wild, night-long party. But for now it was dark. This was the best time to visit the pier, in David's opinion. Stripped of the glitz and glamour of the tourist trap, the Boardwalk lay sleepily beneath the blanket of pre-dawn like a bare face. Without the garish lights, the true, crumbling nature could be seen, like a decrepit performer cleansed of her make-up.

'Hey man, we gotta go!' The shout rang out metallically, reverberating across the well-trodden boards and cutting clear above the gentle lap of the waves. David turned from the figure he'd paused in front of, a tangle of thin limbs sheltered in the awning of a comic book store that had been plastered on the outside with 'missing' posters, some yellowed and curled with age papered over with newer, whiter pleas.

'We gotta go now, man, or we'll never make it back.' Marco's tone was slightly panicked and David chuckled lowly, seeing the younger boy's dirty-blonde curls bounce as Marco twitched nervously and twisted his fist to rev his engine to life. Without a second glance at the hunched, ambiguous figure at his feet, David strode across the boards to where his own bike waited.

'We'll make it,' he grinned with confidence as he straddled his motorcycle with an unhurried, easy grace. The engine roared as he kick-started it with a heavy black boot, louder and more insistent than Marco's.

'By the skin of our teeth. I dunno what we have to keep coming back here for, man.' Marco protested above the rumble of their bikes. Brushing off the comment, David flashed Marco a grin.

'Let's go grab a bite to eat.' His laugh was good natured, snatched from his lips and carried to Marco's ears by the speed as he tore away. The salty-sea air of Santa Carla whipped at his face as David leant forward to urge his bike on faster, leading Marco along the deserted coastal path, up into the dark hills that bordered the city.

'Hey, girl, quit it!' Tozier protested, holding his heavily tattooed hands up to shield his bald head from the moisture inflicted on him as Star shook her cocoa-brown curls in his direction, causing dew-droplets to scatter over the big man as he perched on the stool at the counter. 'You sleep outside again, Star?' Tozier asked with a note of unease as he took in her crumpled clothes and the light purple shadows under her eyes.

'I like it outside,' Star shrugged as she leant across the countertop and grabbed a slice of toast from his plate and skittered quickly out of his reach to curl up on the burgundy leather Chesterfield with a grin. She devoured the first slice and deftly caught the second that Tozier tossed to her, brushing the crumbs from her lap. As much as Tozier had heard that phrase before, he knew different.

He knew that Star would creep into back alleys, curl up in doorways, or just wander the Boardwalk until dawn when her father had been drinking. Which was often. Taking a risk on the streets of Santa Carla, Murder Capital of the World, was a lot safer than taking a beating from her daddy. It had been weeks since her fractured cheek had healed after the last time she'd been too slow to slip out of their condo, yet the yellowing shadow of the thrashing still stained her eye socket even now.

'Why you stay is beyond me, girl.' Tozier muttered, shaking his head as he eased his bulk off the stool and crossed the room with a steaming cup that he pressed into her hand. 'Suppose ya'll want my coffee too? Take it. Take everything I own, but remember I'll be taking five bucks off your paycheck.' He winked, thick muscles flexing as he stretched out on the couch beside her and laced his hands behind his bald, tattooed head. Tozier was old enough to be her father, and had been more of a daddy to her for the last two years than her real father ever had been, ever since he'd found her trying to pick the pockets of the holiday-makers that often stumbled into his store, tanked up on alcohol and looking to get tattooed up for shits and giggles.

'Plenty of instruments out back for you to get going with, it was crammed in here last night. Why you so late?'

'Another body,' Star said, draining the china cup and setting it down on the glass topped table in front of her, carefully avoiding the tattered books that held all the designs Tozier had drawn himself, as well as a few that she had snuck in. 'Cops all over the Boardwalk. Should be cleared up by noon though.'

 _Sins and Needles_ , Timmy Tozier's tattoo place, had been on the Boardwalk for the past 15 years or so, which meant he was used to the odd body being found now and then. Washed up on the glorious sandy shore, or discovered half-buried in a dumpster, the process always seemed the same… A team of cops would flood the place for a couple of hours or so, drawing a crowd of interested holidaymakers and half-interested druggies, whose only concerns were whether or not the deceased happened to be their dealer. The gathering dispersed as soon as the scene was mostly mopped up, and hour or more after discovery. Some would drift into _Sins and Needles_ , mooch around the designs and sometimes enquire about prices. Most of their trade however would trickle in after five-ish, when the Boardwalk lights would come on and the party atmosphere would really take off.

As well as doodling some designs and sterilising the equipment, Tozier had taught Star how to pierce. Mostly ears, but she did do the occasional bellybutton or nose. Her ultimate goal was to become as deft with a tattoo needle as Tozier was, and he would often let her sit in on appointments, carefully explaining the process in his low, patient tone that was at odds with his hard, inked exterior. Black intricate designs covered almost every inch of his smooth, ageless skin, even creeping up his neck like ivy to envelope his bald head, leaving his face free to give his impressive sandy coloured moustache the space it deserved.

'I got a big job booked in for twelve thirty if you're sticking around. Finishing the shading on a sleeve.' Tozier swept the coffee cup off the table and shoved it into Star's hands, motioning her to the kitchen. 'Better get to sorting the stuff out back then, if you want to watch. Skip to it,' he said, amused by the sparkle in her dark brown eyes at the mention of shading. He knew she'd been desperate to see him finish the tattoo she had mostly designed.

Despite her harsh home life, there was a natural twinkle to the girl, ever present in her large, dark eyes and shining through her ever-present optimism. The damp ocean air had a tendency to catch in her thick, full curls, when she walked the city at night, trapped like tiny diamonds in a net which had led Tozier to call her Star. He knew her real name was Ellora, she had told him so herself when he'd legged it after her to claim back the wallet she'd lifted from one of his clients that first and fateful time. But it was a name attached to life at home, a place she tried so hard to distance herself from, and who was he to stand in her way? So she had become Star. The tattooist's apprentice.

'I worry about you, Star,' Tozier said as they were clearing down for the night, much later.

'You do?' she asked, pushing her long, heavy hair from her face as she straightened up. She was a thin, slight girl, glittering with thin, cheap bracelets and silver-plated rings, but the delicate beauty in her eyes was plain. 'Why?' The tilt of her mouth suggested she was amused at his comment.

'I just worry that one day, you'll become one of them,' Tozier crossed his thick, beefy arms across his broad chest, pecs flexing beneath his black tank-top as he gestured with his chin at the small pile of 'missing' fliers gathered on the counter top. A mother, world-weary and haggard with grief, had pressed them into Star's hand earlier, desperately seeking the young, fair-haired girl depicted in the black and white photo and begging Star to keep an eye out for her daughter who hadn't come home in over a week.

Star laughed, the laughter travelling from her lips to her eyes as she tossed her head back and shook her glorious hair.

'Oh Tozier, I can look after myself. I've survived seventeen years already. Santa Carla is a snake coiled in my palm. And I know just how to make it eat.' She grinned as Tozier tossed her a ten dollar bill.

'Speaking of which,' he said. 'Get yourself something to eat. I didn't realise it was so late, and I kept you sterilising that equipment past lunch time. Think the taco place is still open, if you hurry.' The big man dropped the girl a wink as he gently took the sani-spray and towel from her as she cleaned down the Chesterfield. 'And do me a favour. If it's another night like last night, come back here. I've got two designs to do by Monday so should be here late.'

Star nodded, her dark eyes smiling, but they both knew she'd walk the Boardwalk as usual, should daddy be halfway through his medicinal bottle of bourbon. Of course he would, when wasn't he? The thrum of the live music, pounding in her veins like her very own heartbeat, was enough to chase out any thoughts of self-pity. Then the buzz of happy holidayers was enough to keep her going until the sparkle of lights was turned off. Carrying her through til morning would be the whisper of the waves crashing gently on the shore below the rough planked wood, worn smooth by many feet.

'Mmm, taco!' Star grinned, feeling her empty belly rumble for the first time that day. Could she really not have eaten since those slices of pilfered toast? She shifted the hair out of her face and wriggled her slip hips, torn between the warmth of the tattoo studio and the wildness of the night outside.

'Just go!' Tozier whipped the girl playfully with the cleaning cloth as she shoved the bill into the band of her skirt. 'Make sure you spend that money of food.'

Star laughed, reading the frown on Tozier's smooth, wrinkled brow. He knew her taste for tawdry jewellery too well. The cheap glimmer gave her great pleasure, but he knew the girl needed more than a good meal or too. Her fine cheekbones were prominent beneath the sunkissed skin of her face, bony hips barely holding up the thick band of her long, glittering gypsy skirt. She twirled, a cloud of white and silver, gilded by her long, dark curls as she eased herself half out of the door.

'Oh, and Star?'

'Mmm?' she called, poking her head curiously back around the glass.

'Don't get yourself put on the back of a milk-carton. Be careful out there.'


	2. Chapter 2

Max reached for the bourbon, decanting it from the cut-crystal bottle and into the squat tumbler at his elbow. He'd drained the last glass so quickly that the ice hadn't even started to melt yet. The rich, amber liquid burnt a path down his throat as he swallowed, thin lips pulled back in a grimace as he pushed the wire-framed glasses back up along the strong slope of his nose with a long finger.

'Can I tempt you with another?' he asked his companion, tilting the un-stoppered carafe towards the empty glass on the table. 'No?' he laughed, taking in the silent shake of the head at his question. 'Well, I'll certainly not say no.' For the third time, he topped up his own glass though he sipped more civilly this time. The ice clinked against the crystal tumbler as he leant forward and set his drink down, resting his elbows on his knees.

'Let me clarify the situation here,' Max leant back in his plush armchair, clearly uneasy. He crossed one leg over his knee, his loafered foot jigging as he caressed his smooth upper lip with a single finger, eyeing the man opposite him. 'You are planning to relocate to Santa Carla and you need my assistance in doing so?'

'I need your assistance only momentarily, my friend. Santa Carla has already become our home, I would like to say you're on to a good thing here. However, moving as we have done comes with great risk.' The tone was smooth and resonant, lilting with a delicate European accent – Italian, perhaps? It matched the stocky man's sleek, dark exterior. His narrow eyes, lending him a permanently suspicious air, took in Max's disquiet with silent amusement. 'Let me speak plainly, my friend. We need jobs.'

'Jobs?' Max laughed, relaxing a little, though the sound was edged with a shrill nervousness. 'Jobs I can do! I have perhaps one of the most extensive business profiles in all of Santa Carla. What kind of business were you thinking?' He drained his drink, setting the glass back down before he stood up and twitched at his sharply creased trousers, crossing the spacious lounge to open up a filing cabinet tucked away in a corner, beside his expansive marble desk.

Max was a tall man of middling age, his mousey brown hair flopping over his wide forehead and brushing the tops of his ears. His round, thin rimmed glasses often slid down his nose and the overall look, when coupled with his _en pointe_ cutting edge suits, was too try-hardy. He began to flick through the manila folders suspended in the top draw as the shorter, darker man came to stand beside him. He was almost as broad as he was tall, his thick black hair which had been swept back gleamed in the light of the Tiffany lamp on the desk.

'Perhaps we should stick to stereotypical ideologies? In which case, a restaurant I think.'

Max chuckled and slipped a folder from its identical mates.

'I may have just the thing. A nice little tourist trap on the Boardwalk. Santa Carla is a hive for visitors all year round, not just the summer season. How long do you think you'll be with us here?' He handed over the folder to the other man, who flipped it open immediately and began to scan the business details listed there, lingering over the average turnover of covers per night.

'Ahh, we're in no hurry my friend. This seems a friendly place, full of the right kind of… custom.'

'The police are prominent here, especially on the Boardwalk. You'll need to exercise a great deal of caution,' Max warned, still feeling unsure. The other man laughed, slitted eyes glittering as he clapped his new partner on the back.

'I'd expect nothing less from the Murder Capital of the World,' he said. 'Makes life a little more interesting, more of a challenge I think, no?'

Max swallowed mirthlessly, wondering what the hell he'd just agreed to.

'You been down the Boardwalk again?' Marco nodded, raising his eyebrows at the taller, darker Dwayne, who was sprawled comfortably along the side of the fountain that stood centre stage in the room. 'Did you guys eat yet?'

'Yeah, we did. You?'

'Too right, bruh,' Dwayne retorted, shaking his long, black hair behind his shoulders as he leant over to clap Marco on the bicep as the younger boy passed. 'Couldn't hang around waiting for you two losers.'

The candle light flickered as Marco settled himself on the floor beside Dwayne, the flames dancing thin shadows across the marble inlay of the walls and floor. The Atlantis Hotel had once been the jewel of Santa Carla, sparkling decadently above the small coastal town, a recognizable part of the Hudson's Bluff skyline that was visible from the pier. Frequented by the well-to-do, who's-who of the West Coast, the self-indulgent clientele never left a room un-booked. Wild parties were thrown by the gloriously rich, champagne flowing like water beneath the crystal chandeliers that lit the expansive ballroom, as the flood of people flowed from bedroom to bedroom. The rooms were still full the day the earthquake shook the cove, plunging the hotel and all its guests straight into the San Andreas Fault. 1906 that disaster happened and still the bones of those unlucky visitors lay amongst the dusty, forgotten halls of that once grand hotel, robbed of flesh by insects long ago.

The boys had cleaned up the parts of the Atlantis that were still accessible from the craggy walkway carved by salt-spray and erosion into the soft rock of Hudson's Bluff. A rusted, iron stairwell lay forgotten from the cliff-side, a relic of some crazy councillor's idea to revamp and reopen the hotel many years ago; an underground bar, a 'hip and trendy' place to tempt the tourists during one particularly dark and dangerous summer. The flaking, creaking steps led down into the cool, dim cavern that was once the main foyer of the hotel, the soft swoosh of the waves hitting the base of the cliffs rolled around the almost hollow chamber, rolling off the cracked marble of the walls and floor. A lopsided, slightly sunken, fountain – minus water – was the focal point of the room. The lip of its basin was wide enough to hold Dwayne as he lounged.

The room now boasted many creature comforts added by the boys over time, from the decorative hanging mobiles, made from various bits of sea-debris that danced in the slight draft to the thick, greasy candles that pooled their wax over almost every available surface.

'I don't know what's up with David, man,' Marco said, his tone hushed enough to be caught only by Dwayne beside him. Dwayne pillowed his head on one arm as he lay on his back, reaching up with his other hand to bat at the dried starfish that hung inches from his face. It spun wildly on invisible fishing line.

'He been searching them posters again?'

'Yeah,' Marco frowned, his leather jacket creaking as he rested his arms on his drawn up knees.

'Makes sense, I guess. Its round about this time he ran away. Stands to reason he's searching for someone who's searching for him,' Dwayne explained, quietly.

The lump of rock shattered over both of them, dust and pebbles sprinkling over Marco and Dwayne as it struck the reclining mermaid that resided atop the fountain.

'I didn't run away,' David's tone was murderous, but his icy eyes were darker as he loomed in the curtained doorway. The next minute, his hands were gripping the front of Dwayne's t-shirt, dragging him up off of his stone perch. Though the boys stood head to head, David seemed to have no trouble in lifting the more muscular Dwayne from the ground. His leather gloved hands gripped at the fabric as though his fingers really wanted to bury themselves in Dwayne's flesh.

'Paul,' David called, barely raising his voice from his usual gravelly drawl. He twitched his hands, almost tossing Dwayne to one side as he stalked away from the nervous looking Marco and turned to face the slighter figure that was now silhouetted in the doorway. The flickering light of some candles lit further down the corridor threw a shifting, orange glow.

'What's up?' Paul, looking a little bleary eyed, glanced from the nervous looking Marco crouched at the foot of the fountain to the ruffled Dwayne, who was smoothing down his crumpled t-shirt. Paul was taller than Marco, with straight blonde hair that was darker than David's. He wore it long around his shoulders, but shorter and teased up around the crown, like a cloud of cotton candy.

David laughed, a dry, irritated sound.

'What's up? We have some visitors in Santa Carla, a new family we need to extend our welcome to.'

Marco looked suddenly eager. His usually nervous expression relaxed into almost a smile. He was the youngest of the four boys, the last to be found and the newest to the life they had carved out amongst the sunken rocks and ruin of the Atlantis Hotel.

'Really? Are they coming here?'

'No, you dolt, they can't come here,' Paul admonished, leaping easily down the three rough-hewn steps and into the foyer.

'Why not?' Marco asked, looking curiously from one face to another.

'Because it wouldn't be safe,' Paul chortled and leant against the wall, causing a dangling creation of sea-glass and drift wood to jingle. 'We're quite a territorial lot.'

David sat down in his throne-like chair, resting his hands on the smooth wooden armrests.

'We've no need to be inhospitable, but we do need to make our expectations clear. With too many mouths to feed, Santa Carla will soon become as dry as the desert. A great deal of caution must be exercised by both parties before we move them on. This must become a pit-stop for them only, or everything we've worked for will be destroyed.'

Dwayne cracked his knuckles, his scowl as dark as his long hair. 'Let's do it!' he urged.

'Patience. We need to wait, learn to ride the wave before we can command it,' David said, the candlelight turning his almost white-blonde hair into orange flames and the blue of his eyes into steel.

Holding her breath Star pulled the door closed behind her as quietly as she could, turning the handle and waiting for the latch to snick closed before she loosed her grip.

'Ellora, tha'chew?' the whiney, nasal voice came from the lounge of their condo. 'Gemme 'nother beer, girl. Be quick 'bout it.'

'Yes, daddy.' Tension set in to every muscle, her heart starting to flutter like a tiny caged bird batting against the bars of its cage as she swiped a brown bottle from the refrigerator. Star had hung about Tozier's for as long as she could without overstaying her welcome, in the hope her father would have drunk himself into a stupor before she got back. Tozier had offered her a couch to sleep on of course, but she hadn't been home in three days and thought she owed it to her daddy to check he wasn't asleep in his own pool of vomit. She hadn't expected him to be awake, least of all on the soft stuff.

'Hey, daddy,' she said, handing him the beer and perching on the arm of the chintzy chair beside the matching sofa, upon which Hank Stephens sprawled.

'Where'ya been, girl?' Hank asked, slurring his words despite the fact, Star noticed, there were no liquor bottles in sight, only an array of empty beer bottles.

'At Tozier's place,' she said, shifting her rich, brown curls from her eyes, bangles jangling on her wrists at the movement. 'Just piercing ears for the tourists, daddy.'

'S'long's that's all ya'll doin'. I'll wager Tricky Timmy's got summin' else in store for you, ya'll see if he don'.' Hank took a swig from the cold beer, leaning back into the cushions at his back as The Doors washed over them both with their scratchy lyrics from Hank's record player.

'… _People are strange, when you're a stranger, faces look ugly when you're alone…'_

Hank turned his haggard, hang-dog eyes to his daughter, blood-shot and weary.

'New jewels, Ellora?' Her name in his mouth made her shudder with repulsion. _Star,_ she told herself firmly, _my name is Star, and he can't hurt me._

'Whores dress themselves in such finery. You a whore, now?' he smirked, taking another long drink from the bottle. 'Bet Tozier's got ya'll workin' the clients in the back room, am I right?' Hank heaved himself up to a sitting position to get a better look at the girl who tried to shrink away out of his view.

' _..Women seem wicked when you're unwanted, streets are uneven when you're alone…'_

'No, daddy.'

Hank Stephens had once been a fine looking man, standing just over six foot tall with tight, defined muscles he'd worked hard for in the gold mines that had never made him rich, but had robbed him of the hearing in one ear during a minor disaster. His hair had been black and gleaming, swept back from his proud forehead, matching the neat little moustache he wore on his top lip. Time, and sorrow, had turned his muscle to fat and etched sagging worry lines into his once handsome face. Hank would only ever dress himself when life necessitated him stepping foot outside the condo – a lack of alcohol or smokes tended to be such an occasion – and the rest of the time saw him lounging about in his underwear, his ever-growing gut spilling out over the top of his stained briefs.

'You better not be screwin' around, you little bitch, daddy'll whup your prissy lil' ass if I ever catch ya'll doin' somethin' like that,' he leered, spewing his ugly words out around the butt of a cigarette he'd just shoved between his teeth and chased with a match. 'Do I gots'ta whup your ass, Ellora?' Having successfully caught the end of his cigarette with the flame, Hank extinguished the match with a single flick of his wrist and heaved himself up off the couch, still clutching his beer bottle in one hand. Star stood up automatically too, taking a backwards step towards the doorway as her father stumbled for a moment before regaining his balance.

'Where ya'll been then?'

'I told you, daddy, at Tozier's tattoo place. I've been piercing ears.'

Hank took a long, deep drag on his cigarette, squinting his dark, piggy eyes at his daughter as he let the blue smoke stream from his cruel, leering lips. 'Like hell you have. Jus' look at the state of yous, all dolled up like ya'll been turning tricks with ev'ry Dick an' Tom who'n make eyes at'cha.'

Star was on the balls of her feet, balanced like a bird ready to take flight, her dark and watchful eyes never left the bloated, half naked form of her father.

'That's not true,' her tone was low, level and weary. This was a conversation she was used to having and she was sick and tired of repeating herself. This time though, this time, she would leave before it escalated. At least, that was her intention.

'I'll not have any daughter of mine make a mockery of me. I'm not a man to be laughed at,' Hank roared suddenly, lunging at Star as the cigarette fell from his lips. The girl was quick thinking enough to reach a foot out to swiftly grind the hot cherry into the stained, dirty carpet before it could do any real damage. That thoughtfulness, however, cost her the manoeuvrability that her sober state gave her, as the step forward carried her into her father's line of fire. Hank swung a meaty fist at her face and though she turned fast enough to avoid the crash of his knuckles against her cheek, his fat fingers tangled in her long, loose hair and wrenched her head back as Hank stumbled again, carried over by the momentum of his swing.

'No, daddy, please,' Star urged, reaching up to stabilise the hand in her hair as she was dragged in closer proximity to the huffing, sweating man.

'Think you're too good for livin' under my roof, huh?' Hank asked, backhanding Star across the face and causing her to spin as she tried to dodge beneath his arm, silver bangles sparkling on her wrists as she held her hands up to deflect the blow.

Outside, the summer shower that had been threatening to fall all afternoon finally escaped the heavy clouds. The thick, fat droplets, warm on the bare flesh of the holiday makers still making the most of the night on the Boardwalk, began to thud hard and fast on the windows of Hank's condo, drumming out the sound of flesh striking flesh.

The needle on his '79 record player stuck, scratching away at The Doors.

'… _when you're strange. Faces come out of the rain, when you're strange… when you're strange… when you're strange…'_


	3. Chapter 3

The bruises would soon fade, Star knew, but the cuts to her soul would take a while. How could her father accuse her of such awful things?

Hank had whup'd her, rampaging and roaring like a wild animal, until he threw a punch as she curled up on the floor and he missed, smashing his fist open on the broken glass and spewing blood all over them both. He had cried then, landing flat out on his ass and cradling his broken hand. Star had held her tears as she picked the glittering shards out of her father's flesh, cleaning and bandaging the wounds, which were fairly superficial, with whatever she could salvage from the small bathroom cabinet. She had even kept herself together when her father had cried like a baby, wrapping his good arm around her rigid shoulders and weeping a half-hearted apology, as he so often did. In the morning, he would only remember his injury because of the blood-spotted bandage and the stiffness in his fingers. His words would be chased from his memory by the hangover from hell.

Star pulled her knees up to her chest as she lay on her bed many hours later. She had helped her father to his room, pulling off his socks as she shoved his feet under the ratty blanket that was stiff with who knew what. Fetching him a glass of water for when he woke, though she knew it would probably be the whiskey he reached for, along with his packet of smokes, she flipped the light off and limped to her own room down the hall.

Her back ached; a thick, dark bruise blossoming from her left side and twisting up along her spine where Hank had driven his foot into her. Her head pounded and her lower lip was split. All in all, she'd had much worse before. The tears came then, as she curled around a small, white lace pillow and squeezed her eyes shut. A small black and white photograph in a cheap tin frame lay on the bed beside her; a close up of a dark haired, dark eyed beauty that could have been Star but for the broader nose and chin. It was the only photo she had of her mother, Kiera, who had taken her last beating one particularly hot morning, fifteen years before. She'd packed a small bag when Hank had finally left for work and tearfully kissed her children, two year old Ellora and her four year old brother, leaving them with Mrs Laws next door. Kiera had no money, not a nickel to her name, and no real place to go. She knew that despite the beatings she received, Hank had not lifted a finger against their children.

'But when will you be back, dear?' the grey haired widow had asked in surprise, peering through her thick glasses that magnified her milky blue eyes at the tear-stained Kiera hovering by the kitchen door.

'I don't know,' the thin young woman had replied, wringing her hands as her pretty face contorted with anxiety at leaving her children. 'I don't even know _where_ I will go.' She held back a sob, pressing the sound back into her mouth with the back of a shaking hand as the tiny Ellora had looked up at her, clutching a chubby fist full of her mother's threadbare mustard coloured skirt. 'Go play with your brother, Ellora, go on. Mommy will see you soon.' Kiera had pulled her skirt from the child's hand, urging her into the lounge where the girl's brother was already hunting for Mrs Laws' fluffy grey cat to torment.

'I can't feed them much, I won't get to the store til Thursday when my son Billy will pick me up. I don't have much by way of toys, either,' the old woman protested.

'Mrs Laws, please, don't trouble yourself. Their father will be back around noon, put them out in the yard if they become too much trouble.' Kiera held an index finger under each eye and blinked furiously for a moment, willing the tears to stop falling.

'You don't have to do this, dear,' Mrs Laws had said, shuffling forward to lay a wrinkled hand on Kiera's arm before the younger woman could leave. 'There are people that can help, don't leave your babies.' Another sob threatened to spill from her trembling lips.

'I have to find a safe place for us, get some money together to give them a good start. I can't stay, he'll kill me. And what kind of a mother would I be then?'

Mrs Laws nodded. 'I understand, dear,' she said. 'Here, take this to get you on your way. It's not much, but it's better than nothing.' The grey haired woman pressed two crumpled dollars into Kiera's hand, shaking her head at her protests. 'I insist. A good man would never raise his hand to a lady, no matter how angry he feels. Now, I don't believe your Hank is a bad man, not bad enough to hurt them kiddies o'yourn so don't you go worryin' about that. A father provides for his family and a mother does what she has to, to help her kids survive, so you do what you gotta do. I don't blame you, hon, for leaving. But take this, use it towards a bus or a cab or whatever and then do everything you can to get these little'uns back.'

Kiera nodded.

'I'll write them, I'll write every day if I can until I get them back. Just please, promise me you'll watch them Mrs Laws, make sure they're safe.'

'I promise, dear,' the old lady had said, and she kept that promise for four years, before pneumonia killed her. Kiera had also kept her promise of writing to her children, though the letters weren't as frequent as every day, and they gradually grew less and less frequent as Kiera slipped further into the new life she had built for herself in L.A. A year after Mrs Laws had died, Hank had a call from Kiera's mother informing him that Kiera had been involved in a car accident with her new husband and had died instantly with the impact. That's when Hank had really turned to drink, slipping from the few beers after work to the odd bottle of bourbon every other night. He hadn't even known that Kiera had remarried, as she had never written to the children – or him - about it.

Those letters, so lovingly anticipated at the time, held too many thorns for Ellora now. _Star,_ she reminded herself, _my name is Star. Ellora is gone, Star is who I am._ She kept them in a shoe box under her bed, unable to read them as she once had. The thin, flimsy paper was so like her mother, she often thought, full of nothing but empty promises. She wondered whether her mother had also sent Hank letters, promising to try again, move him out to L.A with her and the children, because she had heard of someone who thought they could get her a big break in a picture. Perhaps that was why he turned to the bottle, and later, on her and her brother.

She must have cried herself to sleep at some point during the night, because the rumble of an idling motorcycle engine woke her. Star hadn't pulled the piece of lace that hung at her bedroom window so she could see it was still pitch black outside when she sat up with a frown, it was still night. But the night was _inside_ her room too, bizarrely. Thick, black clouds of night swam in front of her as she stood up, confused, the acrid smell making her nose itch and her throat burn. Panic suddenly rose in Star as she stumbled to her bedroom door where the clouds seemed to be the thickest, pouring like liquid from beneath the slight crack. She began to cough as the smoke wound its way up her legs, deadly tendrils caressing her skin as a snake seemed to hiss outside her door. Was it a snake? No, she pushed that wild thought instantly from her mind as the hiss sounded more like a crackle as she drew nearer.

'Dad?' she called, her voice hoarse already. 'Dadd-y?' Star coughed, feeling her lungs tightening as though they were being squeezed by a burning hand that had reached down her throat. 'Ahh, shit!' she cried, snatching her hand away from the brass door knob she had burnt her hand on.

'Fire!' the shout came from somewhere outside the condo, muffled through the walls and the smoke.

'Fire?' Star whimpered, trying the door knob again with a yelp of pain. 'Daddy, Daddy are you there?!' Banging on the panel of her door, Star could feel the white painted bubbling with heat from the other side, she could feel the cheap wood warping beneath her fist and hear the splintering of something beneath a steady blazing sound as hot tears began to leave tracks on her already-sooty cheeks.

'Fire! Is anyone in there? Call 911!' Again, the shout came from outside as other voices joined the ruckus.

Stumbling back from the door way Star doubled over with a hacking cough, panic rising as she struggled to get her breath. Thick, choking smoke continued to pour from beneath her door and so she turned towards her bed. Practically crawling along the floor, terror causing her heart to pound loudly in her ears and her lungs to scream and burn with the need for fresh air, Star fumbled at the window catch, trying to shield her mouth and nose from the hot, acrid air with the crook of her elbow, as she reached the other side of the room.

She hadn't realised just how high the temperature in her bedroom had risen until she found the strength to push her window up enough to lean out her head and shoulders. The cool summer air washed over her immediately, swirling into her mouth and nose in a sweet-salty rush that made her retch and cough harder. The sound of the roaring consuming fire was louder out here for some strange reason, as was the buzz of the crowd drawn by the flames. A fire engine stood at the far end of the condo, dark, busy figures running beneath the spray of the hose as little crowds of horrified neighbours huddled round.

'Star!' The familiar voice was a welcome relief, cutting through the frightening, unexpected noise of the chaos of the night. A pair of cold, strong hands gripped her forearms and Star found herself lifted bodily from the window like a child and cradled against a band t-shirt she recognised.

'Dwayne,' she rasped and then coughed again, her ribs aching with the effort and her bruised back burning at his touch, but she didn't have the strength or the breath to tell him to handle her more carefully. 'Dwayne…'

'Shhh, Star. Its ok, you're ok. Are you hurt?' Dwayne growled in concern, torn between holding her tighter against him and laying her down to check for any burns.

'I- just my..' again she spluttered and gasped. Two medics accosted them at that point, rushing over with a tank of air and a bottle of water.

It was another hour or so until the fire fighters managed to get the fire under control, round about the same time the medics were satisfied that Star had suffered nothing more than mild smoke inhalation and a few cuts and bruises perhaps sustained from bumping around in a blind panic trying to escape. She wouldn't need to go to the hospital.

Hank, however, was beyond any medical intervention. Star couldn't bear to look when the body bag was lifted carefully onto a stretcher and loaded into the ambulance. She turned her face away, burying it in the cold leather of Dwayne's biker jacket.

'I guess that's it then,' she had practically whispered sometime later. 'We're officially orphans now.'

Dwayne had nodded silently, his big hand stroking his sister's dark, bowed head as she shivered beneath the woollen blanket one of the medics had wrapped her in earlier.

'Where will I go now?' she asked, fearful and trembling. She was numb to everything except the worry of what would happen next.

Dwayne kissed the top of her head as he pulled Star closer, his heavy arm protective and possessive around his little sister. How like their father to almost burn her to death with one of his smokes as he lay in bed, pissed out of his face without a care or thought for anyone other than himself and his stinking habits.

'You'll come with me. Me and the Lost Boys. We're all orphans now.'


	4. Chapter 4

The crash and roll of waves pounding the rocks at the cliff-base, the ever-constant soundtrack to his never-ending life, echoed in the cave as David pushed his motorcycle further up the narrow path. The rocky little cavern, eked into existence by thousands of years of salt spray, made a perfect alcove for the boys to stash their bikes.

How many times had he stood there, gazing into that iron grey, swirling ocean, longing to feel the cool water suck and pull at him, thrashing him rhythmically against the tooth-jagged rocks? How many days had he dreamed about feeling his blood trickle from his rubbed-raw skin, bleeding his half-life into the water? Sometimes, only sometimes – though more often of late- he had lingered just a fraction longer outside than he knew he should, wondering how bad the pain would be if he let those warm rays caress his cold, cold skin… Would it burn like a splash of scalding water, or would it be more like acid? How long would it take to extinguish this cold, empty existence he had been subjected to?

David had really cut it close this time he knew, the warm orange glow of the sun lighting up the mouth of the sheltered cove with a promise of a new and beautiful day that was so far removed from the torrential summer rain of the night before.

Carefully, taking the time to stick to the dark shadows thrown into stark relief by the morning sunlight, David picked his way along the well-worn path to the foyer of the hotel, as sunken and forgotten as its namesake.

'Mornin', boys,' he grinned, running a leather gloved hand through his spiked white-blonde hair. The sweet scent of a woman's perfume clung heavily to his skin and clothes, causing the other three to look curiously up at him.

'Busy night, huh?' Paul smirked, his hazel eyes twinkling in the light of the many fresh candles that had been set about the room. There was no electricity below the surface, and any crack that had promised to let in the natural light had long ago been sealed up.

David eased himself into his high-backed chair, its wide thin wheels had long since rusted still. He stretched out his long legs and laced his hands behind his head, closing his eyes. The flickering light played on his ever-so-slightly smiling lips, glinting off the tiny white sliver of his teeth that could barely be seen.

'I'm surprised to see you all up. Thanks for the welcoming committee, I didn't know you cared so much.'

Marco chuckled a little nervously, causing David to open one eye. He glanced from Marco to Paul to Dwayne, but it was the strange expression on the latter's face that made him look again.

'What's going on?' His ice blue eyes, cold and calculating, narrowed as he swept the room with them. Having now fully shaken off the last remnants of the dark and brooding thoughts that had filled his mind so much of late, David's heightened senses picked up a scent that was unfamiliar in its sweetness, different to the cloying perfume he had brought with him. Warm flesh, pumping blood and a sharp acrid smell that almost made him wince.

'What have you done?' he snarled accusingly under his breath as he lurched to his feet and swung around to the others gathered around the rim of the fountain like loyal subjects arranged before his regal throne. David had been the first to turn to the shadows, long ago, and because of that had remained the unspoken, unchallenged leader of the Lost Boys – like a twisted, perverted Peter Pan. He was both mother and father to the boys who would never grow old, teaching them the unwritten rules of their kind, and making new ones. 'No one is to come here!' He roared, his angry words reverberating around the hollow room. 'You threaten our existence with your selfish stupidity!' _But then_ , he wondered silently to himself, _would that be such a bad thing after all?_ For a moment his ageless features looked tired, a flicker of exhaustion replaced the fury.

'She's not a threat,' Dwayne suddenly countered, standing up as David bore down on him. Of a similar age, Dwayne was as dark as David was fair, his sculpted biceps left bare by his sleeveless band t-shirt because his leather jacket lay in a crumpled heap on the floor.

'She?' The anger had seeped out of David's tone to leave nothing but danger. ' _She?_ You'd kill us all for a two minute lay?'

'No!' protested Dwayne urgently, glancing over his shoulder as the other two stood up behind him. 'No, David, it's not like that.'

'Then what is it like?' David's cold eyes were narrowed again, his stubbly jaw set in disgust. 'Tell me Dwayne. Did you think you'd bring her back to share? Maybe we could have her as a midday snack?' He laughed indifferently at his own little joke. David gave the other boy a short, sharp shove in the chest with his fist which made Dwayne stumble back. His thick fists curled at his side, longing to strike back but not daring to. David laughed again. 'Come on, Dwayne. You wanna fight it out? Maybe you need reminding who's in charge around here. Come on, let's have it out. Winner gets the girl.'

'She's my sister!'

David's face was emotionless, he didn't blink as he took a step back. His teeth were white and gleaming as he slowly enunciated each word.

'Get rid. Let Paul and Marco do it if you can't. We cannot risk people knowing where we are, especially not at the moment. It's too dangerous.'

Dwayne shook his head, his long straight hair falling over his pleading eyes like a dark curtain.

'David, no. Please, don't make me do that. She's been through enough already, she was asleep when I brought her here. Besides, she's my sister, David, my goddamned _sister_. Don't you remember what it was like to have family?'

'No.' A lie. A blatant lie that David covered by turning away and running his hand through his hair. ' _Fuck!_ ' he cursed loudly, kicking a nearby rock with such force that it bounced off a fallen boulder and into a group of candles that spluttered and extinguished themselves as they collapsed into the pool of molten wax at their base. Sensing David was on the edge of persuasion, Dwayne grabbed his arm.

'She doesn't know what we are,' he insisted, his dark brown eyes earnest as David spun to meet them.

 _How?_ He wondered silently to himself, _how could she not know what soul-destroying monsters we are when its written so obviously across our beautiful faces?_

'One night,' David relented. 'She can stay one night, as long as you keep it that way. The minute she discovers who we are, the girl is dead.'

'Daddy?' Star murmured with a frown, half-formed images of smoke-covered, heart-stopping carnage. She tossed and turned on the soft mattress beneath her, reaching out automatically as her eyes tried to adjust to the dark.

'No, Star… its Dwayne. Dad's dead.' His gentle tone was hushed, barely a whisper. Star could feel the hard muscled form of her brother lying beside her. She groaned as those words hit home, tears squeezing from eyes that still stung from acrid smoke. So it hadn't been a bad dream after all. Star groaned again as the pain from the night before flooded back into her stiffening limbs.

'I thought I dreamed it,' she whispered back, a child in the darkness, tossed upon the waves of a disorientating nightmare.

'No, but its ok sweets. I gotcha now.' Dwayne smoothed Star's sooty hair back from her face that was damp with tears.

'Why did you come back?' she asked, after a moment. Dwayne hadn't been to their condo for at least two years, maybe more.

'I always come back. I never really left, it's just that I prefer the dark now.'

'But, where are we?' Star frowned, sitting up beside her brother.

'At my friends place, doesn't matter where. Just know that I'm with you now, you're safe. He can't hurt you anymore.'

So many emotions flooded Star; confusion, relief at being free, fear at this new found freedom, pain, and guilt, sorrow… the list was mixed and endless. But the darkness was soothing. The candles had long since burned out and in that black hollow darkness, it was easy to be drawn back into sleep, lulled by the distant music of gentle waves rolling somewhere so far away.

David slipped back into the hallway as Star settled back into Dwayne's arms, back into sleep, confident that for now their secret was safe. But for how long?


	5. Chapter 5

'I'm sorry to hear that,' Tozier told Star when she had finished explaining the events of the night before. She had woken up late that afternoon to find that only a few candles had been lit around the bed she'd been laid in, which was nestled in a sheltered alcove just off from the main room. Dwayne was gone and Star didn't hear a sound when she called his name. Picking up one of the tapered candles she used the dim glow to light her way, following the sound of the ocean to guide her out to the rocky crop and along the rusted stairs that led to the top of Hudson's Bluff.

It wasn't until she had reached Tozier's tattoo place that Star realised it was past three in the afternoon, as deep in the cave there had been no clocks that she could see and no natural light of any kind. Curled up in the corner of the red Chesterfield, she smiled weakly at Tozier and drank more of the coffee he'd given her, laced with a huge helping of whiskey that he'd poured from a silver hip flask he'd produced from his back pocket.

'I know he was your dad, Star, but I don't go in for guys who beat women. I tell ya, he was this close to meeting Patience. I was just waiting on one more time, just one more, but looks like he got himself before I could.'

'Who's Patience?' Star asked in wonder, knowing that Tozier's partner was called Chris.

'Baseball bat,' Tozier answered with a wry smile, slipping a smooth, solid looking bat from beneath the counter. 'We been through some tough times together.' He kissed the rounded end of the bat before tucking it back out of sight and coming to sit down beside the girl. 'I truly am sorry. It's not easy losing someone you love, even if they have no love for you,' Tozier said, reaching a thick, tattooed arm out to wrap around Star's shoulders and draw her closer.

'He did love me,' Star began automatically, her tone rising as Tozier's blonde bushy eyebrows threatened to relocate to the top of his bald head. 'He did, in his own way. My daddy did a good job raising us both when our mother left. He still worked the mines as well as putting food in our bellies for a while. He made sure we both went to school, had clothes to wear. It must have been hard when alcohol had such a grip on him. It wasn't really til Dwayne left that he really hit rock bottom. I guess he was just waiting for me to go too, so he could drink himself into oblivion. I used to hide what I could from him, he always managed to find it though.'

Tozier nodded in understanding. 'That's the trouble when you got a vice, always finds ya somehow. S'how I ended up with all o' these,' he grinned, leaning to the side so he could run a meaty hand along his thick arm, tattooed with various whorls and swirls. Where's your brother now then?' Star shook her head and they both glanced up as the door chimed and two geeky looking teens entered.

'Got ID?' Tozier barked. The pair shook their heads, looking terrified. 'No ID, no tats. Don't waste my fuckin' time.' They quickly slunk out, pulling the door closed behind them.

'I don't know where Dwayne is now,' Star continued, draining her mug. 'He must have slipped out while I was still asleep. It was so strange him turning up just like that, I honestly haven't seen him for at least a year. I've bumped into him on the Boardwalk once or twice, but he hasn't been home since the night he left. He fell in with a strange crowd, starting drinking, smoking. When he got his motorcycle, he told daddy where to shove it and left. He said he was staying with a friend, but I don't see how anyone could live down in that dank, dark cave. They don't even had electricity or hot water!'

'Cave?' Tozier frowned, standing up and crossing the room to the door. Business had been quite slow and apart from the two underage kids, he hadn't had any customers for at least two hours or so. He flipped the 'open' sign to 'closed'. 'What cave? Not up on Hudson's Bluff?' Star nodded and straightened up the design books out of habit.

'Yea, along that rocky outcrop with the twisted iron railings.'

'It's dangerous up there, Star.' Tozier said, with a sudden look of concern. Star shuddered.

'I know, those stairs are so rusted they wouldn't hold a mouse, and the ocean rages just beneath. One wrong step and you're fish food up there. I don't know how Dwayne stands it.'

'No, I mean there are some pretty twisted stories floating around about that place. Gives me the creeps.' Tozier shivered himself, as if someone had run a cold finger down his spine. 'Just promise me you'll stay away from that place.'

'Well, to be honest I'm not sure I could find my way back anyhow.'

'I mean it,' His usually kind eyes were fierce as he reached across to grab her arm. 'Promise me you'll stay away from there, Star. Santa Carla's a fucked up place anyway, but that place is dark.'

'I promise,' Star stammered, feeling the intensity in his grip on her wrist. Tozier realised how hard he was holding her, saw the flicker of fear and something worse – resignation – in her pretty face.

'Right. So here's what we're going to do now I've shut up early. You, my girl, are going to go upstairs and take a long, hot shower because you stink to high heaven and to be honest you look like a bag of shit. I'm going out to get you some new clothes, then we're both going out to get something to eat. Sound good?'

Star grinned.

'Sounds great.'

Tozier and his partner, Chris, lived upstairs above the tattoo parlour in a little apartment that was just big enough for the pair of them. It was decked out in cool soft blues and greens throughout, capturing the fresh and calming element of the ocean that could be heard from the bedroom at the back. Chris, Tozier's partner for the last nine years, worked hard as a security guard on the pier, mostly nights, so wasn't often around when Star popped in. She had met him a few times though, and had liked his stiff British accent immediately. She believed it was mostly Chris's influence on the décor, as she couldn't ever imagine Tozier picking out sheer aquamarine curtains.

Tozier had given Star the key, directed her to the clean towels in the cabinet and told her he'd be back soon with something for her to wear. Star had found the shower in the tiny en-suite bathroom and though the spray wasn't particularly powerful, it was hot enough to make her eyes sting when it caught the now black bruise on her back.

The click of the apartment door, accompanied by Tozier's deep rumble of 'Hey, girl, I'm back!' made her jump and Star wondered if she'd managed to fall asleep where she stood, the hot water running off her skin in rivulets. She grabbed a towel for her hair and wrapped one around herself before finding Tozier shuffling about in bags at the little table in the corner of the lounge.

'Whoa!' he said, taking in her bright, flushed skin. 'Thought you were taking a shower, not trying to boil yourself in there. Here look, put this on and let's get outta here. I can't cook like Chris and I'm damn hungry.' He snapped the price tag off something pale and shimmery, tossing it to Star before handing her another bag. 'You'll find underwear in there, and shoes,' he said gruffly, turning just as red as she was now. Star laughed and kissed the top of his bald head as the man dipped down to fuss about some mark he'd spotted on the carpet.

A short time later, Star took Tozier's thick arm as he led her out into the bright, garish lights of the boardwalk. The summer season was in full flow and happy crowds laughed and careened along the peer, jostling and pointing at the painted stalls and store fronts. The sweet, heady scent of candy apples, fresh popcorn and cotton candy mixed with the salt of the ocean air and earthy sweat of the carnies who operated the merry-go-round and the bone-rattling coaster. Tozier and Star allowed themselves to be swept along with the crowd, knowing the boards well enough to be able to steer off course when they needed to. The jazzy thump of some live band throbbed through their feet, making Star smile, her tawdry jewellery jingling as she squeezed Tozier's arm.

'Let's stop here,' she said, pointing to a little stall with a dark green painted sign above it.

'Hotdogs? Really? I could take you to any place in this town, and you want a hotdog?'

Star nodded earnestly, thankful for all the money he'd spent on her already. For everything he'd done for her since the day they met.

'I love them.'

'Really?' he asked again, golden moustache twitching.

'Really.'

'Fine,' Tozier relented. 'Two with onions, please,' he asked the bored-looking teen obviously working a summer job, who popped her pink gum noisily before taking two from the warmer.

'Four bucks,' the girl announced, unceremoniously handing them over in exchange for the cash.

'S'coming out of your pay-check,' Tozier informed Star as he passed the hotdog to her and watched her slather it in ketchup. 'You coulda had it all, you know. Full works. Candles on the table, starched white table cloth and real pretty little napkins. Fine wine, best food this side of the state line. But no. Hotdogs on the pier.'

'I know you're a sucker for a wiener,' Star snickered, her dark eyes sparkling playfully. Tozier roared with laughter.

'Well, I can't say that's a lie,' he winked as they walked on.

'Hey, what's that? I thought it used to be a restaurant?' Star wiped her mouth, having finished her hotdog, and tossed the crumpled paper napkin into the nearest trashcan.

'Still hungry, huh?' Tozier asked with a little grin, still wiping his fingers clean on his pants, his hotdog long gone.

'No, I just thought this place used to be a pizza place?' They both stood back from the crowd as it flowed past them, leaning against the railings that separated the Boardwalk from the long drop to the sand below, that would sparkle like crushed diamonds mixed with gold dust when the sun caught it just right during the day.

What Star had remembered as being a pizza restaurant had recently had a new coat of paint – its once dark green front was now a bright, eye catching red – and a new sign above it in gold letters that said _Zingaro_.

'Ahh that must be the new place Chris was trying to tell me about the other night. He said some Italian was opening up a new kind of all-night place to feed the homeless. He's fuming about it, thinks it's going to 'attract the wrong sort of person',' Star laughed as Tozier did a good job at imitating Chris's very British accent. 'The Boardwalk manager won't pay out for extra night shifts. Does seem like a dodgy disaster just waiting to happen to me, too. But, on the other hand, it might be quite useful for you. Chris said there was talk about councillors who work on finding homes for the homeless. Obviously you don't gots to worry about no job, I gottcha on that front, girl. But I can't help with the home part. Obviously you're welcome to the couch whenever, but you need something more permanent, a place that's yours.'

Star nodded. 'You've done so much for me already. But you're right, maybe that is something they could help me with. Maybe I'll drop in tomorrow. Right now, we've got a date with the merry-go-round! Come on, you're paying!' And she was gone, a cloud of dark curls and shimmering white sundress, eaten up by the push and pull of the holiday crowd.

It was much later that night – the early hours of the morning in fact – when Star decided she might check out that new place after all. She had been invited back to Tozier's after they had exhausted the joys of the pier, and plied with a soft down duvet and pillows when Chris arrived home and heard her story too. The softly spoken man, his manner totally at odds with the job he did, echoed his boyfriend and insisted Star stay as long as she needed on their couch. But when the supper had been finished and first Chris and then Tozier had slipped off to bed, Star found she couldn't sleep. She wondered where Dwayne had gone, who the friend was that he'd been staying with and why they were living in a cave, of all places, let alone one that seemed to disturb the unshakable Timmy Tozier as much as it seemed to.

The dark Boardwalk was a familiar haunt for Star. She loved how the place felt behind the scenes, when all the bawdy lights were off and the pier was quiet. So much of her life, all of it in fact, had been spent within ears reach of the ocean and the gentle sound of it was soothing whenever her mind was troubled.

The only illumination along the walkway came from the soft white security lights spread evenly along the wooden railings, lighting the way to the largest section of the pier that reached so far out into the ocean, one couldn't see the shoreline very clearly. This was where most of the tourist attractions were; rides, side shows and stalls, gift shops and food vendors, along with one or two more permanent restaurants which were all shut and shuttered for the night. Except one. The old pizza place, _Zingaro_.

' _Benvenuto_ , weary traveller. Come inside, please.' A tall, athletic man with sharp, dark features and shrewd eyes peeled himself away from the counter he'd been lounging against when Star pushed open the door. 'You are most welcome here. Please, please, have a seat.'

The warm scent of coffee was comforting as Star slid into a vinyl booth that the man indicated to her, setting a cup down in front of her before she could decline and pouring her a drink.

'My name is Nikolai Di Peco, Niko to my friends. I'm glad that you have come.' Star found she was dazzled by his warm brown eyes and friendly smile. His lilting Italian accent was cute. 'And what might be your name, _mia bella?_ '

'Uh,' Star reached automatically for the coffee that had been poured for her, needing the warmth of the cup on her palms to bring her to her senses. 'Star. My name is Star.'

Niko spread his hand over his heart as if she had struck him in his chest with her words.

'What a fabulous name this is. It suits you indeed. You twinkle as if you would be this.' Star laughed quietly, feeling a blush creep up to her cheeks which was very unlike her. 'May I ask, Star, what brings you to the _Zingaro_ this night?'

She looked up then, glancing around the old restaurant to see the new décor. It surprised Star to see that very little had changed. Though the sign had been repainted and rebranded outside, the green vinyl booths and cheap tables still remained.

The little kitchenette - where various types of homemade pizzas and salads had once been prepared - now housed two steel cook pots, attended to by an older looking man in chef whites, and a coffee warmer. Four other people were scattered around the room. Two men sat together in a booth on the other side talking, in low conspiratal whispers, one of them glancing up at Niko and Star every so often. A young boy who couldn't have been any older than Star was twitching and sniffing every now and then in his own booth, clearly high on something as his dyed blue hair quivered with the motion of his bouncing knee under the table. Perched on one of the stools before the kitchenette was an older girl that Star thought looked familiar. Her lank blonde hair hung greasily around the shoulders of her battered leather jacket. Holey fishnets were ripped and snagged in places, perhaps having caught on the various chains that dangled from her denim shorts. The punky girl snorted with laughter at something the man behind the counter had said to her.

'Um, well… I heard that you might be able to help me?' Why did Star feel so on edge looking up at Niko? Maybe she was tired after all. Niko grinned beatifically.

'Why of course, _mon ami_! That's what we're here for, to help those in need! The _Zingaro_ has opened its doors to all of Santa Carla who are down on their luck. Do not worry, Niko is here for you. What is it you are in need of, I wonder? A job? A home? A friend?' His perfect smile never left his face and his impossibly brown eyes were still warm, still inviting, but Star couldn't help but shiver internally at the way the soft lights of the room caught on his teeth.

'I just need somewhere to live. I'm kind of homeless at the moment. I have a friend I'm staying with,' _which I wouldn't need to do if I could find my brother_ , she added a little bitterly to herself. Where the hell had Dwayne gone again?

'This is a simple problem that Niko can fix for you, _bella_. I will get you some forms to fill in which will help us to match you to the perfect place. But first I must ask, are you single?' Star nearly spat her coffee back into her cup, wondering if he was about to ask her out.

'Yes,' she hesitated. Niko beamed.

'Perfect. We can't take couples on our new housing scheme, you see.'

'Ah,' Star muttered, feeling a little foolish as she took another drink to try and cover up her embarrassment.

'What about family, do you have any family around, _bella?_ Anyone around that might miss you, should we have to relocate you out of Santa Carla, say? ' Niko continued to enquire, his gentle tone soft.

'Not any more, no.'

'Fabulous.' Niko topped up her coffee and fetched the paperwork for her to complete.

Left alone for the moment, Star watched as the man in chef whites leant over the counter and whispered something to the greasy blonde. The girl giggled and slipped off her stool, taking the hand offered to her. It was only as the chef led her through a door signed 'Staff only beyond this point' that Star caught the girls face as she turned with a rapturous grin at nobody in particular. Her tired features were worn and edged with the comedown from whatever drug she'd taken, but Star had no doubt that she was the girl on the missing poster she'd been given a few nights ago. The door swung shut and Star thought no more about the girl until the next day.


	6. Chapter 6

What was left of the extremely early morning air was chilly as Star stepped outside, having filled all her paperwork out and promised the sleek, dark Italian that she would be back in a night or two. The _Zingaro_ only opened its doors between sunset and dawn, Niko had informed her, to provide shelter, companionship and advice to the down and out of Santa Carla's Boardwalk bums. Star hunched her shoulders and rubbed her bare arms because although the summer slip Tozier had given her was just her style, it wasn't really practical for the cool beach air.

'Star!' The shout made her turn as a tall shadow peeled itself away from a darker group further down the pier. As the silhouette passed under the pale glow of a security light Star recognized her brother.

'Dwayne,' she smiled, turning fully to embrace him.

'Where you been, girl?' he asked as he shrugged out of his heavy leather jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders, leaving himself bare chested. He looked bright and alert, his tawny skin practically glowing and his brown eyes danced as he smiled. 'I lit some candles for you, but when I came back you were gone.'

'Where have you been, more like?' Star demanded, pulling the jacket closer around her shoulders.

'With the guys,' he gestured with his thumb to the shady group stood just out of reach of the pool of light. 'We're out most nights. Life's like one big party right now.' He chuckled which lit Star's fuse. She couldn't see anything funny about the situation and everything she'd bottled up over the last few years jostled for space on her tongue as her anger flared.

'Well I'm glad your life turned out ok, because mine's been pretty shit. Thanks for leaving me to take care of dad all by myself. Thanks for not even dropping in to check we were still alive!'

'Whoa, girl! I did drop by every now and then. Where else do you think the rent money came from? You think dad was still dutifully paying it from his state handouts? You think he wasn't spunking every dime on good-time stuff?' Dwayne was angry too, she could see the spark of hurt flicker in his dark eyes. That made her pause for thought for a second. Star had always assumed the roll of notes she would find near the front stoop every other week had fallen out of her father's pants and scooped it up to put towards housekeeping. She had never known it had come from her brother until now. But still…

'Good-time stuff… is that what you call it? The stuff he tanked himself up on day after day, so he could beat the shit out of me?'

'Star,' Dwayne grabbed her arm but she twisted away like an angry cat, too upset now to be comforted. The group behind them catcalled and whooped, someone whistled and clapped their hands with a laugh.

'How do you even know that's my name now?' she asked, eyes narrowed in curiosity. She had been Ellora when Dwayne had left.

'I walk this Boardwalk just as much as you at night, probably more. I got my own… issues.'

From behind them the roar of one or two motorcycle engines rent the air, growling across the lap of the waves and someone else laughed. Another voice, a high and tremulous female voice, called for Dwayne.

'Is that your girlfriend?' she asked, feeling a little stab of jealousy somewhere deep down. Star had been so concerned with surviving her father's blows, putting him back together and finding the money to keep the house running – despite the roll of notes she found every now and then – that she hadn't had much room for anything else. Sure she had Tozier, who loved her in a fatherly kind of way, but somehow it wasn't quite the same thing as having someone to kiss all the broken bits of her together again.

Dwayne shrugged at her question, the long delicate feather he wore in his left ear twirled as it brushed his shoulder.

'Just some girls we picked up earlier.' A shrill laugh rang out again, as an engine revved.

'Right. Going to take them back to your cave, Dwayne?' He ran a hand through his long, black hair in a gesture that was so familiar to Star that she almost mirrored it.

'Maybe,' he could tell she was pissed.

'Well, I'll leave you and the guys with those girls and all your issues. Have a nice life.'

'Wait, Star. Don't go, I know you're pissed at me. But I'm your brother. I'm meant to look out for you.'

Star laughed in his face.

'Like you looked out for me over the last two years? That's a good one, Dwayne. I don't need you to help me out anyway.' She gestured to the doorway of _Zingaro_ , where a slim, dark face had peered briefly out of the plate glass window. 'I'm getting my own life back together again.'

'Wait, what? Have you been in there?'

The girl turned away, suddenly feeling very tired as she shook her mass of cocoa-brown curls. The cool night air had started to weave little diamonds amongst the thick strands again.

'Star, answer me. Don't walk away when I'm talking to you!' Dwayne reached out and turned her forcefully by the arm, but instantly regretted it when he saw the fear bright in her eyes.

'You're an asshole,' she whispered as the roar of the engines grew louder and two or three bikes trundled closer to them both, their headlamps like cats eyes in the dark and the catcalls from his friends grew louder. 'Let go of me.' Dwayne dropped his hand and his tone to match hers, though he took a step closer and his look was almost desperate.

'Stay away from that place, Star. I'm serious. There's some dark shit going down in there and I don't want you to be a part of it.'

'As dark as up at Hudson's Bluff?' she countered, having had enough.

'What have you heard about Hudson's Bluff?' His tone was sharp and serious.

'Please, just leave me alone.'

At that moment one of the motorcycles drew close to them, driven by a grinning curly-haired boy. Across his lap was draped a blonde girl, who was stark naked and beaming drowsily.

'Dwayne,' the naked girl purred as the boy all but walked the 'cycle by. 'Oh, Dwayne. Marco's stealing me away… you promised I could ride on your bike!'

'I'll give you something to ride on, girl,' Paul called as he caught level with Marco, a plump redhead clinging to his back, half undressed and nuzzling at his neck.

'Star!' Dwayne tried one last time, as his sister spun in disgust and ran back towards the newly painted restaurant. Growling in annoyance, he spun on his heeled boots and loped after his own motorcycle, kicking it to a start with a little more violence than he would normally. His grip was crushing on his accelerator as he roared off after Marco and Paul, letting the sharp sea air snatch away his bad mood.

Only David lingered on the Boardwalk, his pale hair gleaming in the quickly fading dark as he sat astride his own bike, watching the door Star had disappeared through intently.

'I'm glad you walked away from that man.' Niko was at her side, tall, elegant and silent, before Star had even closed the door. 'He looked like he could do you some damage.'

'What?' Star frowned as she felt the pent up anger and all the things she had left unsaid ebbing away and leaving her frustrated. She leant against the glass of the door for a moment as if she were worried Dwayne would burst in behind her. 'Oh, don't worry. He's long gone.'

'Well, that may be so, _mon ami_ , but perhaps it is best you rest here for the night? We do have a few beds we keep for emergencies. Free of charge, for this night at least,' Niko added quickly, seeing the protest forming on Star's lips. 'I couldn't forgive myself if I let you go now only to hear that something wicked has befallen you tomorrow.'

'I guess I could use somewhere to stay. It's so late, I wouldn't want to wake my friend up by going back to his at this time of night..' Niko beamed, his brown eyes warm as he rubbed his large hands together, his long and elegant fingers interlocking.

'Perfect!'

'Thank you, I do appreciate it. I'd feel bad not giving you anything in return though. Maybe I could wash up or something for you?' she turned to glance around at the tables and the booths, planning to give them all a wipe down before she went to bed but they all looked clean. There wasn't a mug, plate or crumb to be seen. The wooden floor was wet in places, as if it had already been mopped, and the huge cooking pots were upside down on the drainer, dripping dry.

'Oh. Where did everybody go? I don't think I saw anyone leave.'

Niko chuckled softly, his beautiful accent rolling over his words. 'You were too busy talking with your friend. They all left soon after you, _bella._ Now, come. It is not long before the sun will be waking and I am sure you need your sleep.' He twisted a key in the door and then slipped it into the back pocket of his tight fitting pants before reaching up to flip a thick brass bolt across the top then the bottom of the door. 'I don't think we will have any more business this night. Besides, I think we have helped enough weary travellers for one day.' Niko smiled and again Star found herself a little unnerved, despite his Mediterranean beauty. 'We have three rooms upstairs and I will show you to one if you would please, follow me.'

Star followed him through the swing door at the side of the room and into a narrow corridor that branched off in two different directions. The light was dimmer here and by the time her eyes had adjusted she found she had lost sight of her guide. Something scuffled at the end of the corridor and so Star followed the sound.

'Niko, are you down there?'

A scrape and a bump, a slow shuffle and a scratch.

'Star,' the unexpected sharpness in his voice made her jump. 'The stairs are this way. What's wrong?'

'Nothing, I didn't see which way you went. I thought I heard you down there. You really need some stronger lights back here.'

Niko's teeth were very white when he smiled.

'Maybe we do. Come this way, there is a room prepared at the top of the stairs for you. Mine is at the end of the hall should you need anything, and there is a bathroom second on the left. There is one other staying tonight, so please do not be alarmed if you hear anything.'

'Um.. there's no lock on the door?' Star observed, as Niko leaned across her to switch on the bare bulb that hung from the ceiling, illuminating the plain single bed that occupied the room. It was so small that the frame and the mattress left only a foot of space along the bottom and one edge.

'Don't worry, you will not be disturbed. Sleep well, _bella_.'

Despite his promise, the bloodcurdling scream that rent the air did disturb her not long after her head had hit the pillow. Star jerked up, heart pounding as she grabbed at the thin blanket she lay on, trying to still her now irregular breaths to listen for any further sound. Another cry, louder than the first, sent her diving for the door. The bed she had wedged against the door needed to be rammed back so that she could slip through into the dark hall.

'I heard a scream,' she half gasped, half whispered to the tousled-looking Niko as he appeared, topless, behind her. Her dark eyes were wide and fearful, her hand shaking as she gestured to the stairs.

'It is nothing, please go back to your room,' he reassured her, stroking her arm with one large palm. 'Perhaps you were dreaming, perhaps it is only a fox.'

'It was a scream, a human scream,' Star insisted.

A muffled thump and a moan.

She turned to him, eyes imploring.

'Nothing, I tell you it is nothing. Most likely just kids messing around outside.' Niko looked irritated, gently defined muscles in his torso stretching as he arched his back and cracked his neck. 'I will check if you will go back to bed.'

Star nodded silently, pressing one small fist to her mouth while she watched the striking Italian slink in an unconcerned way down the stairs. She reached back into the room to grab Dwayne's jacket that he'd given her earlier and yanked it on to supress her shivering as she held her breath, listening intently.

It felt like minutes had ticked by, the seconds agonizingly long. Nothing, not a bump or a shuffle.

'Niko?' Star called, her whisper tremulous as she leant as far down the stairwell as she dared, clinging to the bannister for dear life. Another minute dragged out as she felt her heart beat loud and fast in her ears. She took one creaking step down to the next stair, then another. No sound.

'Niko?' her voice was edging towards hysteria, the silence almost as unbearable as that horrendous scream. Or so she thought, until another ear-splitting shriek cut through her skull and sent her skittering down the last few stairs only for her to bump smack into something hard and solid. If whoever it was hadn't grabbed her upper arms with an iron-like grip, Star would have bounced back onto her ass at the foot of the stairs. As it was, the fingers holding her dug painfully into her flesh, holding her upright as she struggled to catch the wind that had been knocked from her lungs on impact.

'I told you to stay upstairs,' Niko growled, lowly, but it was not him that held her. 'You should not have come down here.' The dim light had been turned off, Star couldn't see anything.

'Let go of me, you son of a bitch,' she shouted, squirming and twisting wildly against the hands that held her, which only made Niko laugh.

'Take her-' Shattering glass cut off Niko's command, the sound coming from the restaurant front. Star felt Niko's lean bulk brush close past her as he hurried into the next room when the loud jangle of more, smaller panes imploding made the hands on her arms slack for a moment as the brute was torn between keeping her close and sprinting off to find out what had happened. Wrenching her arms free, using that split second of indecision to her advantage, Star ducked out of the way of the hand that swung to grab her again, the whoosh of cool air against her cheek a sign she had only narrowly been missed. She could hear Niko raging out the front as she darted along the corridor. There had to be a backway, surely, that let out from the kitchenette to the alleyway behind, where the trashcans were stored.

'Get back here, bitch!'

A sob caught in Star's throat as she ran, hearing the crash of more glass breaking and a stream of curses in Italian. Her head exploded as her bare foot slid on something cold and wet, sending her legs out from underneath her and spilling her into the corner of a wall. Uncaring as to whether or not she had split her head open, Star didn't dare stop to see if she was cut.

Desperately scrabbling along the cool brick of the wall, her fingers fumbled at a round handle as her heart thudded painfully in time with her throbbing temple. The roars and curses seemed so far away, as did the thump of heavy footsteps heading towards her as she pulled and pulled at the door. Tears of sheer terror flooded her eyes, mixing with the blood that trickled from her head and blinding her. The door was locked. She was dead.

Until cool, rank air rushed into her face as she fell forwards into a pool of pale light cast by the security light that lit the line of trashcans out the back. In her unthinking, adrenaline driven state, Star hadn't thought to try pushing the door open.

Worn leather gloves gripped her tear-soaked, blood-sodden face and icy cold eyes stared straight into hers.

'Run,' the cold voice urged.


	7. Chapter 7

David had been waiting. He couldn't do anything else, as it seemed unlikely that the Italian would extend him an invitation to enter. The building was old and the walls were thick so the cry that came would have been unheard to any human who happened to be passing by. But David was not human. For a moment he thought that perhaps his time had been wasted, not that he particularly wanted to join the rest of the gang and the pair of simpering, desperate girls they would 'party' with on the beach. That side of his half-life had all but lost its sparkle for him long ago.

Then he heard a softer, muffled cry that came from higher up in the building. He sat a little straighter on his silent motorcycle, both feet planted on the worn wooden pier as he leant forwards over the shiny chrome handlebars to listen again. Another scream made his nostrils flare, the little smile on his lips widened slightly as he closed his eyes and drank in the sound. He was a hunter and that sound was delicious. But that wasn't why he was here, not tonight.

David shook his head, trying to clear it as he scanned the floor for something to use. His boots clattered as he stooped to grab a fist-sized rock that lay beside a plastic bucket full to the brim of various shells and beach pebbles some poor kid had put down and forgotten. Weighing the rock in his gloved hand, David took aim at the wide store-front and launched it. The glass, a thin single pane, shattered instantly with a satisfying smash that made him grin.

He heard Niko running down the hall and into the main room before he saw him, ducking out of sight behind a shuttered cotton-candy stall that had been fashioned into a hand cart. Angry curses, most of which were in Italian, were caught by him, but the lighter footsteps of the girl were indistinguishable. David frowned, peering around the frame of the cart. _What had he done with her?_

Treading as lightly as possible, David leant across to grab a handful of the smaller pebbles and crept towards _Zingaro_. The stones didn't have the weight behind them that the rock had, so he threw a handful as hard as he could, peppering them into the top part of the glass door. It splintered like a spider's web for a second, before imploding with a tinkle. He could see Niko raging inside, inspecting the damage as he tore at his hair and glared through the black gaping hole where the glass used to be.

Ignoring the wash of the ocean, David picked up the patter of bare, frantic feet heading along the back corridor. Within seconds he was around the rear of the restaurant, dodging the aluminium trashcans that spilled their innards into the narrow alleyway. He could hear desperate sobs as the door banged against its frame and the handle twitched and for a moment the temptation of stepping back, if only to hear that tortured scream again, was too great. _Don't you remember what it was like to have family?_

David pulled the door open and the terrified, weeping girl tumbled out at his feet. Blood mingled with tears on her face, dripping onto her white dress and her haunted eyes were wide and unseeing in her fear and confusion. He knelt down and gripped her cheeks with both hands, feeling the warmth of her flesh beneath his leather gloves and her pulse pounding millimetres from his fingertips. Making her look up at him, unsure if she even really _saw_ him David levelled his icy-blue gaze at Star.

'Run,' he rasped. Star could hear him at least and she scrambled to her feet, heading down towards the steps that led to the beach.

David made his way back around the store front, a little more leisurely this time, to find Niko and the man still dressed in chef whites who was broader and rounder than his companion, trying to sweep up the broken glass. Niko roared as David sauntered over to his bike, smirking the whole time.

'You'll regret this, _figlio di puttana_!' shouted Niko venomously, edging towards the open front of the window, but not daring to cross out into the open.

' _No me interesso un cazzo,'_ David drawled, unconcerned as he swung a leg over his motorcycle and kicked it to life. He sat for a minute, emotionless gaze locked with Niko's as David raised his hand and pointed two fingers first at Niko, then his own eyes, a silent threat that he would be watching him.

He found the girl curled up in a hollow beneath the end of the pier that linked the Boardwalk with the mainland of Santa Carla's shore edge. The tide was out and the sand she lay upon was damp, the headlight of his bike caught the salt-spray and dusting of sand that clung to her clothes and in her wild, untamed hair. Her arm was tossed over her eyes as though she were trying to block out what had just happened and she didn't even flinch at the sound of his approaching motorcycle but she sat up slowly, as if resigned to whatever he was going to do to her.

There was a stubbornness in her jaw that David had seen many times in her brother, and a petulant pout to her mouth that irritated the hell out of him.

'What's going on?' she whimpered, pulling her knees up and wrapping them with Dwayne's leather jacket that fell past her hands.

'Dwayne told you to stay away from that place,' was his only answer.

'I don't understand… Niko was nice, I don't get it. That scream, oh god! That girl, you've got to go back for that girl.' Star's hands flew to her mouth in horror as her mind replayed that sound. 'She was the girl in the poster, the missing one.'

'I don't got to do anything,' David said disdainfully, coolly staring down at her as he rested his hands on his knees and let his thighs control the lean of his bike in the slippery sand, it's engine still rumbling beneath him. 'Lots of people go missing in Santa Carla. What makes her so special?'

'Her mom came into my work the other night, she bought in some missing posters and begged me to look out for her. I saw the heartbreak in her eyes.'

David stared at her again, as if wondering how on earth anyone could be so stupid.

'She'll get over it,' he said, leaning back on his bike to glance up at the section of sky he could see from beneath the edge of the pier, which was gradually becoming indigo rather than black.

'We've got to go get the cops,' Star intoned, pushing herself up to her knees. 'Maybe they can help her, we can't just leave her there!'

'We?' David snorted in derision. 'We nothing.' His voice was low and gravelly, like the waves washing over pebbles, strangely calming. 'Let me tell you this, Star,' he practically purred her name, but his blue eyes were like chips of unrelenting ice. 'That girl is beyond help and so will you be if you stay out here much longer. Get on the bike.'

She bit her lip, eyes unsure but David knew she wouldn't refuse. _They never did, never_ could _refuse. They find me too captivating_.

Sure enough, the girl stood up and after a little hesitation she climbed on behind him and gripped the back of his thick, black coat. Star thought she heard David laugh but she couldn't be sure because the buzz of the engine and the rush of the air as they shot suddenly across the shoreline filled her ears. She could feel the bike trying to slip and slide across the fine sand as they raced further on, but David kept expert control of the machine and after a little while Star's apprehension turned into exhilaration. She could taste the salty air on her lips as she grinned, her eyes closed as her breath caught in her throat and her thick, dark curls were left to stream out behind them as David wound the bike over sand drifts and dunes.

By the time they reached Hudson's Bluff, the sky had lightened almost entirely to pink, the dawn diffused only by the early morning mists that rolled off the ocean. David turned off the engine and Star took the hint to slide stiffly off the bike.

'It's warmer inside' David said without looking back at her, though he had already clocked the way her teeth began to chatter. Star followed clumsily, trying her best not to look down at the dizzying drop that was only inches away from her bare toes.

'Dwayne.' David didn't even have to raise his voice as Dwayne appeared, silhouetted in an archway across the room.

''Sup, bruh?'

Lowering himself into his usual chair, David inclined his platinum blonde head and spread one leather-gloved hand palm up towards the entrance, as Star stumbled into the flickering candle light right on cue.

'I've bought you a gift,' David announced, looking up at the other man with a curious expression on his face.

'Star,' Dwayne was across the room in an instant, pulling his sister down from the step she stood shivering on. It was warmer inside, but only marginally. 'What the hell happened? You're bleeding.' His concern changed to accusation in an instant as he swung around. David held his hands up.

' _Zingaro,'_ he said, simply. Dwayne turned his anger on Star.

'You went back to that place when I told you not to? Are you hurt anywhere else?'

'No. But we have to go back, they're killing someone there!' She let Dwayne sweep her up into his arms as easily as if she were a child, and set her down on a large, plump but worn cushion to the right of David's chair where the candle light was brighter.

'We know,' Dwayne said as he crouched beside her, lifting the hair from her face to examine the source of the blood. The cut was shallow and was starting to heal already, but Dwayne turned her head this way and that to examine her with strong, gentle fingers.

'Dwayne,' David's tone was sharper than it had been, and held a gruff warning.

'What? She's gotta know what's out there. She has to stay here now, she can't go back out there, David. I won't let her.' He towered over his sister as he spun to face the impassive David.

'Where are the others?'

'Sleeping.'

David nodded and leant forward in his chair, elbows resting on his knees and his fingers interlaced as he contemplated his fingertips for one very long minute.

'I have enough to deal with right now without having to think about some girl exposing us. There is some serious shit that I need to regain control of because if I don't then we're all in danger.' He spoke slowly, his low, gravelly voice carrying with ease through the cavernous space.

'What are you saying?' Dwayne asked cautiously, sitting down next to Star and wrapping an arm around her.

'I'm saying that she's your responsibility but if she stays with us then she _stays_ with us. There's no other way. We're in a very precarious position now, which won't have been helped by what happened tonight.' Dwayne looked dubious.

'It's the only way,' David continued. 'She becomes one of us, or she's out.'

'I want to,' Star murmured quickly. 'I want to be one of you, a Lost Boy.'

David laughed and sat back in his chair, but the sound was mirthless and his eyes glinted like cold diamonds as he looked down at her.

'A Lost Boy?'

'It's what Dwayne calls you,' Star muttered softly, looking down. 'I want to belong. I have nowhere else to go.'

'You will belong here then, if that's what you want. With us.' Dwayne chucked her gently on the chin and smiled a little.

'You'll belong to us,' David corrected with a small nod. 'But perhaps Dwayne should fill you in on what we are, so you can make an informed decision.' He leered dangerously and stood up. 'I need sleep. Take her out with you tomorrow. I won't be around but make sure the boys stay off the Boardwalk for now. Head further down the beach towards the bay. And get her cleaned up before Marco wakes, we don't need to test him like that.'


	8. Chapter 8

'She can ride up front with me, I've got enough space here for her,' beamed Marco the next evening, sliding back on his seat to gesture provocatively to his crotch as he sucked on his lower lip and gave Star the eye.

'Cool it man, the girl's mine!' Paul socked the younger boy in the arm as he draped himself over the handlebars of his own bike and raised a brow, cocking his head to the left. 'What'dya say, sweetcheeks? You can cling to me anytime. You like it fast, huh?' he asked playfully, ignoring the daggers Dwayne was shooting him. 'Me too.' Paul blew an air kiss and grinned as Dwayne growled.

'Quit it guys, I mean it. Next one to come on to her will get my fist in their face.'

Star shrank back as Paul licked his lips lasciviously, only to be knocked flying off his bike as Dwayne descended on him. Dust rose from the ground as each fought for the upper hand, Dwayne easily outweighed the slighter Paul as they rolled, his muscles bulging beneath his leather jacket. But Paul was just as strong, flicking Dwayne off his chest with his feet, as though he were as light and irritating as a fly. Marco's laugher rang around the rocky walls, punctuated by Star's gasp of horror as Paul struck a fierce blow across her brother's jaw. Dwayne's loose, long hair shrouded them both as he shook the punch off and snarled, grabbing at Paul's fist and fiercely twisting it to the point that Star was flinching in expectation of a snap.

'What the hell is going on?' David asked, lowly, pulling up the leather collar on his long woollen coat. 'Can I not leave you boys alone for five minutes? Get the fuck up. Get on your bikes and sort yourselves out. Seems to me like she's already more trouble than she's worth. Star rides with Paul. Now go. I've got places to be.'

As though they had been reprimanded by a schoolmaster, the boys dusted themselves off and climbed silently aboard their bikes. Paul smirked as Star slid obediently behind him, her warm arms gripping at his waist. The revs echoed loudly around the little alcove as Paul coaxed his bike between the rocks and led the way out into the night.

Star clung tight to Paul, the creaking leather of his jacket cool against her cheek as she turned her head to catch a glance at Dwayne who rode behind them. His jaw was set in that silent, stubborn way she had, his dark hair streaming out behind him like hers was. When she caught the sight of the foaming water lapping at the cliffs below only inches from the spinning tyres of the bike, from the corner of her eye she had to turn back to Paul and press her face into his back. She could feel the change in texture as the wheels rode from bumpy stone to skidding sand that would fly up and sting her bare legs, the long skirt of her still blood-soaked dress lifted by the rush as they rode. Star didn't dare open her eyes again until she could feel the bike slow and she heard the idling engines of her brother and Marco behind. Stretching her stiff fingers, she coaxed them away from Paul's waist as he sighed dramatically.

'Aww, really? I was enjoying that hug, girl.'

'Star, here.' Dwayne eased his bike to a stop beside Paul's and she climbed unquestioningly from one to the other. Marco laughed, his wide eyes flickering from one to the other. He was the youngest in terms of having changed, and physically the smallest of all of the boys. His face still bore the rounded features of youth in comparison to the rugged lines of the other three men and he was still learning to control his lust. Bright blue eyes sparkled in the moonlight as he tilted his chin up and sniffed at the air with a grin.

'Marco,' Dwayne warned, lowly. 'Remember we talked about caution. We have to scout the area first, then find out who they are.'

'Listen to that beat, man,' Paul smiled, closing his eyes as he swayed jerkily on his bike. It was only then that the sounds of music and laughter drifted to Star's ears, some jazzy beat that was almost swallowed by the rolling tide as it crept in over the damp sand, the light laughter muffled by the gentle rise of a few sand dunes.

'How many?' Dwayne asked Marco, who frowned for a moment as though listening for something.

'Five? No, no,' he corrected himself, seeing Paul's raised eyebrow. 'I can hear four.'

'Fight you for the last one, winner takes it. In the ass, if it's a hottie,' Paul laughed despite the uncertain look on Dwayne's face.

'Stay behind me, Star. Don't wonder off no matter what you see or hear,' he cautioned. 'If you want to belong, this is what we are.' He nodded very slightly to Marco to take the lead as they kicked the stands from beneath their bikes and leaned them in the sand, high enough up the beach that the creeping tide wouldn't reach them. Weaving their way between the thick, yellowing sea-grass, Star couldn't help but notice how pretty it was out here. The sky was a deep, inky blue lightened only by the smattering of silver stars and the glow of a pale moon that was almost full. Smoke drifted up slowly from somewhere in front of them, weaving grey tendrils into the still air that hung and shimmered above the blaze of an orange fire. More laughter floated their way, the echoes of a group of friends having a good time.

A stunted, withered tree, bleached white from the salty air loomed beside them and Dwayne, crouched low beside her as the four of them crept stealthily up the bank, motioned to it.

'Stay there. Don't come any closer, no matter what. Don't move. Don't make a sound.'

'If you want to be one of us, this is what we are,' Paul added, echoing Dwayne's earlier words with a cold smirk. His features seemed to change then, to elongate and twist, but then that could have been a trick of the light as a sudden and unexpected breeze brought the tendrils of campfire smoke over to them. But nothing could have prepared Star for the flat, black, animalistic light in his eyes. When she looked at Dwayne, she could see that his teeth seemed to sparkle wickedly sharp in the gloom as he grinned too, almost as though his teeth had instantly grown too big for his mouth.

Star bit her lip, pressing her palm against the rough, pale bark of the tree as she shrank back on her heels and glanced down at the gathering below.

The little group hadn't even noticed the four collected upon the bank above them. Beside an old mustard coloured camper, with a bumper sticker that read NO Nuclear Weapons, a peace symbol replacing the O, a girl was dancing bare chested beside a roaring campfire. Even though the music that was playing from a ghetto blaster buried beneath a cool-box full of beer was up-tempo and jazzy, the girl was swaying her hips in a slow and seductive way which made her long blonde hair shimmer as it swung around her shoulders and caressed her naked breasts. Her long bare arms were stretched out in front, hands weaving deliberately as though she were a hula dancer played frame by frame. Another girl, another blonde, lay across the lap of the man beside her. Star's first thought was that she was sleeping, but as she watched the man lean back and caught his gentle moan, she realised the girl's head was moving up and down with measured movements. The shaggy looking-surfer dude grinned slowly and wound his hand in the girl's hair, pulling her mouth faster and further against himself.

A crack and a hiss drew her attention to the other guy beside him, who was sitting cross-legged and slack-jawed as he stared at the dancing girl. He was much darker than the other guy, but his untamed hair and lurid tie-dye t-shirt marked him out as a surfer too. He slurped at the can of beer he'd just opened without taking his greedy eyes off the girl dancing beside the fire they'd built. Four people, just like Marco said, and none of them had noticed the three boys above who were circling them like vultures. She saw the blonde guy nudge his companion, both of them laughing as he grabbed the girl's hair with both hands now and rammed his hips up into her face. Neither of them noticed Dwayne's nod.

'Shit…' murmured the darker of the two men, dropping the lit joint from his loose fingers as Marco swooped down the bank towards them with his wicked sharp teeth bared. The dancing girl screamed in horror as she watched Marco grab a handful of dark hair and wrench back the man's head to expose his throat. With a happy smile that was made sickeningly horrific by his sharp, elongated teeth, Marco bit into the man's throat. The guy beside him flung the girl off his lap, cock still dangling as he scrambled, wordless in his terror, to escape. The girl, barely in her teens, rolled on her side as she was tossed backwards and knocked into her screaming companion, who marginally escaped stepping into the roaring campfire. Both girls screamed again, turning Star's blood to ice in her veins, the music from the ghetto blaster drowned out by the thud of her heartbeat in her ears and the soul-wrenching cries of the girls as they clung together in their terror.

Star covered her eyes with one hand, the other clutching desperately at the salt-white bark of the tree beside her. Her head spun and her stomach lurched, she couldn't even run if she wanted to.

Paul's good-natured laugh rang out across the music and the terror as he joined the fray, back-flipping with the ease of a gymnast into the soft sand.

'Where'd you think you're going, man? The party's just getting started!' He hauled the blonde guy out of the shadows, his t-shirt ripping as he struggled to run away. 'Hey! You bought snacks for everybody!' Paul gestured to the girls who clung together like drowning men on a lifeboat as the vampire bared his thick fangs and ripped the top off the blonde man's skull, peeling back the skin, hair and all, to lap hungrily at the blood that spilled forth.

'Fuck off,' Dwayne growled at the two hysterical girls before spinning in a fury of long, dark hair and feasting with Marco. Star didn't see whether the shrieking, hysterical girls were compliant or not. Pressing her back to the tree so she didn't have to look at the torturous horror below she trembled with the cry of agony that longed to spill out of her, hot tears of disgust streaming down her ghost-white cheeks that had long since drained of colour.

'Do you still want to be one of us?' David smirked, crouched down on one knee in front of her. His amused, gravelly voice made Star's brown eyes snap open. 'Now that you've seen what horrific monsters we are, do you still want to belong to us? Belong to me?'

'I have nowhere else to go,' the enormousness of this statement hit Star. She'd been abandoned most of her life by her mother first, her alcoholic father and then her brother. The hot tears were no longer for the terrified, terrorised girls who now ran half naked through Santa Carla, who would no doubt require years of counselling to get over what they'd just seen, but for herself. 'I have no other choice.'

David, beautiful and pale in the silver moonlight, stroked the white-blonde stubble on his cheek with a leather-clad finger as he contemplated her coolly.

'No you don't,' he admitted. Santa Carla was a cruel, unforgiving mistress to those who were alone. 'But just remember. Things aren't always as they seem.' He grabbed Star's head, coaxing her chin around so she could see the scene below. The boys were good, some twisted part in the back of her mind admitted. Hardly a drop of blood had been spilt. Marco had finished draining the dark haired guy and tossed him lifelessly aside, snarling at Dwayne who lay a restraining arm on him as he turned to pursue the girls into the long beach-grass.

'That one,' David murmured in her ear, his lips so close they brushed coldly over her flesh and caused her to shiver involuntarily. 'He was a drug-pusher. Peddled so many bad E's over the last four months that three teenagers have died. Smoked most of his profits though. One of Santa Carla cop's most wanted. This one,' David guided Star's gaze with his fingers on her chin, to the second man, the blonde one who'd been riding the face of the girl when they'd turned up. 'This one, wanted two towns over for grooming underage for sex. Check in his hippie truck, you'll find all kinds of souvenirs he's taken from his victims. And many things he intended to use on the next one. It would seem we've just saved these girls from a worse nightmare than us. We're very choosey in who we kill.'

He let go of Star abruptly and leapt down to join the others, who were whooping and hi-fiving each other noisily. Paul helped himself to a beer from the cooler and tossed one to Marco, who caught it with a laugh and popped it open.

'Nice work, boys,' David said, taking the open beer from Paul's hand. Dwayne bent down to the ghetto blaster and fiddled with the dials, blasting static for a moment, before he picked up some moody rock and roll band.

'Star,' he called, above the music, and held his hand out for her to join them. Marco and Paul rolled the two lifeless bodies out into the shadows to dispose of, so it was only David who watched with that little amused smile on his lips as she climbed hesitantly down the embankment. She stood with her tear-streaked face, illuminated by the dying glow of the flickering fire, unsure and hesitant.

'We won't hurt you,' Dwayne said softly. 'Those men were-'

'I know,' she cut in, her trembling voice barely above a whisper. But it didn't make it feel any easier to know that her brother was a cold-blooded killer. 'What are you?' she asked, glancing at David.

'Hunters.' Dwayne's tone was almost apologetic.

'Killers,' Paul's was not. He and Marco appeared behind the other two and settled themselves on the sand either side of the fire.

'Vampires,' Marco all but laughed, proudly as he sprawled out in the warmth of the fire and slurped his beer.

'The Lost Boys,' David laughed.

'Vampires aren't real.' Star sounded

as though she was trying to convince herself.

'Nah, you're awake girl. This ain't no dream. We're as real as your tits and your ass.' Paul leant forward eagerly as Marco snickered at his comment.

'Marco here was the last to change,' David motioned to the curly haired, younger boy. 'Dwayne before that.' Star glanced at her brother, who sat in the sand with his elbows resting on his knees, the sway of his long black hair the only indication that he had nodded as his head was bowed. 'Paul is older, though you wouldn't think it sometimes. And me. Well, let's just say I've got a few tales I could tell. Wise beyond my years I think is the expression, right?' David's ice blue eyes glinted intelligently. 'We are careful about where and when we feed, most times,' he shot a meaningful look at Marco, who looked a little abashed. 'Santa Carla is an excellent feeding ground for us. So much corruption, it makes it so easy. We aren't doing anything bad, in fact, we're thinning out the bad, helping to establish justice.' The other boys laughed at this explanation.

'No one we feed from is an innocent,' Dwayne added, looking up at his sister, who sat huddled by herself on the other side of the flames that were low and bright.

'We're like vigilantes of the supernatural world!' Paul exclaimed, chinking his can against Marco's as he crossed his legs to sit beside him.

'And this is the world you've chosen to join. To belong to.' David said with unblinking eyes. He crooked his finger and beckoned Star over to him, gesturing with a swift jerk of his platinum head for her to come closer and sit on his knee. Star obeyed, her black eyes wide and unsure.


	9. Chapter 9

'Where you going, Star?'

'I need a walk.' David stood up as Star shifted the comfort of her brother's arm from her shoulders. The small group had finished the beer in the cooler and a few other bottles Marco found in the old camper, and they had been sat around the glowing embers of the fire laughing and joking, as if they hadn't slaughtered two people only an hour or so ago.

'I'll come with you,' Dwayne said, kicking a heap of sand over Paul, who had pulled a face and pressed his thumb against his forehead.

'No,' David said. 'I'll take her.'

Star faltered but headed down to the beach. The cool evening air caught her hair, lifting it from the back of her neck and freshening her fire-warmed skin, making her tilt her head up towards the silver moon. The fine sand between her bare toes still held the heat of the day that was now behind them, though she could feel the change in temperature as she drew nearer the water's edge.

'Changing your mind, Star?' David asked, watching her from a little distance as she lifted the hem of her dress and let the tepid water lap at her feet. Her many silver bangles clinked, glinting with moonlight as she turned to David and shook her head.

'No.' He edged closer, hands in his pockets and collar turned up though he took care to keep his black boots out of the way of the playful water that sucked and pulled gently at Star's feet.

'We're dangerous. Monstrous, even.'

'No,' she said quietly, her tone suggesting to David that she was trying to convince herself. 'You aren't dangerous, not to everyone. Just to people who deserve it.' David snorted with something like derision.

'You think people deserve to have their throats ripped out? To die slowly whilst their heart pounds with agonising fear in their chests? As every person they've ever met, every mistake they've ever made and wish they've ever had flickers across their mind with longing and regret?' He flung a smooth, round pebble into the ocean that Star hadn't even seen him pick up. It skipped lightly across the waves, bouncing seven times before sinking in a circle of ripples that broke the calm surface of the water. Star swallowed.

'Maybe some do.' She shrugged and began to walk, heading away from the little camp. 'You said you only feed from the bad ones. That makes me feel a little better.'

'How much badness can one ingest before one becomes bad too, I often wonder?' David said lowly, as he followed Star along the shoreline. She fiddled with her collection of bangles, twisting a cheap silver ring on her finger as she shot David an uncertain look. 'It hasn't always been like that. We do have slip ups, occasionally. Some more than others. Marco more than most.' Star caught an almost affectionate smile on his lips, but it was quickly replaced by that oddly emotionless gaze that was grey in the darkness. 'It's hard to keep control once you start feeding. It's like an animal instinct, to drink and drink because you never know when the next meal is coming. But I keep the boys in line. I'll keep you in line too, when you belong to me. You will not feed without my permission, we cannot risk drawing attention to ourselves. My colony has lived in Santa Carla for over eighty years and I don't plan on moving us out any time soon.'

Star nodded, stealing a glance at him from time to time as he kept in step with her. His short blonde hair shone platinum in the silver light, his strong, beautiful face enchanting. David laughed softly, knowing as he looked at her, that it was too late. Star was captivated by his very presence. This was often a useful side effect of his eternal youth, but it was presently irritating. He had wanted this to be an informed decision that Star had come to herself, having heard the truth of immortality. After over a century on this hate-filled, spiteful and corrupt world, David had grown jaded and the chance of living forever had lost its appeal that it had originally held for his nineteen year old self, back when he'd been David Williams – bell-hop at the hedonistic Atlantis Hotel. He hadn't been given the whole picture before he was turned, and for that he would forever curse his maker.

'It's too late for you now, anyway.' David said, halting his slow pace. Star stopped too and turned to face him, confusion creasing her face.

'What do you mean?' she asked.

He stepped closer to her, their bodies only inches away from each other as the water lapped soundlessly over his boots.

'I mean you're lost now to any sense or feeling. You're captivated by me.' David's voice was low and gruff. Star felt the light touch of his leather glove on the back of her neck as he drew her closer still to whisper in her ear, his breath tickling over her skin like the kiss of a breeze. 'You would do anything I say, you would turn to the shadows in an instant.'

'Yes,' Star breathed, conscious only of his touch, his closeness and the quickened thud of her heart.

'Nothing I say about the hideousness of our existence will prevent you now. You want this, you want to belong to me.' A twisted smirk was on his lips, his cold eyes bright. _Am I enjoying this?_ David asked himself, _Am I getting a thrill out of her fragile mortality hanging by a thread on my whim? Yes I think I am_ , some sadistic voice in the back of his mind replied. Star looked so beautiful, bathed in the milky white moonlight and surrounded by the glimmering sea, like some classical goddess – all lithe, creamy limbs, thick dark hair and huge wide eyes as she trembled at his touch, longing for more.

'You would beg at my feet if I told you to,' David grinned. His hand slid from the back of her neck to caress her throat as he pulled back enough to let his lips almost – almost – brush across hers. It gave him a kick to see how she shivered with delight. But another, vindictive little voice piped up, unbidden. _It's not you, it's your power she's drawn to. She couldn't give a shit about you._ He gave her a little shove that made her stumble backwards and drop the hem of her dress that had been loosely gathered in her hand. Star gasped as the cool salty water seeped quickly through the thin fabric and chilled her legs, bringing her around to some kind of sense. She shook her head as though to clear it, watching a little warily as David turned away and ran a hand through his short hair. When he turned back to her, his light eyes were cold, the spark of warmth that had almost blossomed there had been quenched.

'The others are too young to know anything but joy at their youth and their strength at the moment, perhaps with the exception of Paul. But he's just Paul. Dwayne, Marco, they don't know the trials that come with this cursed half-life yet. It isn't something you can undo, and it comes with sacrifices.'

'What sacrifices?' Star asked, finding her voice.

'Giving up on family, friends. They'll all grow up, go on with their lives. Get married maybe, have kids. That's something you'll never do, if you come to me. Your body will be frozen, unable to change.' Star had often daydreamed about a white wedding, two kids one day, what little girl hadn't? But as her relationship deteriorated with her father and as the reality of her mother abandoning her was examined and processed by her maturing mind, Star had been terrified she might walk in the footsteps of either parent later in life. She shook her head once more, cocoa curls bouncing softly around her delicate features.

'I have no one, except Dwayne now.'

'What about Tozier?'

She gasped, her heart sinking as she remembered, guiltily, the only true friend she had ever really had.

'Oh! He must be worried sick! But, how do you know about him?'

'There's not a lot I miss on the Boardwalk. It's my business to know what's going on out there.'

'I have to go back, to explain, to let him know I'm safe.' David shook his head.

'You can't. You can't ever go back. I won't allow it.'

'I won't tell him about you, any of you, or this whole vampire thing. I promise.'

'Once you change, you won't ever be able to see the sun again. You won't be able to feel it's warmth on your skin, it'd kill you.' David continued, as if she hadn't spoken.

'I don't care about that!' Star was impatient, and grabbed David by the arm to spin him back to her as he continued his walking. 'I don't belong to you yet, I am going to see Tozier.'

David laughed, and for the first time in countless years, his eyes lit up with amusement.

'Get on my bike, the night's still young.'

'Hey, girl. What's goin' on?' Tozier asked through his yawn. He wore nothing but a billowing pair of blue stripped boxers, the tattoos that travelled up his arms and neck also covered most of his wide, barrel like chest as he held the back door of the tattoo parlour open. 'What the hell happened? Get in here,' his sleep-blurred eyes widened as he took in the state of Star's bloodied dress. Dwayne had helped her to clean the cut on her head, but hadn't any spare clothes for her to change into. 'Come in,' Tozier insisted, stepping back and holding the door open, gesturing at David too as Star seemed to hesitate. 'Come through to the front, Chris is still asleep.' He flipped on a side light which emitted a warm, bright glow, and settled himself on the red sofa. 'Where the hell you been, Star?'

It was a gesture of Tozier's good breeding – despite his hard looking exterior – that he merely nodded at David as he sat opposite in the wing-backed chair with a silent smirk. Tozier's eyes were full of concern for Star as he pulled her down beside him. 'So spill it, don't keep me waiting.'

'So I checked out that new place. Not so great, I wouldn't recommend making a reservation.' Star smiled weakly, but quickly grabbed Tozier's arm as the man made to stand up. 'It's not something you can solve with Patience.'

Tozier balled his meaty hands into fists and growled.

'I can't sit here and do nothing, knowing they've made mincemeat of your face, Star. What the hell are you on?'

'We've got it under control,' David added, smoothly. Tozier sat back, the heavy muscles of his tattooed chest flexing as he stroked his thick moustache and contemplated the white-blonde man for a moment, as if he was only just seeing him for the first time.

'Who the hell are you?'

'This is David, my brother's friend. He helped me out. I'm going to be staying with him, with Dwayne, for a while. I do appreciate everything you've done for me. I – I just wanted you to know that I hadn't got myself put on the back of a milk carton or anything.'

Tozier nodded. 'You know I'm always here for you, girl. Whatever you need, I'm your man. You want to take those clothes I got you? Chris isn't really in to cross dressing.' He grinned a little at Star's easy smile. 'Let me grab it all for you.'

'This where you've been staying, then?' David looked around with mild interest as Tozier went upstairs to gather Star's things, his light blue eyes lingering on various sketched designs that decorated the walls.

'I never really stayed here. Tozier wanted me to when things got bad at home but I'd rather be outside. It's why he changed my name to Star. I like the night, it's so peaceful. And whenever I came here he always said I had the stars caught in my hair. That, and my love of anything that sparkles.' Star gave a little smile and gently jangled the cheap bangles at her wrists, silver rings catching the light.

'Star's a great name, I like Star. What was your name before?'

'Ellora.' Star wrinkled her nose a little, pulling her feet up under her as she leant forward to adjust the design books on the table, more from force of habit than anything. 'My father chose that name for me. Ellora isn't the person I am now, my daddy killed that girl a long time ago.'

David stood up and browsed the designs on the wall for a moment, his hands behind his back as he pretended not to notice the tears Star hastily wiped away with the back of her hand. His finger traced the elegant lines of a calla lily.

'Pain can be a beautiful thing. It makes us stronger,' he said without turning to look at her. 'Friends do that too. You have a good friend here.'

'Tozier's a great guy. He gave me a job even though the first time we met I was lifting wallets from his clients. He taught me to pierce, but it's the tattoos I want to do really. Tozier's going to train me.' David turned around then, his gloved finger falling from the delicate rose he had been caressing.

'You'd have to give that up. Sticking needles into skin wouldn't do much for your control.' He grinned. 'Looks like this guy's been a great friend to you, be such a shame to throw a friendship like that away.'

'I wouldn't, I could still see him. This place stays open late and Tozier would meet me anywhere. I could still draw the designs for him, even if I couldn't tattoo.'

David crossed the room, closing the gap between them, leaning over Star as she stayed sat on the sofa, his beautiful, earnest face inches from her own.

'He won't want you when he sees what a twisted monster you've become. You'll disgust him, your friend wouldn't want you anywhere near him. Why would you want to destroy something you've got so good?'

Star's dark brown eyes were wide as she was fixated by David's bright blue ones.

'Because it's not what I want. I want to be with you and my brother. I want to belong and to be yours.' David took a breath, taking in her flushed red cheeks. His head bowed for a moment and when he looked up again his cold eyes were alight with some flicker of something akin to hope.

'You won't want to be mine when you realise what a curse it is I'll give you. Yes you'll be young forever, you'll never change.' One leather-clad finger lightly touched her blushing cheek, the contact sending a delicious thrill through her body. 'You will be beautiful for all eternity, just as you are now. You will never die. But everyone else around you will. You'll never be able to keep friendships because your eternal youth would raise too many questions. You'd be lost. Like me. A few hundred years of this cursed life gives you too much time to reflect, to remember and to regret. It isn't a life I would have chosen if I had the choice, but I'm giving you the choice and you need to choose right.'

'I'm choosing you.'

Taking another deep breath, David stood up.

'Everything ok?' Tozier asked, dumping a canvas bag full of clothes at his feet.

'There's somewhere I need to be,' David said, running a hand through his short blonde hair in a gesture that Star was beginning to recognise now as frustrated. He looked at Star. 'Meet me by the carousel at four, I'll take you back to the Bluff. Don't be late.' With a curt nod to Tozier, David swept out without looking back. The other man let out a low whistle.

'You ok, Star? I mean, really ok? That guy's intense. What does he mean he'll take you to the Bluff? He best not mean Hudson's Bluff, girl. You swore to me you wouldn't go up there.'

'I didn't actually promise that, Tozier. It's where Dwayne is staying, it's cosy.'

'Cosy? Star, the place is a death trap! Not to mention all the other shit that goes on up there.'

'Like what?' Star was a little curious, though she couldn't help the little drop of fear that slid down her spine. Tozier groaned as he heaved himself down on the couch beside her, scratching at the white shirt he had hastily thrown on whilst he'd been gathering the clothes upstairs.

'Evil shit. I've lived in Santa Carla all my life and even when I was a kid we would always hear stories about ghosts who lived up there, they evolved into devil worshipers over time. People would go up there to explore, mostly teenagers and idiotic New Agers, determined to find something supernatural. Most never came back, and the ones that did would babble and rave about monsters. Blood suckers and werewolves. I was never stupid enough to venture up there myself. My dad made me swear on my dog's life that I wouldn't.' He shrugged at the look Star gave him. 'I was a fat, friendless slob back then. That dog was the only thing worth more to me than my own life.'

'What do you think's there now, like really there?'

'Could be it is ghosts. Stands to reason really. That hotel was full to bust in 1901 when the ground opened up that night and swallowed the thing whole. Not one person was pulled out alive and some of the bodies were never found. There's gotta be something up there that leaves such a bad vibe. You seriously going up there with that guy?'

'His name's David, and yes, for now.' Star smiled and leant across to kiss Tozier's bald head. 'Don't worry though, I'll not forget you.'

'You better not, or I will be bringing Patience up there to see what's going down.'

Star grinned. 'You got any coffee going? Take it out of my paycheck.'

'What the hell have you agreed to?' David demanded, his ice blue eyes flashing as he slammed his fist on the glass table top.

'Don't take that tone with me.' Max pushed his thin framed glasses a little further up his nose, his words curt and sharp. 'You know we have no choice by the rules of our kind to help each other out.'

'Since when did 'help each other out' become handing the whole of Santa Carla to another colony on a plate?' He leant forward in his chair, the smooth leather creaking and his beautiful features were twisted with annoyance.

'They've got a good set up going, I have to say. A little different to yours. You and your boys prey on the – unsavoury – shall we say? Whereas this new colony have taken to thinning out the down and outs, the no-hopers. Where's the harm?' Max sat back in his chair, fingers steepled as he watched the anger build on David's face.

'Where's the harm? The two of them have taken out around 32 people already in the two weeks they've been open. Too many, too fast. It's going to draw unwanted attention and threaten us all. They aren't clean either, they're bleeding them out slowly and torturing those people.'

Max frowned thoughtfully at this.

'That does sound like a lot of bodies in rather a short space of time for only two of them, I do admit. Franco said it was just himself and his son.'

'Niko?' David's teeth clenched as he leant forward, remembering the sleek, good looking Italian. 'He's the bait I think, drawing in the girls. What bothers me is that you've taught us not to play with our food. It's unnecessary to prolong the suffering and I think they're hoarding them in the basement, feeding on them slowly.'

A deep, belly laugh erupted from the older man as he stood up and shook the sharp creases out of his jeans. He strode across the room to stand at the floor to ceiling wall of glass that offered an almost panoramic view of the twinkling lights of the nicer end of Santa Carla. He clasped his hands behind his back, his powerful frame still vibrating with his amusement and David was reminded just how strong Max was.

'How long did it take you to learn not to play with your food, David? I remember the joy it gave you in those early years, to smell the fear and taste the terror in their blood. To chase, to hunt. You were insatiable.' Max rocked back on his heels and turned to glance in an almost fatherly-like way at David. 'You were hard to control back then, almost impossible to train. You had no concerns for the wellbeing of your food then, that I find this sudden compassion a little alarming.'

David tracked Max with his eyes as the taller man crossed the room to a polished walnut sideboard, watching as long fingers hovered for a moment over a selection of cut-crystal decanters.

'You're looking a little pale, my boy.' Max lifted a long glass bottle with one hand that held a dark red liquid, as rich as port, carefully picking up two small tumblers with the other and set them down on the table. The dark leather of his couch creaked as he sat back down and poured the thick liquid into both glasses, smiling gently as he watched David's eyes dilate at the scent. 'Drink.' He offered the tumbler and David drained it without hesitation.

'I haven't fed in a while,' David admitted, gesturing for a top up. 'I've been too busy watching these Italians.' Max filled the glass to the brim this time, setting the bottle back down as he sipped his own drink.

'You must take care of yourself, first and foremost. The colony need you to lead them, to keep them in line. I've a feeling that there may be more – visitors – to Santa Carla than I was led to believe. Franco came to me asking for cover for himself and his boy. I admit I was nervous, wondering what he was going to ask. Very nervous, if I'm honest – he is from a great succession of Elders. Generally colonies don't just turn up uninvited, asking for jobs. We find a good thing and stick with it until some disaster forces a move. I still don't know why they're here and I'm quite suspicious about their intentions. If there are more than two of them, we could be in for a little trouble. We aren't a big colony and most of your boys are young, too young really to have the discipline should the need come to fight. Perhaps strength in numbers is the way forward, but we must be choosey in who we recruit. Santa Carla is my territory and I will not give it up without a fight.'

David nodded and closed his eyes, leaning back in his chair to let the sweet, revitalising high of the blood take effect. He licked his lips, savouring the taste.

'I do have one in mind to turn,' he said softly, smiling a little to let his blood-red teeth show.


	10. Chapter 10

Star shifted the canvas bag from one shoulder to the other, her footsteps sounding hollow and empty on the boards as she walked. The last security light she had passed had not been working, and though the darkness didn't usually bother her, for some reason tonight it did. She paused for a moment, pretending to adjust the drop of her long skirt but really listening out for the soft footfalls she thought had been following her. She straightened up.

'Wake up, Star,' she mumbled to herself. _It's just an echo,_ she thought. As it had been so often during her recent escapades, the pier was empty. But why did she hear footsteps treading softly behind her?

Tozier had seen her off, bleary eyed and worried at the back door of his tattoo parlour.

'Let me walk you there at least. I don't like the thought of you heading up to Hudson's Bluff on that creep's motorcycle, let alone you out there on your own going to meet him,' he'd said, almost comical in his over-large, striped boxers.

'Please,' Star had said, waving his concerns aside with one hand. 'I used to sleep out there on my own. The Boardwalk is my home, the night is my friend. Nothing bad will happen.' Star had grinned then, almost believing it herself as she took the bag from her friend. 'Don't worry about me. I'm a tough cookie, made to survive.' She blew him a kiss and slung the bag over her shoulder, shooing him back to bed with a flick of her hand as she rounded the corner and slipped out of his sight.

Now, almost blinded by the black night, she found her heart beating hard in her throat as her ears picked up the sound of every grain of sand blowing across the wooden boards, the creak of the Boardwalk as it sighed and settled into place beneath her feet. The ocean pushed and pulled below, a sound that was as familiar as her own pulse.

But there was another sound. The tread of someone else behind her. But each time Star turned around, shadow lay upon shadow and she could make out nothing in the darkness. Which was almost as bad as seeing _something._

Star measured her steps, counting them equally in her head to give her something other than her irrational fear to focus on. She had only six hundred and fifty steps to go to reach the carousel, if she could trust her own judgement.

' _Mon ami_ ,' came a rich, velvety voice that made her skin crawl. Star froze, unable to turn on the spot to face the man who spoke. 'You left so suddenly, we didn't have the chance to get to know each other properly. I feel you had an unfair – representation – of our hospitality. You still require somewhere to stay, no?' His hand slid up her arm, leaving a trail of goosebumps in its wake.

'I have somewhere to stay now, thank you,' Star said curtly, hoping her voice didn't tremble as much as she thought it did. Niko pressed on her arm, turning Star around to face him. He was grinning and his sharp, white teeth were almost luminous in his tanned face.

'But only we can help you with your situation. Find you somewhere a little more permanent.' Niko's wide hand travelled further along Star's arm, reaching her shoulder and gently pushing back her thick curls and tucking them behind her ear, caressing her cheek. Star stepped back immediately, her eyes fierce and guarded.

'Don't touch me,' she growled.

'So defiant,' Niko chuckled. 'I like it. Too often your kind are sucked in by our beauty. Compliant and willing. It is not often a girl runs from me. None who live to tell the tale anyway, I can assure you of that, _bella_.'

'Well there's a first time for everything.' Star took a succession of steps back, jamming one hand deep into the bag still on her shoulder.

'Star,' he purred, his baritone voice rich and smooth. 'You're so beautiful. Come to me, my precious, and I will show you how to shine.' Niko opened his arms wide, inviting her with his liquid brown eyes and perfectly chiselled features.

'Get away from me,' Star intoned, enunciating each word carefully and slowly, in case her meaning should be unclear.

'I don't think you quite are understanding me. Perhaps something is being lost in translation, hmm?' Niko closed the gap with one step, grabbing at Star's arm. The girl struggled, trying to take a step back to pull away from him, but Niko was strong. He took a step forward and grabbed at her other arm, thick fingertips digging hard into her warm flesh. 'No one runs away from me.' His eyes, black in the darkness now, glittered dangerously as his features elongated in that animalistic fashion that she recognised from Dwayne and the other boys. An involuntary cry left her lips, which made Niko smile sadistically. As quick as a snake, his hand had struck to wind itself in her thick hair, yanking her head back painfully making Star cry out louder.

Instantly, visions of her daddy kicked in. Flickering like an old movie in her mind, Star saw Hank towering over a dark haired little girl, raining blow after blow on her bowed head… his bare foot kicking ten bells of shit out of the hunched frame of a teenager too terrified to do anything but shield her face so she could at least go to school on Monday… his thick fingers tangling in her dark hair as his other fist belted down to blacken her eye and split her lip…

'NO!' she screamed, ripping the hand from her hair and a hunk of dark strands in the process. 'Don't you dare touch me you fucking shit sucking vampire!' Niko's laugh rolled as ambivalently as the ocean waves.

'Blood is much tastier than shit, I can assure you. But I'm tired of playing games. Your boyfriend has a lot to answer for, and taking your life will be a good place to start, _mi bella_. A shame to waste such beauty. Alas, I am but a slave to my instincts.'

'As am I,' cried Star, dragging the short blade out of the bag that Tozier had given her. He'd stuffed it down the side of the clothes, making sure she knew it was there before he'd let her leave.

'Let's hope you'll never need to use it,' he'd said seriously, running his thumb along the blade to show her how sharp it was, before sliding it inside the bundle of dresses, skirts and tops. But she whipped it out now. It was wide but short, serrated along one edge with a gentle curve like a bowie knife. But it was made of solid silver. Chris had given it to Tozier on the date of their first anniversary, a beautiful piece of metal work which had been more of a display piece rather than functional. But Tozier loved his blades, so he'd sharpened it with all the others in his collection.

The smooth metal caught the fury in Star's eyes as she flicked it up and caught Niko's chin with the sinfully sharp edge. She knew Niko was just like David, so the dark blood that blossomed along the thin slice in his flesh surprised her for some reason. Star hadn't given much thought about _them_ having blood that was so human-like.

Niko rubbed his hand across the small cut and contemplated the blood on his hand before laughing. 'Oh, so you want to play it like that?' He lifted his hand to his nose, nostrils flaring in delight at the scent. His long, thin tongue extended lizard-like to lick the blood from his palm. 'Mmm… I bet your blood is much sweeter than mine.'

'Don't come any closer,' Star warned, holding the knife out warily in front.

'You can't hurt me,' Niko said, reaching out for her again. Star feigned a stab to the right, swiping up her fallen bag with her other hand and making a run for it as she lunged to the left. Niko, though he had flicked to the right to catch Star for a split second, soon corrected himself with lightning speed and made a break for it, hot on her heels. Though the terrified girl ran as fast as she could, boosted by the adrenaline pulsing through her veins, Star was just no match for Niko's inhuman speed. The man chuckled as though he was enjoying this little charade, his long fingers entangling in her loose, flowing hair again as it streamed behind her like a ribbon. He wound his fist into her already tangled curls and yanked her back. But Star, feeling her hair catch in his hand, swung her arm up, jabbing blindly with the knife and almost retching at the crunch she felt as it slid cleanly between his ribs.

Niko cursed in Italian as the silver blade pierced his flesh. It stung instantly, the edges of the cut burning. But his grip only tightened on Star's hair as she tried desperately to twist away from him. She swept blindly again with the knife, striking lucky as she somehow managed to drag the short blade across his stomach, from hip to hip, making Niko bellow in pain like a wounded animal. His whole abdomen felt as though it were on fire and he bent over a little to try and relieve the ache.

'Argh, you bitch!' he cursed. 'What is that? Silver? Clever little trick, but it won't save you now!' His other hand swung up to clutch at her throat, his fingers squeezing painfully.

'Yes – it – will,' Star gasped, lifting the knife now to slice easily through the hair Niko still held, leaving him with a fistful of brown strands. He blinked, surprised, letting his grip slacken for a moment which meant Star could wrench his other hand from her neck and run again.

Her bare feet pounded on the wooden pier like the blood pulsing in her ears and her heart pumping in her chest. Star could see the brightly painted carousel already, the wooden horses frozen in the act of prancing, speared through their middles by their twisted, golden poles. Desperate eyes raced from side to side, scanning the darkness for David and his bike. Surely it was past four by now? The heavy, thudding sound of Niko storming close behind her made Star run faster than she ever had. But she tripped on something. Her own feet perhaps, the muscles in her thighs already burning with the effort of running and tensed by the adrenaline coursing through her body. Star flew through the air for a moment, tumbling down onto her front and skinning her knees painfully on the rough pier as she put her hands out to save herself from falling on her face and the silver knife skittered across the floor just a few inches out of her reach.

Panting with exhaustion she closed her eyes in defeat as Niko wrapped one arm around her waist and jerked her head up with one hand under her chin, exposing her throat. She could feel his breath cool on her skin, sense his excitement as she imagined his dark, wild features alight with pleasure as he opened his mouth to bite deep into her hot, pulsing vein.

'You're late, Star.' The gravelly, familiar drawl had never been so welcome as it was then.

Her eyes snapped open and there, sat astride his motorcycle like a dark knight on his steed, was David. 'Get the fuck off of her,' he growled fiercely at Niko, glaring down at the other man as he crouched behind the kneeling girl. 'She is mine.'


	11. Chapter 11

David's foot booted Niko in the face, causing the Italian's nose to explode with a crack. The warm blood splattered Star's cheek as she crouched on the dock, her hands wrapped around her throat in an effort to shield her neck from Niko's razor-like teeth. She felt his hands leaving her as Niko fell backwards and clutched his face with a cry.

'I said,' growled David. 'She is mine. Get your hands off her.' Niko raged with pain, the blood flowing from between his fingers and dripping steadily down his front as Star crawled to David's feet to get away from him. He stepped in front of her, reaching down to grab the front of Niko's shirt.

'Santa Carla is ours, _amico mia,_ mine and yours. This girl belongs to us all.' Niko pushed himself up to his feet and stood head to head with David, his bloody shirt still clutched in David's hand.

'It's mine,' David intoned menacingly. 'This city is mine and everything in it is mine. I will not let you destroy what belongs to me.' Star couldn't see how flat and dark David's eyes had become, how his strong jaw began to change and his teeth lengthened, but she could feel the fury coming off him in cold waves. Gathering herself together she managed to find her feet again, though her hands were shaking as she stepped back.

'Get on my bike, Star,' David said without even looking back. Star moved quickly, grabbing up her bag first and then reaching around David's legs to pick up Tozier's blade. She soon pulled back her hand as a kick from David's heavy black boot sent the knife sailing clear across the pier and into the calm sea below with a barely audible splash. 'Don't touch that,' David barked at her. 'I said get on the bike, we're leaving.' The girl scrabbled back and hurried to the motorcycle that gleamed silver and black in the moonlight. Pushing the tangled hair from her frightened, weary eyes, Star watched as Niko brought his hands up to try and loosen David's grip on his bloody shirt.

'What are you going to do with me?' he asked quietly though Star, being just a few feet away, heard every word. Niko's voice still had that cool, confident accent and was unconcerned, mocking almost. 'Max will hear of this, my father will tell him. You know Franco will not tolerate such treatment of his beloved son. This could even mean war between our houses, if I want it to.' He began to laugh, watching some kind of emotion flicker across David's face no doubt. It was a quiet, gentle sound that rose to a deep roll of utter amusement. 'I would advise that you choose your next move very, very carefully.'

Star, sitting on the bike behind, could only see how David's fist clenched even harder, as though he wanted nothing more than to crush that handful of fabric to dust. But then David's other fist came up and he punched Niko away from him, forcefully shoving him backwards so the other man stumbled. Niko laughed again and peered around David, glaring with black want at Star.

'This isn't over, _bella_. Believe me, it isn't over. I will not rest until I have your blood upon my lips.' He lifted a hand and blew a flirty air kiss in Star's direction, causing David to roar and lunge at the figure that retreated almost too quickly for Star to see. The girl shuffled backwards on the leather seat, clutching at her bag and making room for David as he stomped over and straddled the bike with a long, graceful movement, despite the thunder on his face.

His nostrils flared as he turned to her and Star could see his eyes dilate, even in the dark. His features had returned to their normal striking broodiness, but there was still something edgy about him.

'Did he bite you?' David demanded. Star suddenly remembered the blood that had splattered her cheek from Niko's broken nose.

'No,' she said, raising a hand to her face to wipe at the blood and lifting her wet fingers to eye level to inspect it. 'Hey!' she cried in surprise as David suddenly slapped her hand away.

'Don't lick it,' David warned, firmly.

'I wasn't going to lick it!' Star said, indignantly. 'What do you think I am, a bloodsucker?'

'Not yet,' he grinned grimly, revving the engine to life and careening off along the pier with such speed that Star squawked and had to fling her arms around his waist to stop herself from falling off the back. 'But you soon will be,' David chuckled, his voice raised to carry over the whip of the wind as they sped along.

Star was soon grinning too, the earlier fear and weariness disappearing with each mile of the Boardwalk that whizzed by beneath the bike's wheels. She crouched low behind David's broad back to stop the sand that was kicked up from scratching her face as they bumped down onto the shoreline and wound along the ocean's edge and followed the coast north.

'Woah, lookie look, boys!' The irrepressibly happy tone of Paul carried loud and clear above the still rumbling engine, though David had skidded to a stop beside a driftwood fire surrounded by a circle of heaped rocks. The beautiful eerie blue glow kicked up by the salt dried into the wood illuminated the other three boys as they sat around, relaxed.

'Where ya been?' Paul enquired, lounging back on his side as he sprawled beside the fire. David cut the engine and kicked the stand out from under his bike, sitting down beside Dwayne.

'Saving her ass again,' David said, gesturing to Star as she climbed off the bike and pressed herself close to Dwayne's side. Her brother turned to lay aside a well-loved six-string, freeing up his arm to drape around Star and pull her close.

'What happened? You're bleeding?' Dwayne gripped her chin, frowning in concern as he examined the blood.

'It's not my blood. It's Niko's.'

'From that old restaurant place?' Dwayne asked.

'Yeah,' David answered for her, elbows resting on his knees as he tossed a few dry twigs into the flames, causing them to flicker a pretty shade of green. 'I think we've just started a war.'

'Woah man!' Paul leapt up excitedly, kicking over the can of beer he'd been drinking. 'Let's do it. Name the time and the place, man and I'm there.' Marco crowed in delight, picking up on Paul's enthusiasm.

'Hell yeah, brah!' He swung his fist into his palm before loudly high-fiving Paul. 'Bring it on, let's fight!'

'No,' David said without looking up from the dancing, almost hypnotic flames. 'Not yet.' Dwayne nodded in agreement, his warm brown eyes thoughtful as he looked up at the other two. Marco was grinning, his blue eyes wide as he ran two hands through his blonde curls. He was eager, excited. But he was still young. Paul looked pumped, flexing his arms beneath the torn sleeves of his jacket.

'We aren't ready yet,' David said, and the other two sat back down like two toddlers chided for making too much noise. 'As a colony we aren't strong enough to take them on.'

'There's only two of them, there are four of you,' Star pointed out, rubbing the blood from her cheek again and glaring at David as if daring him to strike her hand away again. 'You could take them easily.'

'There may only be two,' David acknowledged, his cold eyes lingering on her with interest in a way that made her drop her gaze and her hand. 'But there could be more. Also, Franco and his son are descended from a line that goes way back, a powerful family known for its strength. It wouldn't surprise me to find there are more of them in Santa Carla. Numbers, rather than strength might give us an advantage, if there are only two of them. However, we also have something of value we can use to give us the upper hand.'

'What's that?' Dwayne asked, as Paul and Marco exchanged confused looks.

'Her.' David jerked his head at Star.

'What?' the girl cried, her brown eyes alight with disgust. 'I am not a bargaining chip for you to use!' Dwayne gave a little growl and held her tighter against his side. David fixed her with his icy, unrelenting stare.

'You'll be whatever I say you are,' he said simply. But Star refused to drop her gaze or to look away this time. The blue-green flames played gently over her pretty face, giving her dark wide eyes an ethereal glaze.

'I am going to become one of you, I can help you fight,' she said firmly, challenging David to deny her.

'Get outta here, girl!' Paul laughed. 'You couldn't fight a cold, let alone a vampire!'

'I want to fight,' she insisted, refusing to look away from David. He shook his head slowly.

'Not until this is over. He wants you as you are, you're no good to us if I turn you now.'

Star looked hurt and Dwayne looked pissed, but he held his tongue and slammed his fist into the sand beside him. David chuckled.

'Niko wants her blood, Dwayne. You know it won't be the same when she's one of us, her blood won't be as sweet to him. We can use her as she is to lure him to us.'

'Then what?' Marco asked, eager. David shrugged.

'If we can get Niko on his own, we'll have the upper hand for sure. We either get him and his father to agree to leave, or we kill them. Santa Carla isn't going to be big enough for two colonies. Especially the way they've been feeding lately.'

'And Star?' Dwayne asked with a dark frown. David contemplated the beautiful girl who glowered back at him.

'I'll turn her. If she survives this.'


	12. Chapter 12

'Peace, my boy,' Franco chuckled in his native tongue, watching his son pace the room frantically. 'Why are you letting this upset you so?'

'Because his pet bitch stuck me, Papa! With silver!' Niko ripped his top up to expose his toned abs, a long silver scar running from hip to hip beneath the dried blood and a new two inch scar marred his perfect ribs.

'Why didn't you snap her neck?' Franco asked, his small, wicked eyes glittering with fury.

'What about the agreement you had with Max? You said we weren't to cause trouble so we could stay here until the others come.' Niko folded his long limbs into the old plush armchair with a heavy huff of frustration, drumming his long fingers on the arm of the couch that his father sat on. 'Believe me, I'd like nothing better than to rip that girl's throat out while he watches, but I thought we had to wait until the rest arrive so we can crush this other colony?'

'A boy after my own heart,' Franco murmured almost lovingly, as he caressed the blonde head that lay on his lap. The thin, emaciated frame of the girl sprawled across the length of the sofa didn't even twitch as the conversation bandied above her. 'Santa Carla is the place we have been looking for, since we were run out of Greece… Yes, I had thought the best course of action was to get Max onside. Perhaps even pursued some of his boys to join us. I have heard many great things of this David of his.' Niko turned his head and spat at the mention of his name, earning a glare from his father in the darkness. 'But it seems we are raising heckles already. Maybe we cannot afford to wait any longer.'

'He smashed the store-front window to cause a distraction, so his pet bitch could escape!' Niko flared. Franco reached out to lay a cool hand on his son's arm, the other hand raised to his lips to gesture quiet.

'I did wonder about that sound. And Dino?' Franco asked, enquiring about the third member of their colony, the man in chef whites cooking up great vats of soup to feed the hungry of Santa Carla.

'He boarded everything up, he's still touting out the front so people know we're open. We need to feed you, Papa.' Niko patted his father's hand gently, causing the older, plumper man to laugh.

'I feed on their fear and their dread. Their tears of terror nourish me and I relish their flailing. That moment when they realise all hope is lost tastes the sweetest. I have no need for the amount of blood you bring me. You must make sure you take care of yourself, also, child. If it comes to war with Max and his boys, you must be in peak condition.' He ran a hand along the head of the silent girl in his lap as though she were a cat curled up for affection and then reached out for her arm, offering the wrist to Niko. 'When they reach this point, I have little interest in them. Her pulse is weak and her mind is fled – where is the fun in that? I want to know when you will let me hunt for myself.'

Niko took the offered wrist roughly and bit without hesitation. His soft suckling was the only sound for a while – the girl was beyond making any noise now, though her eyelids fluttered briefly. If the room had any windows, or even some electric source of illumination, it would have thrown all of the bite marks on her body into stark relief. She was naked, covered from neck to ankle in deep, wide bite marks and thin, shallow cuts. At first she had screamed, which delighted the older man, then her screams had faltered into sobs and pleas each time he fed. At one point, she had acted as though she enjoyed the sharp rip of his fangs as they tore into her flesh, his razor-like nails scoring her skin, in the hope that he might turn her, or even keep her long enough for her to work a way out of the forever locked room - but all that soon turned to begging for an end to her life. They never did last longer than three days, Franco's hunger was insatiable.

'Papa, please. Once we know which side Max will fall, you can hunt for yourself.' Niko sat back with his eyes closed, letting the wrist drop from his hand and giving a gentle nudge so that the lifeless body rolled from his father's lap, the long dirty blonde hair revealing young, almost pretty features that Star would have recognised from the 'missing' posters brought into Tozier's. 'Until then, you're our most treasured possession – a relic of the ancient way of life!' Niko grinned, drunk with blood. 'We must keep you safe. When we have control of Santa Carla, you will be there to lead us.'

'You have two nights to sort this mess out.' Niko nodded.

'I just want the girl. Then I'll be satisfied. If I can just sink my teeth into her perfect flesh, I'd gladly live alongside that shit that busted my nose.' He rubbed a long finger alongside his now perfectly healed nose. 'No one runs away from Niko and lives.'

Franco laughed again and stretched himself out on the now almost empty sofa.

'That's my boy.'

'So, you want to be one of us, huh?' Marco grinned, holding out an open beer for Star to take as he sat beside her in the surf, dry sand beneath them and bare toes in the water. Star took the beer, but didn't drink it, glancing up at the young, smiling boy beside her.

'Dwayne looks like he's having a blast,' she couldn't help but smile back.

'Sleep all day, party all night,' Marco agreed. 'It's fun to be a vampire! What's not to like?'

'Really?'

'You really aren't sure about turning are you?' Marco asked, leaning in close. Star threw a glance over her shoulder at David, who was deep in conversation with Dwayne beside him, but staring at the two by the water's edge.

'I just want to feel I belong somewhere. But the whole idea of drinking blood just makes me feel sick.'

'It's sweet when you turn. The blood I mean. Like, nothing you've ever tasted – creamier than chocolate, more delicious than beer!' He laughed, his light eyes dancing. 'Never thought I'd say that and hell, I'm not even old enough to drink beer. Not technically anyway.' He held the can up to Star and took a long, deep slug.

'And the whole killing people thing?' Marco nodded, looking out across the water.

'That gets easier. Especially when you know what those people have done. It's like truth, justice – the American way.' Star couldn't help but laugh a little at that. 'You ever eat a burger or a hotdog?'

'Yes,' Star said slowly with a little frown.

'Ever wonder if it was wrong to kill the cow or the pig that made that meat? It's a bit like that, I guess. Except those cows and pigs never murdered or raped no body.' Star took a swig from the can in her hand and looked over her shoulder again to find David still staring.

'You like him, huh?' The girl blushed, grateful for the cool, dark night.

'He doesn't like me,' she said and instantly regretted her words, knowing that she sounded like some wounded fifth-grader. Marco laughed good-naturedly.

'He doesn't take easily to most people. He turned a long time ago, his sire changed him without his consent so he's got some whole beef about that. Also, he doesn't trust very easily. We're designed to be attractive, to draw people in to make it easier for us to feed on them. We're alluring.' He gave her a look that was so obviously meant to be flirty and just wasn't, that Star ended up laughing. 'David worries a lot that women aren't really drawn to who he is, only what he is. Trouble is, he never gives anyone enough of a chance to find out what he's really like. He wanted us to kill you, you know. Me and Paul. The first night Dwayne brought you back to ours.'

'What? Why?' Star, having been lounging back in the sand, lulled by Marco's soothing voice and the lap of the waves over her feet, sat up suddenly.

'No one comes back to our place. David doesn't think it's right to soil our beds with food.' Marco laughed again at his own joke. 'Also, it's risky. If anyone ever escapes us,' he puffed out his scrawny chest beneath the tasselled and colourfully patched leather jacket, 'and they never have… but if they did – they would be able to lead people straight to us. That would be the end.' He drew his hand across his throat dramatically.

'What changed his mind?' Star asked, sipping at the beer again. Marco drained his can and crushed it on his head, tossing it over his shoulder.

'He saw you. I saw him looking. He was waiting, listening as Dwayne got you back to sleep. He wanted to make sure Dwayne didn't tell you what we were, but then he saw how beautiful you were and he wanted you. It's as simple as that. He still wants you.' Star couldn't help but feel the blood rushing up to colour her cheeks.

'He wants me dead.'

'If he wanted you dead, you'd be dead already.'

'Boys,' David drawled without really raising his voice. 'And Star.' She turned instantly at her name and Marco stood up beside her, offering a hand to pull her up from the sand which she took, dusting off her skirt as she drew closer to the fire. David lowered his legs, patting his knee for her to it on with a smirk that almost dared her to take. And she did without hesitation this time, admiring how hard and smooth the lines of his body were beneath his long thick coat. David's gloved hands snaked around her possessively, one clasping her waist and the other reaching up under her newly trimmed but still long hair to stroke at her neck. Dwayne looked away, watching Paul leave the bike he'd been tinkering with in the glow of the firelight and come to join them. Marco perched on a stone not too far away.

'Dwayne and I have been talking. Niko needs to think that we're submitting to him, that we're going to give him a sacrifice as a token of our friendship…' He pulled back, angling Star so that he could lock eyes with her. She held his gaze steadily. 'So we can take control of him. I don't like losing control. You boys know that. And Star will know that soon enough.'

'Surely a sacrifice has to agree, to make it all the more potent?' she suddenly challenged him, her dark eyes wide and unblinking. A slow, very slight smirk touched David's lips.

'Sometimes,' he allowed.

'Well. If I'm to be this sacrifice, I want something in return.' Her arms slid slowly around David's neck, her beautiful face moving closer to his striking features. His leather-gloved fingers twined in her thick, brown hair.

'What would that be?' he breathed into her ear, making her heart skip a beat.

'I want to know how you turned,' she said.


	13. Chapter 13

Paul whistled low under his breath at the request, his constant smirk of amusement frozen on his face as Marco raised his brows and looked from David to Star and back again. Dwayne sat up a little straighter and leaned forward with his arms resting on his drawn up knees and raised an eyebrow in anticipation.

The boys had heard bits about David's changing – snippets he had thought relevant as and when, but none had heard the full story and so all were still, wondering if he would grant Star's request.

'Well?' the girl asked, shifting the hair from her face as she leant back a little to take in David's stony expression. The light wisps of cloud that had snagged around the moon were shifted gently away by a light breeze, allowing the clear white light to filter down on the gathering around the fire. Star had washed her bloody face with handfuls of cool ocean water earlier and her skin now gleamed like a pearl, surrounded by the dark ink of her loose hair. Her large, almond shaped eyes were expectant, glittering like the bangles at her wrists.

'Deal,' David agreed, rubbing a finger along his top lip as he transferred the barely there weight of Star from one knee to the other, cradling her against his chest.

'Alright,' Paul practically whispered enthusiastically, punching the air and earning himself a dark glare from David. Marco snickered and launched a beer to Paul, who caught it deftly and snapped it open. Dwayne passed one to David and Star before opening a can for himself.

'Don't you guys ever get drunk?' Star asked, feeling light headed from the beer she'd had earlier, but taking a drink anyway.

'Alcohol has no effect on us. We don't need to drink or eat food to survive like you do, but we enjoy it,' David informed her.

'So don't try and out drink us,' Paul laughed, holding his beer up to 'cheers' Star and then drinking deeply.

'So come on, David, spill it man. We're all listening.' Marco sprawled himself out on the sand, the orange flames of the fire flickering blue and green every now and then as the salt from the driftwood burnt away.

'The year was 1898, I was sixteen. My father was a good for nothing, gambling drunk who spent what little he could earn as soon as he'd been paid it. He was always angry about something – usually because he'd spent out his last dime and had nothing more to drink. He always laying in to my mother and us – my brothers and me - knocking us about.' Star's eyes were soft as she lay a hand gently on his chest, feeling something stir inside at this sudden insight into David's past. She knew what it was like to suffer at the hands of someone you loved.

'We got by as best we could by any means. Beg, borrow, steal, we weren't proud. There was very little work around and Santa Carla wasn't what you'd call a real holiday destination back then. But my father taught me well. I could fight my way out of any situation, never got my pretty face bloody and to be honest, I loved the thrill of feeling my knuckles crack against a jaw. The pain that blossomed in my own hand made me feel real, alive.' David's eyes were black and hollow at the memory, the smallest smirk tugging at his lips.

'I had a short fuse, inherited from my father, and a wickedly accurate and fast right hook. Pretty soon I had a reputation around the pier, fighting for money to begin with. Unbeaten by the challengers I had, I got cocky. Fighting for money wasn't enough and I'd learned to think that the world owed me something, for giving me such a shit beginning in life. So I began to take what I wanted when I wanted it. Money, girls. If I liked the look of it then it was mine.

A few other no-hopers began to tag along with me and we would mess around most days, practicing our moves and training by beating each other black and blue.' David flexed his gloved fingers and cracked his knuckles before wrapping both arms around Star again.

'I had two younger brothers back then. Both idolised me as my reputation swelled. Luke, the youngest, joined us the summer he turned fifteen. My other brother, John, had joined the army by that point and so my mother was devastated when Luke left too, to live with me in an apartment I rented in the Upper East Side of town. I was nineteen and had the world at my feet. My own place, a fierce reputation and an unbeaten gang of boys around me who would do anything for my approval.'

'What about cops? Didn't anyone try to stop you?' Star asked quietly.

David grinned without humour, looking into the flames. His arm tightened a little on Star's waist. 'They turned a blind eye most of the time. It's amazing what money can do to the law. Corruption is cheap enough if you pay the right person. The rest of the time, I was like a wild animal. Cold, calculating, uncaring.'

'Not changed much then,' Paul snorted, regretting his words immediately as David fixed him with an icy glare.

'I was worshipped in the underground circles. We would terrorize the streets at night, leaving a beaten, broken trail behind us.'

'I stand by my previous point,' Paul muttered under his breath, unable to help himself. Marco's eyes flickered between David and Paul with a grin and Dwayne shook his head silently, though Star saw his lips twitch in the glowing firelight.

'So… how did you turn?' Star asked gently, lightly touching his cheek with her fingertips, captivated by the ebb and flow of his storytelling.

'I picked on the wrong guy. One night Luke and I had fallen in a drunken stupor out of a bar, long after closing, along the far end of the pier. We saw a man on his own, smartly dressed and wearing an expensive-looking hat. He had his nose in the air as he looked out across the ocean then down at a gold pocket-watch he hand in his hand. I'd always wanted a watch like that so I told the guy to hand it over. I couldn't believe it when he laughed. He didn't even turn around. I should have known then that there was something odd about him, but I was young, bloated with my own ego and a skin-full of liquor. That unwavering laugh infuriated me, he didn't know who I was. But I was going to show this guy that I was a force to be reckoned with and that when I wanted something, I got it.

I threw a punch to the back of his head, one that was hard enough to have knocked him to his knees. The guy didn't flinch, didn't even turn around. So I leaned in closer and socked him again. Luke closed in on him and pulled out his switchblade.

'Woah, tag team!' Paul mused, swinging his long blonde hair as he gave a small air-punch. 'Rock on, man!' David stilled him with a look.

'It was my fault, my goddamned stupid bravado. Fury ate me up from the inside as this guy didn't even show a flicker of fear. I wanted to make _him_ suffer, to pay for his ignorance. Not Luke. I hadn't spent the last three years risking my life on the streets and in the ring to be ignored. I roared and flung myself at him. Luke took his cue from me and barrelled in with all the enthusiasm a fifteen year old boy tanked up on spirits could muster when his older brother is looking on.

One swing. That's all it took. One punch from that guy and Luke was out cold. It took me a little while to realise he was dead, that the liquid seeping from his nose and his ears meant he was gone before he even hit the floor.' Marco stretched out on his back and tilted his face towards the flames, watching the low burning fire dance as he listened, looking a little uncomfortable. Dwayne leant back to rest on one elbow, a knee bent as he tilted his head to one side. Star slipped an arm around David's neck, a frown of sorrow etched on her face.

'I went berserk on him when I realised what had happened. I remember picking up Luke's knife and going crazy, slashing, stabbing and screaming with rage.' David's fists clenched, his jaw tight as he remembered that moment. 'I was blinded by my tears and my rage and all I can recall now is the burning of his fangs tearing into my skin, ripping at my flesh and draining my body of life. The night was so black as I lay on my back beside my brother. The guy's empty eyes were as black as the sky as he crouched over me, his face suddenly aged and cruel. I thought the agony his fangs inflicted upon me was just an extension of the sorrow that exploded inside as the idea that Luke was dead rebounded in my mind.'

'He turned you then?' Star asked, her voice thick with emotion. David bared his perfect white teeth in a grimace.

'No. He would have been my saviour had he not been interrupted. Then I wouldn't have to live with the guilt that I carry forever. If I hadn't been convinced I was so invincible, that the world deserved to lay at my feet, Luke would never have died then. But there was someone else who'd been watching. I thought it was the end of me when a warm spurt of thick blood drenched me. But it was the one who would turn me, who cursed me with this never-ending life, destroying the vampire who killed my brother and denying me vengeance – and at the very least, release – from my guilt and sorrow.

'You and me could be great, you know,' he whispered to me. 'I've seen you fight, you've reached the top of your game for a human. Imagine how strong you could be as an immortal.' I was half dead already, burning up and desperate for the coolness his hands offered as he lifted my head.

'I will make you great,' he insisted, lifting me up as though I weighed no more than a child. He took me back to his place and brought me back from the edge of eternal rest to give me this – ever-cursed half-life. He taught me to hunt and to feed, to harness my power and direct my anger upon the masses of Santa Carla. I was a force to behold back then.' David's deep, rumbling laugh rolled around the small group, but no one else joined in. 'Young and hungry.'

'I slid easily into the shadows, but I was not forgotten. My gang pasted the pier with missing posters for me and Luke, desperately seeking the glue that had held them all together. It took at least a year or so before they gave up looking for us. I watched as they fought among themselves, disbanded and eventually aged and died, just like my mother, father and other brother. Eventually there was no one left who would remember me, no one who cared that I'd just disappeared.'

David suddenly stood up, dumping Star from his lap who scurried to find her feet. By the time she'd regained her balance David had gone. She caught up with him high up on a sand dune, wiry beach grass whipping at her ankles.

'What's wrong?' she asked, reaching out to touch his hand as he had his back to her.

'What's wrong?' David echoed, turning and snarling at her as he snatched his hand away. Star could see his beautiful features were twisted with hate and anger. 'I don't like to be reminded of that time, who I was then and why I'm this monster.' The sheer resentment that radiated from David then made Star take a step back, the loose sand crumbling away under her foot.

'You're not a monster,' Star insisted quietly.

'I am a killer!' David roared, his usually icy blue eyes were suddenly fathomless and his sharp teeth were bared. Smooth features shifted into the hard, elongated edges of a hunter. 'I will forever be a killer, nothing I can do will change that.'

Despite the fact that her heart was pounding like crazy with fear at his temper, her mind was screaming at her feet to run away, Star closed the gap between them with an assertive step.

'I know what it's like to be broken, to have no one to put those pieces back together again.' Pressing a hand against David's chest, she looked up at him with hesitant eyes, half expecting him to shove her away. 'That why I want you to turn me. To fix me.'

'It's not a fix, it's a curse,' he said coldly, cupping her chin in his hand. 'You've had your request granted. You know how I came to be this. Now you need to fulfil your end of the deal.'


	14. Chapter 14

'Ah, you could only be Nikolai. I've had the pleasure of meeting your father already. Please, do come in.' Max stepped aside, bowing his head slightly as he made way for the younger, smiling man.

'Niko, please,' Niko insisted, resting a hand on his broad chest as he turned back to Max. 'And you are Max. I am pleased to make your acquaintance, Max.' Niko's even white teeth flashed briefly in his tanned face as he took the proffered hand to shake before following through the richly decorated hall and into the spacious lounge. 'You have a nice place here, very comfortable.'

'Thank you, I'm glad you approve,' Max said amenably, flashing his all-American grin in return as he headed to his walnut drinks cabinet. 'I hope your accommodation is satisfactory? I hear you're doing some pretty good business.'

'We are used to much more – extravagant- surroundings, as I'm sure you're aware. We come from a great bloodline furnished by many centuries of old money. But in our circumstances, beggars cannot be choosers as I believe the saying goes?' Niko chuckled, a deep, throaty sound, as he folded his long legs easily into one of the soft leather armchairs.

'That is true,' Max agreed, passing Niko a tumbler of warm amber liquid. Niko tilted his head back and swallowed the whiskey with barely a grimace.

'Anything stronger?' he asked, brown eyes twinkling. 'I do think the blood here is quite exquisite. It must be the West Coast sunshine, no?'

Max laughed and brought a decanter to the glass topped table nestled low in the midst of the leather suite.

'Help yourself,' Max offered and sat down as Niko poured them both a glass with his eyes closed and nostrils flared for a moment, murmuring his appreciation. 'I can't help but think that you've come here to discuss something other than the quality of our blood, Niko?' Max sat back in his chair, fingertips steepled below his chin as he observed the younger man, his eyes shrewd and wary behind his glasses. Niko savoured his drink, taking a slow sip.

'That is true I am afraid. It is your colony I have come to discuss. Your boy, David, in particular. Let's just say we haven't exactly received a warm welcome.'

'I'm sorry for that,' Max said, contemplating the thick red liquid in his glass. 'David is very territorial, he always has been. Even in his previous life. Santa Carla is in his blood. I'd go so far as to say it _is_ his blood.'

'I'm sorry to hear that, but it may make the next few hundred years awkward if he cannot learn to share.'

'I was under the impression from your father that this was just a stop gap for you until you move on to something a little more permanent?' Max leant forward, twitching at the perfect creases in his jeans. Niko grinned again, wiping a long finger over his lip to catch any blood that may have strayed.

'Ah, yes. That was until we discovered how lucrative Santa Carla could be. We are waiting now on the rest of our colony. We have been chased out of our home country of Italy, hounded from Spain and France, Greece and England. Europe hasn't been kind to us so we are going to put down fresh roots in America. It is my father's wishes.'

Max filled Niko's glass and drained his own as though trying to settle his nerves.

'My only concern is the amount you are consuming and the methods which you are using. Swift and clean is how I've taught my boys. If more of your colony settle here in Santa Carla we're going to be leaving behind a lot of corpses that are difficult to explain. David and I are onto a good thing, in that we carefully select those we feed from – the undesirables, shall we say, for want of a more fitting phrase? People whose disappearance won't raise any eyebrows but may even attract a collective sigh of relief from society.'

'You see, this is exactly why we should work together,' Niko explained enthusiastically, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees, his brown eyes bright and animated. 'We could open our own feeding hub and with our methods, keeping just a few alive at a time for as long as we need, we won't be leaving too much mess in our wake. You point us in the right direction, we sustain them long enough to sustain us all. It's the perfect solution to both our problems I believe, and so does my father.'

'You have spoken to Franco about this?' Max lifted his glass to his lips before realising it was empty. Niko chuckled and lifted the decanter and filled it.

'It was my father's idea! We have room enough in the restaurant to cater for both our colonies if you want to savour the flavour as we do, so to speak. If we can be civil and come to an arrangement then no one need worry. Except these –' Niko waved his empty hand, trying to grasp the correct term Max had used earlier. '-unmissables you send our way.' Niko topped up his own glass, a self-assured smile flickering around the corners of his lips as he watched the proposal whirl around Max's mind. He could see the sparks of his calculating deep in the other man's eyes – how would this benefit his colony? What would the risks be? What would David think? Max knew David was already so set against Niko and his feeding methods, would he be willing to compromise? They had hunted the dark side of Santa Carla for so long, which Max knew was David's way of trying to make amends for the terror he'd wrought on the streets in his previous life. Would he change now?

Max's wire-framed glasses caught the low overhead light as he stretched out his legs and sighed.

'It is something I will need to discuss with my colony,' he finally said, contemplating the dark blood in his glass. 'I don't think it is something they will agree to immediately.'

'I suggest you discuss it quickly,' Niko said softly. 'We won't leave this offer open too long. My father is not a man of great patience, _mio amico._ And I don't think there is enough room in Santa Carla to sustain both our families for a long period. We are a hungry bunch.'

'Leave it with me, I will see what I can do.' Max raised his glass with a nod to Niko.

 _'Salute!'_ grinned the Italian, feeling that if Max was on his side – and he was certain he _was_ on his side – he had half won the battle.

The throb of the beat was a magnet for Star, pulling her deeper into the restless crowd and closer to the stage. The boards beneath her feet vibrated with each deep note, resonating somewhere in her soul. She couldn't make out the words the lead singer was crooning into the microphone, but that didn't seem important. All that mattered was that beat. Star could feel her hips swaying as the music carried through her, her muscles loose and responsive all at the same time. She grinned and shook her head in time to the tune which sent her long, untamed curls tumbling over her shoulders and down her back.

'Hey!' Marco called, pushing through the crush of sweaty, dancing bodies to where Star was slipping into a state of mesmerisation. 'David said I need to stay with you.'

'What did you say?' she yelled above the brass of the wild saxophone.

'David!' Marco yelled again, cupping his hand around his mouth in the hope it would help the sound carry. 'Said to stay with you!'

'Where?' Star questioned, spinning on the spot as though looking for David, glancing around even as her hips still swayed and her arms were raised high above her head. Marco grinned at her confusion and grabbed Star's hand, pulling her away from the booming speaker. Star followed reluctantly, threading her way between the press of dancing, weaving bodies.

Marco stopped in the narrow gap between Annie's Pretzel Palace and the hook-a-duck stall, spinning Star by the hand so she ended up against the wooden shack of Annie's with him leaning beside her so he could lower his face to her ear, his mop of blonde curls tickling her cheek.

'David told me to stay with you. Where you going, Star?'

'You pulled me all the way over here just to tell me that?! I _was_ listening to that concert.'

'You could hear that concert all the way across the Point!' Marco complained with a wince.

'Take me on the seashells instead then,' Star compromised, drawing a roll of the eyes from Marco even though he grinned and took her hand to lead her back across the boardwalk, away from the concert and towards where a younger crowd flowed beneath the sparkling fairy lights that illuminated the night. Star followed Marco again, wondering if it was her imagination or if the crowd really did draw back from the two of them with nervous, wary glances, as if they knew he was someone to be feared. An image of his round boyish face, lengthened and snarling with animalistic rage, flashed through her mind for a moment, but it was a picture she pushed to the back of her thoughts as the everlasting carnival fever of the boardwalk caught her again.

'You really want to ride the seashells?' Marco questioned, the many tassels on his brightly patched jacket tickling Star's cheek as he pulled her closer with a smirk.

'Yes, why? Are you scared?' she teased.

'Pfft, girl, that's a kid's ride. I've torn the heads off of druggies that were scarier than that crappy ride!' Marco laughed out loud to see Star visibly wince at his analogy. 'Jeez, sorry. I forgot you're not quite one of us yet.'

'Yet? I don't think I ever will be if David has his way,' Star said with almost a pout. Marco clicked his teeth and guided them both into the line waiting for the garishly painted giant clam shells that would spin them in sickening circles.

'Don't sweat the small stuff, sweets. You'll be one of us soon enough. David thinks highly of you, like I said. If he didn't, you'd be long dead by now. He'd have let Paul at you.' Star pushed Marco away as he snapped and snarled playfully at her neck, making her laugh.

'But what if it all goes wrong? This thing with Niko he wants me to do… What if I don't make it?' She frowned, suddenly sobering as a flicker of fear passed over her pretty face.

'David – we – won't let anything happen to you, girl. I promise you that. Chill out, it's all good!' He grinned, blue eyes twinkling as he hooked an arm around Star's shoulders and pulled her to a bright pearl-green seashell seat as the operator lifted the rope to let the next flux of riders poured onto the platform. 'Now you need to promise me something,' Marco said, reaching up to pull the restraint bar down on them both.

'What's that?' Star asked, nervously nibbling her thumb nail, feeling a little soothed at Marco's surety.

'Ride the Rattler with me after this!' Star laughed, her head snapping back into the plush padded seat as their shell began to spin.

'It's a deal,' she squealed involuntarily between her giggles as the ride gathered speed, Marco's enthusiastic whoops resounding in her ears.

After that, the two of them rode Santa Carla's oldest and highest rollercoaster, the Bone Rattler, pounded each other on the bumper carts and crowed in delight as they wound along the bumpy track of the Sea Serpent runaway train. Star's cheeks hurt from smiling so much and her throat was raw and raspy from screaming and laughing most of the night. But she couldn't help feeling Marco was trying to keep her distracted from something.

They had wandered down to the beachfront after Marco had bought Star a taco, and were sat upon a smooth, weathered driftwood log, watching the waves rolling in and out.

'Where are the others?' she asked.

'Hunting,' Marco replied, tossing the pebbles at the surf that he'd collected on the way down. 'We'll swap soon, Dwayne or Paul'll be on babysitting duty and I'll go hunt too.' He paused from his pebble throwing long enough to raise a cocky eyebrow at her, knowing Star would hate that comment. She gave him a hard shove, unable to express her anger with a mouthful of food. Marco looked wounded.

'Not that I don't enjoy your company, of course. But being so close to you all this time is hard for me. Every inch of me wants to rip your throat out.' Star choked on her taco as he held a hand up quickly, looking mortified by his choice of words. 'Not that I would! But it's what I do, ya know? Instinct…' Brushing her fingers off and swallowing the last tasty bite, Star nodded in understanding.

'I'm sorry. I didn't ask for a babysitter.' Marco nudged her with his shoulder, that easy boyish grin on his cute face again.

'You can't be trusted to keep out of trouble, I guess.'

'No, you can't,' drawled David from behind, making both of them spin around in surprise.

'Marco. Job well done, I'll take it from here. Go feed, before you rip someone's throat out.' The younger boy laughed good-naturedly and stood up, flexing his fingerless gloves as he flipped the blonde curls from his eyes.

'Well, it's been fun, girl. Stay safe, catch ya on the down low.' Star blinked as he seemed to disappear into thin air, there one second and gone the next.

'Hey,' Star greeted David, suddenly feeling a little awkward and self-conscious. She tugged gently at the glittering gypsy skirt she wore, her thin shoulders drawing up a little at the slight chill in the air that she hadn't noticed until then.

'Are you cold? Here,' David slipped his long, black wool coat around her, his leather gloved hands resting lightly on her shoulders for a moment longer than necessary and she smiled.

'Thank you.' He nodded and sat beside her.

'I don't have any more information yet about how or when we're going to do this thing with Niko,' he said, icy blue eyes fixed on a point beyond the shore in front. 'But know that whatever happens, I'll be there to make sure you aren't put in any unnecessary danger. Niko and his father are strong, they're old blood, but we have numbers on our side. When it's over, you'll be mine.'

'I want to be yours now,' Star found herself whispering to the sand, her head bowed. But David caught every word. He smirked.

'I know.' His long finger found her chin and tilted her face up towards his, the leather cold on her skin. Star's bright dark eyes were wide but focused and David smiled beautifully at her. 'I want you, too. But I cannot turn you until this is over.'

'What's it like? When you turn… does it hurt?'

'I could never hurt you,' David murmured, his whole hand cupping her chin now. 'It's like the cool waves of an ocean lapping over your burning skin when you're feverish, the softest touch of a feather dragging from the tips of your toes to the top of your head. But, like I said before, it's a cursed way of life. We've found a way of making it bearable. It's my atonement, if you will. We're the dark avengers, keeping the Murder Capital of the World as safe as it can be by murdering those who would prey on the weak.' He laughed but the sound was almost bitter and mirthless. Star edged a little closer to him and David slipped his arm around her shoulders to pull her in close, letting her rest her head on his shoulder. He chuckled, watching her eyes droop sleepily. 'Don't worry, you'll soon fall in with our body clocks. Sleep all day, party all night. Never grow old.'

David easily scooped Star up, but he sat a little longer, watching the silver moon travelling slowly on its night time arc across the sky.

High above Santa Carla, surveying the rolling, rocky landscape below, the tall, powerfully built man turned from the plate glass window.

'You boys are the best bet we have right now. I'm not sure his plan is going to work so we have to be a little sly about this. I hate to do this, more than anything keeping things from him is not what I want to do.' With a sad shake of the head, he turned back to where the lights of the boardwalk could be seen, twinkling like so many multi-coloured jewels scattered on a velvet cloth. 'But we have to think of what's best for us all. It's about survival, do you understand? I hope that you do. But more than anything, I hope he'll come to see that in the end, however painful this lesson might be for him.'

Paul and Marco exchanged a look, but raised their glasses when Max turned to toast their agreement. He was the head of their colony, how could they refuse? The plan didn't sit right with either of them, Marco especially felt a knot of anxiousness twist around whatever was left of his immortal heart. The fact that both David and Dwayne were missing from this meeting spoke volumes.

'Remember, boys, you must say nothing about this to anyone. Guard your thoughts, especially around David. If he stops what you put in motion it will be detrimental to us all and it will spark a war I'm sure we will not recover from.'


	15. Chapter 15

'Where's David?' Star mumbled sleepily as she languidly stretched and yawned. The last waking memory she had was of him laying her gently on the bed, surrounded by gauzy drapes and flickering candles in the little alcove just to the side of the main room. A small, almost satisfied smile touched her lips as she remembered the light sweep of his hand brushing a loose tendril of her hair from her forehead before his comforting solidity settled at her side and she drifted deeper into sleep.

'Out again,' Paul shrugged, the splayed fingers he'd used to softly shake her awake fell from Star's hip and he straightened up to take a drag of the cigarette he still clasped loosely in his other hand. He grinned, his eyes bright. 'Getting laid no doubt, knowing him. He's not one for laying around doing nothing, girl.'

Star frowned at that and stretched again, slipping off the bed. 'Why did you wake me up?' she complained, longing to curl up again and re-examine the memory of David lying beside her, though Paul's comment had raised her heckles somewhat.

'It's time.' He simply said, eyes dark as he took one last lingering toke of his cigarette before flicking it to the floor and crushing the butt beneath the heel of his boot. Star watched the thin blue-grey tendrils of smoke trickling from between Paul's lips as he exhaled, as the blood drained from her face in a cold rush and her stomach knotted instantly at his words. Suddenly it didn't seem like this was a good idea after all.

'Niko?' she asked in a small voice, playing for time rather than really seeking clarification. Paul jerked his head in affirmation, his teased blonde hair bobbing with the motion. Even speaking his name sent a shiver of terror through Star's ice-cold veins.

'It's now or never, sweet cheeks. Except, there is no never so I guess it's gotta be now, right? Let's get these wheels in motion, huh! Let's go to war. Alright!' Paul's enthusiasm was not catching. It was easy for him to be so buoyant because he wasn't the one being used as live bait.

'Shouldn't we wait for David?' she asked, tugging her long skirt straight, the silver sparkles that dotted the thin material reflecting the candlelight and bouncing off the cheap bangles at her wrists. Star felt a bewildering vulnerability without David, seeing as this had been his idea. How could he not be here to see it through?

'Nah, don't sweat it. He'll catch us up just as soon as he done banging her brains out I'm sure.' Paul tried to reassure her, finding himself knocked to the side as Star barged straight past him at that and headed up the twisted iron staircase. 'Right on, girl, let's do this!' he crowed, punching the air as he mistook Star's furious stampede for eagerness. He didn't see her wipe the tears from her eyes as she climbed up to the surface, but Marco, who was leaning on the far side of the room with his arms folded and a sullen look on his round face did.

'Dwayne's bike is gone too,' Star noted, already waiting astride Marco's motorcycle as Paul flipped himself easily over the rail and landed catlike on his feet beside her.

'Yeah, probably tag team!' he bit his lip provocatively and dry humped the nearest part of the rocky wall with a laugh. Marco smiled a little, almost sheepishly, as he noticed Star had claimed the back of his bike. If she had to do this without David and her brother, it would seem she thought Marco was the next best thing. His light blue eyes flickered down briefly as he jammed in the key and revved the engine.

'Oh I see how it is, sweet cheeks. Ya stiffed me! Catch ya on the flip-flop, man!' Paul yelled good-naturedly, snapping a smart salute at Marco and blowing a kiss to Star as he hopped on his own bike and roared dangerously around them to overtake. A trail of dust and crumbling rock kicked up behind him.

The boardwalk was in the midst of those magic hours Star loved, the garish lights extinguished and the few miles of wooden boards wrapped in the soft velvet of the west coast night. It was empty of people, populated by the hulking shapes of stalls, stores and rides that were silent and still and only illuminated by the clear security lights that glowed like little moons here and there along the pier. The rumbling of the boys' bikes echoed in the silence, drowning out the soft crash of the waves below. Star briefly wondered how Tozier was as they ripped past his tattoo parlour, and whether she would ever see him again.

'Ahh, my honoured guest!' Niko greeted them with arms wide open as he waited outside the café. The large storefront window was still boarded up, which gave the place an even more unwelcome feel than it already had. Marco brought his bike to a standstill beside Paul's, cutting the engine just a foot short of Niko's shiny shoes. 'Welcome back, Star. I've been counting down the minutes until this moment. Come, _bella_ , the night is not as young as I would wish. But once we're inside it matters not.' His wide white smile was wicked, his brown eyes as unrelenting as onyx.

Star found her fists would not let go of the back of Marco's jacket that she had been clinging to. She was a frozen statue, though she didn't resist as Marco's gentle fingers unpeeled her hands.

'You need to do this, for David,' he whispered low, glancing at Star over his shoulder as he held one of her hands for a moment. 'For all of us.' She gave a stiff little nod and let Paul lift her bodily from the back of Marco's bike and set her down like an offering at Niko's feet. The Italian's long, thin fingers closed immediately around Star's wrist in a firm, inescapable grip as he sighed with satisfaction.

'Thank you boys, or should I call you – brothers?' He gave a little chuckle and a wave to them both and made to turn back into the café, pulling at Star but she planted her feet.

'Wait,' Star cried out, unable to keep the panic from her voice. 'They aren't coming in?'

'They aren't invited!' Niko laughed at her sudden burst of emotion, the sound as rich and as smooth as his European accent that wouldn't pull her in this time. She knew the wicked core his sleek exterior masked.

'I thought they were staying,' Star implored, her eyes lingering desperately first on Marco, who could only return a sad, baleful gaze, and then on Paul, who suddenly couldn't look at the girl at all as he scuffed his boot against the pier. 'Come, _bella,'_ with a sudden wrench on her arm Niko pulled Star inside and swiftly locked the door behind them which was also still boarded up from David's previous onslaught.

'Now, let's get acquainted again shall we? Don't worry, I'll take it slow. The dawn will break in four hours, but that matters little in here now. Thanks to David, this place is now quite daylight proof and we need very little sleep. Our daytime naps are merely a convenience rather than a need for refreshment, as we can do little until the sun goes down. But,' he gestured to the boards nailed thickly across the door and window that would not let a sliver of light permeate the wood. 'Now we can play all day as well as night. Have no fear, _mia bella_ , there are no other – guests – to bother you this time, though I can assure you there will be little sleep for you.' He licked his lips slowly, his bright eyes half closing as he ran a hand through Star's thick hair, taking a deep breath as though savouring her scent.

'Don't touch me, shit-sucker,' Star snapped, slapping Niko's hand away. But the man merely laughed again.

'Such fire. I like that. It'll keep you burning longer than most, I'm sure. Though by the time I'm through with you, you'll be begging me to rip your heart out.'

'Where's Star?' David enquired, leaning back in the rusted wheelchair he used as his throne. He stretched his legs out in front of himself and linked his hands behind his head, closing his eyes with a sated smile. It had been an age since he'd fed quite so well and it made him feel good knowing Santa Carla was free of yet another jerk who stalked the weak and innocent. Paul was lounging on the lip of the fountain, smoking a joint and Marco was hunched over a pillow on the floor, absently drawing a pattern in the dust. Dwayne had gone to freshen up after getting lucky with a couple of sun-seekers, drunk on two for one cocktails and too much cotton candy.

One eye snapped open as he received no reply, raking over Paul then Marco again, who had guilt written all over his face.

'Where is Star?' David repeated through clenched teeth, enunciating every word and suddenly alert as Marco looked as though he'd like to dissolve into dust himself.

'Chill out, bruh,' Paul muttered, a little sleepily. 'It's all good, all good. It won't come to no war.'

'What do you mean?' David asked, his voice dangerously low. 'Where is she, Marco?' He turned his stone-cold stare on the younger boy, who looked like he'd rather be anywhere else than there.

'She isn't here,' was all he could offer.

'I can see that for myself,' David retorted, striding across the room to rip back the thin gossamer curtain that shielded her bed space. 'Where the fuck is Star?' he demanded, his voice little more than an angry roar.

'We took her –' Marco began but couldn't finish. The words seemed to stick in his throat so that he couldn't continue, but then David's hands were around his neck and he couldn't have said another word, even if he wanted to.

'Where to, Marco?' David growled, a snarl on his face, though he already knew where they had taken Star. 'Where did you take the girl? Paul, you better tell me before I tear you both to shreds.'

'How would that help anyone, bruh? Least of all you.' Paul enquired rather calmly, blowing a steady stream of fragrant pot smoke into the air and squinting through it to see David and Marco a little more clearly. He sat up, planting his booted feet carefully on the ground before pushing himself up slowly and crossing the room to David and Marco.

'Just chill a minute, put Marco-boy down and let's talk about this shit, right?' Both his hands were reached palm out to David in supplication.

'Don't tell me to chill the fuck out, just tell me you haven't taken her to Niko's.' David growled again, putting Marco down so he could swat away Paul's hands.

'Well then I'm afraid I can't tell you a lot if you don't want me to tell you that… because that's sort of what happened.'

With a roar of rage David was up the old staircase in a split second before a wounded boom of hurt and pain rent the silence of the cave. He stumbled back down, clutching his left hand to his chest and bringing the scent of heavily charred flesh with him.

'What happened?' Marco asked, eyes wide with concern.

'Dawn,' Paul answered, glancing down at the razor-like burns that criss-crossed David's wrist, where his coat sleeve had ridden up to reveal pale flesh between the blackness of his cuff and his leather glove. 'We can't leave now until the sun goes down.'

'You better hope Star's still alive by then,' David raged, pounding the crumbling rock to his left with such force that it dissolved into a cloud of dust like an old, dry biscuit. 'Or I'll rip you both apart.'


	16. Chapter 16

'I want to tell you a story,' Niko said in his soft, sing-song voice, gently clinking a cup of fresh coffee down in front of Star as he slid into the booth opposite her. The scent was comfortingly familiar and Star found her hands sliding around the mug out of habit.

'David will be here soon,' she said, glancing nervously around the dimly lit room. Little had changed since the last time she had been here, though a new corkboard had been put up on the far wall and had been obscenely plastered with missing posters. The sight turned her stomach.

'Oh, don't worry about David. Even if he did turn up to spoil our fun, he wouldn't be able to get inside.' He chuckled and took a drink of his own hot coffee. 'You know little of our kind, I see. Your – friend – has educated you little, _bella_.'

'Don't call me that,' Star complained.

'Why? You are as beautiful as your name. This I told you before. So beautiful in fact now that I have seen you again, I am seriously considering whether I should not keep you for myself instead of killing you as the sacrificial lamb you are. That may drive a thorn deep in David's side, to see you at my feet instead of his.' Niko grinned, leaning forwards as though conspiring with Star who pressed herself against the dark green vinyl of the booth in an attempt to keep her distance. 'But as I was saying,' Niko continued, shaking his head a little to clear it of thoughts of the beautiful girl kneeling at his feet – there would be time enough for that. 'We won't be interrupted by any of your friends because one stipulation of our kind, one of only a few, is that we cannot enter a place unless we have been specifically invited and I am certainly not likely to invite them. Not yet, anyway.' His beautifully white teeth gave Star the creeps and she lifted her cup to drink in an attempt to keep him from seeing how her hands shook.

'Tell me the story then,' Star said, setting her cup back down, hoping to stall him enough from whatever he had planned for her until she could at least try and work out a plan of what to do next, her heart sinking as she processed the fact that David was unlikely to burst in any moment to save her. This was something she would have to do herself. Niko seemed eager to talk, happily chatty now that it seemed to him she was entirely at his mercy, sure of hours and hours ahead of them so it seemed like a good idea to play on that until she could think straight.

'Ah yes,' Niko grinned again, resting one hand lightly on his chest as though touched she had remembered the start of their conversation. 'Let me take you to a place far from here, a land of gentle hills covered with lush vineyards and olive groves, soaked by the glorious Mediterranean sunshine. In a shallow little valley imagine now, if you will, a cool little hollow protected by the fierce heat by a cluster of lemon trees. Their scent hanging sharp on the warm breeze. A wide turquoise pool, it's surface broken only by a smooth grey rock, stretches out amongst the green grass deep in those shadows and a small white villa lies just behind this scene, its windows shuttered tight from that burning sun. It was there that I lived with my mate, a human girl, like you.

She was as beautiful as the moon rising on the silvered surface of a lake, with hair as black as night and eyes just as fathomless – again, like you. We lived in shadows, she sacrificed her love of the sun for me, to join me in my world of darkness and light up my life like Diana. I loved her because after so many hundreds of years of walking alone, she chose to walk beside me. But she didn't know who – what - I was. Somehow, for a year or so, I managed to keep that side of me hidden. I suppressed my appetite during the hours she slept, because no matter how hard she tried to walk forever beside me, her humanness would sometimes slip in between us and she would sleep late, late into the night.'

Star found herself captivated, the coffee cooling rapidly in her hands as she let his words wash rhythmically over her. Despite her earlier promise to herself not to be drawn in by his gentle Italian accent, she couldn't help it. Niko painted such a vivid picture she found herself swept away, leaning forward to find out what happened next. His eyes sparkled as he continued to weave his magic.

'I would feed on the endless supply of slaves my colony furnished themselves with, so I was never a danger to her. But I should have turned her, I should have made her mine before it was too late. I was young and stupid, believing I could keep her, this wealthy Senet's daughter, just as she was. But humans are fickle, especially women, and her attention was drawn to another. The heir of a nearby principality who wooed her with gems and gold, the real way to a woman's heart because they are as cold and inanimate as she.

It didn't take much because he could give her something I never could – the sun, warm on her skin, gilding her pallid skin, tinting her black hair bronze and giving her a joy she had forgotten. I suppose she hadn't realised how much she missed that until he gave it to her, in the same way that I never knew I had a heart until she wakened it – coaxed and nurtured it and then crushed it like it was a tiny bug under her satin shoe. I had never felt real, physical pain until that moment. They ran, but I caught them both.

I taught them what real pain was like after that. Deep inside my cool stone villa I commissioned a chamber that would hold them both and kept them strung up on opposite walls so she could watch me destroy her prince. He didn't last as long as I had hoped, I had so much planned for him but he was weak. It gave me great pleasure to reveal to her just how weak he really was before I let him die. She, however, had spirit. Great, fiery spirit like you that kept her burning for at least a couple of months. I perfected my techniques in that room, I believe, honed my skills and stretched my imagination. You would not believe what physical pain a person can survive if their will to live is strong enough. By the end of it she was so broken, her once smooth flesh, beautiful face, marred almost beyond recognition. But I fixed her.

I did turn her in the end, only so that on our last night together I could pepper the room with tiny holes in the walls around where her feet were, then a few higher up around her thighs, her torso and her head. The room had been built deliberately to face the sun as it rose. The sun, as I'm sure even you know, _bella_ , is deadly to our kind. It burns the skin, not like fire, but like radiation. Not enough to destroy you instantly, but enough to cook you slowly from the inside out, melting your bones and muscles before it melts the skin. Rosa burnt slowly, the sun's rays sliding up and up her body as it rose higher and higher in the sky, destroying her section by section as she clawed desperately at the chains that held her cursing my name and begging for a quick death.

I lay in my windowless room next door in the cool, blessed darkness listening to her die and promising myself that no human who ever crossed my path would ever leave me again. No one runs from Nikolai Di Peco.'

Star swallowed hard, her stomach churning as she realised having now heard what he was capable of, that her chances of leaving this place with her life were incredibly slim. Nico smiled gently, as though sensing her trepidation. He reached out to hold her hand.

'It's ok, _mon ami_ , I will teach you soon enough how pleasurable pain can be.' He ran a fingernail lightly across Star's palm, scratching down to circle her wrist. 'Even Rosa enjoyed herself in the beginning, chained helpless and wanting, glorious in her nakedness as I bled her slowly.'

It was only when Nico raised her wrist to his lips and began to lap at the thin line of blood that beaded there that she realised it wasn't a fingernail he had scratched her with but a razor blade that glittered wickedly in his other hand. She snatched her wrist away quickly, wiping at the scratch as she saw his nostrils flare in appreciation at the scent.

'You deserve every flicker of pain Rosa inflicted on you, each stab in your heart if you could destroy the one you loved so easily,' Star retorted, her dark eyes flashing. She thought of all the beatings her father had inflicted on her over the years, confident that the emotional pain it had caused her hurt her far worse than anything he could cause with his razor blade.

'Perhaps,' he agreed. 'I often wondered this myself.'

'So let's just quit this crap talk and get on with whatever it is you've got planned. I've got a life out there I want to get back to.' Star shoved the now stone cold coffee towards him trying to sound braver than she felt, proud of the nonchalant tone she had somehow managed. Nico laughed, catching the cup before it could slide off the table edge.

'A life if I choose to let you live it. If I don't decide to end it or keep it. David sent you to me as a peace offering for me to do with as I please. You have little left out there to live for if he can cast you away without a second thought. You were just another fuck for him, easy come easy go. I bet he's just climbing off the next one right as we speak.'

Star felt a blush creep into her cheeks at his words, half from anger – though the anger was mostly directed at herself – but also from embarrassment. Despite the way her mind had been wandering over the last few days, nothing like that had ever happened between her and David. Between her and anyone, in actual fact. But she didn't want Nico to know that. She tossed her head in what she hoped would be an uncaring way.

'Ah, _bella_. Such a beautiful colour your cheeks are. It makes me so thirsty when you blush this way.' The silver razor blade glittered like a little fish as he passed it skilfully over his fingers, backwards and forwards hypnotically. His other hand reached out to cup her warm cheek and he licked his lips. Without warning Nico had snatched up her wrist again and bit down hard on her hand, his eyes rolling as he relished the sweet flood of her blood in his mouth.

Star let out an involuntary cry and lunged across the table for her coffee mug which she smashed hard against the side of Nico's head, the white china shattering on impact and sprinkling the table top like snow. Nico let go and sat back, wiping his mouth as Star examined the crescent moon shaped bite on her hand.

'You dick!' she cursed, hugging her hand to her chest and watching as Nico's sleek, snarling features smoothed themselves back into a handsome mask again. He laughed.

'You said you could take anything I could throw at you,' he countered.

'I didn't exactly say that. And besides, I wasn't ready for that one. All this talking,' she waved her good hand before dragging it through her loose brown hair. 'It's creeping me out. If you're going to bleed me out, just do it already. I can't stand the waiting, the constant second guessing.'

'But it's so much fun. And we've only just started.' Nico wiped a droplet of Star's blood from the Formica table top and sucked on it thoughtfully. 'We have so much time together, it would be a shame to waste it.'

Dwayne paced the main room again like a caged animal, running his hands helplessly through his long dark hair.

'Why the fuck would you think this is what David wanted?' he snarled again, for at least the fourteenth time in as many minutes.

'Because we talked about it, bruh, remember? When we were all on the beach and David was over sharing like we were at some rehab meet?' Paul had taken up his position on the lip of the fountain again, one leg bent and the other dangling down the other side, his head pillowed by his hands. 'David said the girl had to be a sacrifice.'

'The girl is my sister!' Dwayne roared, turning on Paul who didn't even flinch as David held the other man back. 'One of us!'

'We hadn't finalised the plan,' David interrupted in a cool, level tone he had mastered after venting his fury earlier.

'Well how was I s'posed to know that?' Paul asked innocently, lifting his head up enough to glance over at Marco who remained resolutely curled up against the wall without meeting anyone's eyes. 'Marco didn't know nothin' hadn't been finalised either, bruh. How many times do we got to say we're sorry, huh? We thought it was what you wanted. Am I right Marco?' Again Marco remained silent. 'I'm right, see.' Paul huffed and plonked his head back down again as Dwayne crossed the room and leant against the wall, palms flat on the smooth rock and his head bent.

'He could be doing anything to her, anything.' He punched the wall, leaving a smattering of dark blood from his knuckles, but not caring. He was beyond feeling pain.

'We don't know anything yet,' David said, lowly, sitting himself in his wheelchair-throne. It's where he often did most of his thinking. 'It's well past dawn, he could well be asleep. She'll have twelve hours to think of something.'

'Something like what?' Dwayne demanded, his eyes wild as he rounded on David and rubbed his busted hand absentmindedly. 'What exactly could Star possibly think of, being locked in a building with a psychopathic bloodsucker hell bent on killing her?'

'The whole place is still boarded up,' Marco muttered, joining in the conversation for the first time since David had tumbled back down the stairs clutching his burnt arm. 'The daylight won't affect him, it'll be as black as night inside.' Dwayne tore at his own hair and looked imploringly at David.

'There is nothing we can do until sundown,' he said, his voice gravelly with an emotion he tried hard to supress. 'Nothing except hope she's strong enough to outlast him until then.'

'Then what?' Dwayne demanded, finally giving up his pacing to rest by David, his back pressed against the rounded side of the stone fountain. 'What do we do then? He isn't likely to extend us all an invitation so we can join him.'

'That's exactly what he might do. Niko's flashy, he'll want to boast. He might keep her on the brink until then wanting to rub our faces in it.'

'What if he doesn't?' Marco questioned, finding himself unable to lift his eyes from the dusty ground again.

'Let me think,' David demanded quietly, squeezing the bridge of his nose with his gloved fingers. 'Just let me think, Goddamnit.'


	17. Chapter 17

Star leant against the side of the velvet armchair, her legs tucked beneath her and Niko's hand twisted in her thick hair to keep her head resting on his knee in an enforced familiarity that made her cheeks burn with shame.

'You shine like the sun, my pretty,' the older man said, his voice rich and heavy with the same accent as Niko. 'It is no wonder my boy is enchanted by you. You are so much like his first love, I cannot blame him for wanting your blood.' Niko gave Star's head a little shake as he grinned at the curse that flew from her lips. Franco laughed and the sound was as rich and smooth as his accent. His slick, black hair gleamed beneath the dimmed light of a small crystal chandelier that hung from the ceiling and warmly illuminated the small room that had been richly decorated in haste. Franco couldn't bear to 'slum it' any longer and had sent Dino out bargain hunting the next town over to keep his taste for the exotic sated, until their inheritance followed the others over from Europe.

The older man took up most of the deep purple couch, his frame shorter and broader than Niko's. Another figure lay curled like a cat, pale against the dark cushions, his floppy hair dyed a washed out lilac colour that matched his tie-dye t-shirt that was spotted here and there with speckles that appeared black from a distance. Star knew it was blood from the smell, and the fact that Franco had shoved the boy into the corner the minute Niko had led her into the room, his small black eyes lighting up as he licked his lips and smoothed his features.

'I do hope you'll save enough for me, my dear child. I would demand first taste, but I know you have a score to settle here. So, on that note I will let you two have some privacy for a while. This is to be our blood parlour,' Franco continued, motioning to the windowless room, it's walls painted deep red to match the thick rug on the dark stained oak floor. 'We will while away the hours with our family, new and old should the gift of your life be accepted by us, fattening ourselves on the sun-soaked blood of the people of Santa Carla. Admittedly it's not as grand as I would have hoped – yet. There is time enough for improvements. We are immortal after all.' He shared a laugh with Niko and then gestured to the slumped, silent figure in the corner as he stood and shook the creases of his neatly pressed pants straight. 'Don't mind our little friend here. Louis will probably have a little nap for a while, he won't interrupt.'

'I can't believe you haven't finished him yet, Papa.' Niko jerked Star's head around, so her eyes were tugged from the purple haired boy she recognised as one of the ride operators from the boardwalk – a boy who couldn't have been more than nineteen at most.

'You keep me too well fed, my son. I cannot keep up with the blood you supply me with.' He stretched, rubbing the paunch that poked a little over his belt. 'Ciao, _bella_. I hope I see you soon.' The click of a key in the lock made Star swallow hard.

'And so we are alone, _il mio amore.'_ Niko yanked hard on the handful of Star's hair he still gripped to guide her up and onto his lap as though she were a puppet on a string. His other arm snaked quickly around her waist and he pressed his cold lips lightly against the flesh just below her ear. 'You smell fantastic. Of warmth and sunshine,' he murmured.

'And you smell like puke and dog shit,' Star countered, feeling childish as she squirmed against his iron grip. She could feel his mouth open as he chuckled against her skin, his breath only marginally warmer than his lips.

'How petty.' Her fingernails raked the skin of his bare forearm, digging down as much as she could. Star had never been one for long nails, but the nails she did have were strong enough not to bend or break under the pressure she exerted. She left a long line of even, bloody tracks almost from his elbow to his wrist. 'Ahh, you like it rough,' Niko laughed without even flinching. He looked down for a moment, as Star did, to watch the weal's knit themselves together again in seconds. Niko's skin was perfect once more, unblemished. 'You would need silver nails to do more than tickle me, Star.' His arm moved from her waist to grip the girl tightly by the throat. 'You'll see I like to play rough too, beautiful girl. But you are much more fragile than I, so I must hold back, for a while at least.'

Star could barely breathe, his fingers were crushing her windpipe. She scrabbled desperately at his hand, her mouth gaping.

'Mmm,' Nico murmured, running a long, thin finger around her open lips. 'I would love to stuff this pretty little hole. There are so many things I would enjoy gagging you with… but I think the sounds of your screams and your whimpers as you beg for your life… for your death even… would be so much sexier.' Star struggled against him, kicking out weakly with her leg as Niko stood abruptly, his hand still clamped around her throat though the pressure of his fingers had lessened a little.

'I will never beg you for anything,' Star gasped between rasping breaths.

'We shall see,' Niko chuckled, using his foot to hook an ornate looking wooden chair with scrolled arms from beneath a writing desk just inches away. The heavy piece of furniture skidded towards them and he plonked Star down in the seat hard enough to knock the wind from her lungs. 'Have a seat,' he offered unnecessarily. She felt the tightening of thick leather straps securing her wrists and ankles to the arms and legs of the chair in a split second, rendering her motionless. She closed her eyes for a moment and clenched her fists, fighting down the wave of panic that threatened to pull her under, determined not to let him see how terrified she now was. Tied to a chair in a windowless, locked room she knew her chances of survival were shrinking by the second. When she opened her eyes she found the chair had been positioned directly in front of a gilded mirror hung on the opposite side of the wall. She could see the purple haired boy still slumped motionless in the corner and her own wide terrified eyes, black in her white face. But she couldn't see Niko. She whipped her head around as far as she could and found him grinning behind her.

'We have no reflection, _bella_ ,' he confirmed. He produced the steel razor blade again and reached over her shoulder. With her hair gathered in one hand he pulled Star's head to the left and pinned it still, exposing her long vulnerable neck, the artery pulsing in rhythm with the frantic, terrified beat of her heart. But the blade only lightly skimmed the skin there. Star could only watch in the mirror helplessly as the blade travelled further down and snickered the thin fabric of her top, slicing easily through the threads until the material fell away to expose her bare breasts. His cold, cold hand caressed the smooth warm flesh, pinching first one and then the other of her dark nipples. Star bit her lip, straining against her bonds. Niko laughed.

'Just close your eyes and imagine I am your beloved David. Even though I know it will be me you see.'

'You will never come close to him,' Star snarled through gritted teeth, flinching away from his touch as best she could.

'Perhaps not, but I am betting I am getting closer to you than he ever has.' The blush that touched her cheeks made him roar with laughter. He flung his head back and crouched in front of her. Star stared resolutely through him. 'Ahh. He has never touched you has he? Not here…' His finger tip lightly grazed the swell of her breast. 'Or here?' he dragged it further down, circling a nipple. 'He has never owned your body. But I will own it.' His hand drifted to where her thighs were splayed open a little.

'He doesn't need to,' Star bit back, her eyes flaming as she glared at him. 'He owns my soul already. You have this body now, but he will always hold my soul.' Niko emitted a low growl and flicked the razor blade deeply over the top of Star's breast, drawing a thin line of blood instantly. His long tongue traced the line as he looked at her, twisting the opposite nipple at the same time. 'Scream for me, Star,' he urged, sinking his teeth into the soft flesh around her nipple and drinking with his eyes closed.

'What the actual –' Tozier blinked at the four boys who stood in their leather jackets and biker boots, hulking and menacing at his back door. 'Hey, dickwads, I don't open Tuesdays, can't you read, damnnit? If you want a group sesh you gots ta book just like everyone else. I don't got no more appointments til October.'

'Star needs your help,' David said and his gruff tone made Timmy Tozier look twice.

'Hey, you're that punk she's been hanging with, right? Well what the hell ya done with her? I ain't seen her for ages.' Tozier beefed himself up as much as he could, more out of habit than anything, his thick tattooed arms crossed over his barrelled chest as he twitched his sandy moustache.

'Star is in danger, we're running out of time.'

'Why didn't you say? Come the fuck in,' Tozier growled, reaching out and grabbing the nearest boy by the collar and pulling him in, which happened to be Paul.

'What kind of trouble?' he demanded, leading the group to the small apartment upstairs.

'Vampires.' David said.

Fifteen minutes later, after Tozier had gathered together a bag, he climbed on the back of David's bike with his trusty baseball bat, Patience, slung over his shoulder. The short parade of bikes cleared the usual throng of thrill-seekers, cutting through the ocean of people which made Tozier feel like Moses parting the Red Sea. As they headed further along the pier towards _Zingaro_ the crowd seemed to thin out. Either it was just too early in the evening for people to be heading this far out, it was only a little after sundown after all, or perhaps they could sense something bad going on. Either way, when the boys pulled their motorcycles up in the back ally of the café they attracted little attention. Tozier hit the ground running before David had even put the brakes on. Flinging his bag higher up on his shoulder he set to the door with Patience, grunting with the effort of each swing.

'Quit it,' David hissed, his grey eyes cold as he grabbed the end of the bat after Tozier had managed two swings, succeeding in only denting the metal door. 'This door opens outwards. Remember you need to invite us in.' Paul snorted.

'What a way to announce us, you dumbass.' David gave Tozier a shove towards the door handle before the big man could retaliate and shot Paul a warning look.

'Just remember why we're here,' he warned, lowly.

'Yeah, to bust some shit-sucking asswipe,' Dwayne grunted, smacking his fist into his hand and tossing his long dark hair.

'Alright!' Paul whooped, but beneath his breath at David's death-glance. Marco twitched nervously.

'Well get your lily-white asses in here, you bunch of-' Tozier didn't get to finish his bad-tempered insult as he was knocked off balance in the dark as Dwayne rushed through at lightning speed, following the scent of fresh blood with David hot on his heels.

'Star!' he bellowed, eyes narrowed against the darkness even though he could see perfectly well. 'Where the hell are you, Star?'

'There' David motioned to the closed door with two gloved fingers and nodded at Tozier who fell at the door with his baseball bat. Three swings to splinter the wood and a double shoulder barge by David and Dwayne was all it took to pop the lock and open the door and the boys, tailed by Tozier, fell into the room.

'Well, well. I didn't expect you to bring me another gift, David.' Niko grinned as he stood up from where he'd been crouched, his teeth dark and his smiling lips smeared. He closed his eyes, drunk with the glut of blood he'd had.

'My, but you sure are one ugly motherfucker,' Tozier winced in awe.

'Star!' Dwayne cried, lurching toward the dark haired figure sat with her back to them.

'Take Marco out,' David warned before Dwayne could move any further. 'Now!' he snapped when the other didn't move instantly. 'I'll sort this.'

Dwayne's eyes darted between the prone form of his sister, who hadn't even twitched at his shout, and the wild, flat hunters eyes of his blood brother. Marco's features had changed and the younger boy snarled softly, the sharp tips of his teeth growing longer by the second at the overpowering scent of blood. Dwayne grabbed the neck of the other's colourfully patched jacket. 'Let's go, Marco,' he said, reluctantly dragging the other back. David snapped his fingers at Paul, pointing to the stirring purple haired boy lounging in the corner, who had by now recovered enough to start searching for his mirrored sunglasses that he vaguely remembered dropping the day before.

'Score!' Paul grinned enthusiastically, scooping up the figure and carrying him outside to where Marco needed a distraction.

David approached slowly, his heavy boots thudding on the dark floorboards. Tozier stayed close behind him.

'You could have knocked,' Niko said, his handsome features almost human-like again. 'I might have let you in. She is still with us, but I think I've tired her out for the moment.'

David looked down at the thin figure of Star, half naked and strapped to the wooden chair.

'Beautiful, no?' Niko enquired.

'You're fucking sick,' Tozier breathed, taking in the dark purple bruises, thin red criss-crosses and wide oval bite marks – some of which still trickled blood – that peppered Star's neck, her shoulders, breasts and torso. The girl's fingers were all broken, David noted as he glanced further down, and her long skirt had been hitched up to reveal more bruises, bite marks and shallow cuts upon her white thighs. Fingerprints and nail marks circled her throat and a few touched her cheeks where Niko had almost lost his self-control. But she was still breathing, her chest rising and falling with breaths so shallow David suspected she might have a few broken ribs.

'I'm not even half-way through with her,' Niko nodded towards the armchair. 'Take a seat, I'll let you watch. Then we'll have dessert,' he laughed, staring meaningfully at Tozier, who was stock-still at the image of his broken, helpless friend. 'You should have heard her cry for you, brother. It was almost sorrowful, she was adamant you would come before it was too late. But I think I punctured a lung, so I doubt that will happen. Do you want to have the last bite, or shall I?'

David flung himself at Niko, his features twisted with silent fury as his teeth gnashed to rip and tear. Niko spun agilely and raised his arm, catching David's sharp teeth on the fleshy part and wincing a little as a chunk of skin was torn free. They tore at each other, clawing and biting like tom-cats scrapping in an alley way, wrestling and tumbling. David's hand found Niko's throat and the force of his grip sent them both reeling upwards to crash against the ceiling. Each of them grunted as they fought for the upper hand. David caught a severe blow across the cheek, his skin ripping with a sickening sound as Niko dug his nails in, but he landed a phenomenal uppercut which sent Niko's head snapping back, exposing his throat. He lunged with his other hand as they both came crashing down at Tozier's feet.

'Now, Tozier!' David yelled, feeling Niko regain enough strength to flip him over to land on top and pin him to the floor. Tozier managed to shake himself away enough to reach into his bag and draw out a long silver stake. 'Now!' David roared and Niko pulled back, ready to strike with his teeth at David's throat. Tozier bellowed like a wounded wildebeest and rammed the stake so far through Niko's back that it pierced his heart and came out through the other side, dangerously close to David's chest. With lightening reactions, David had managed to roll out from beneath Niko as the Italian came crashing down, dead before he even hit the deck.

'Too close, man, too close,' David muttered, kicking the limp form of Niko off to the side. 'Boys,' he drawled a little louder, dusting himself off as he crossed the room to where Star still sat, unconscious. Tozier mumbled, awestruck and blood splattered as he nudged the perfectly handsome Niko.

Dwayne, Marco and Paul appeared in the doorway looking well-fed. Paul cursed when he realised he'd missed out on the action and socked Marco hard in the shoulder.

'Dumbass, making us miss all the fun,' he grumbled.

'Is she alive?' Dwayne demanded, storming into the room and heading straight for his sister, her head lolled to the side as he shook her.

'Watch it,' David admonished. 'She is for now, but won't be for much longer if you shake her like that. She's badly injured, we need to get her back right now. Help me untie her.'

The two of them gently unbuckled the leather straps that had cut into Star's wrists and ankles. Dwayne pulled off his jacket to cover her bare, battered breasts, leaving himself shirtless.

'I'll take care of her,' David promised, carefully heading towards the door. 'You know what to do. You and Tozier torch this place. Paul, make sure no one see's what's going on – pull some stunts further down or something, get Big Al on your case. Bring Tozier back with you when you've finished. I guess we owe him a proper explanation.' David eyed the hulk of a man who had been reduced to his knees, dumbfounded, as he tried to make sense of what had gone on. He slipped out of the door with the broken Star cradled in his arms.


	18. Chapter 18

Storm clouds rolled slowly across the already dark sky, like a bruise blossoming on the horizon, as a gentle boom of thunder echoed across the ocean. Though the rain hadn't started to fall yet the air was thick and heavy with the threat of it. Angry waves thrashed the shore as David sped off the pier, along the boardwalk and onto the sand with the unconscious Star clasped carefully against his chest. He steered his bike expertly with one hand, knowing every dip and dune of the beach as he wound his way through little clusters of holidaymakers who were settling down to drink and dance the night away in front of camp fires that had already begun to blaze in places. Snatches of various songs whipped past his ears as he opened the throttle a little more, feeling Star's rasping, laboured breaths against his chest.

 _'-I know what you want, I know what you need, better than you do-'_

 _'…cry little sister…'_

 _'-I feel good tonight, and everything's gonna be right right right!-'_

David had always enjoyed the twisting, winding climb up to the Bluff, the threat of careening off a ledge at any moment was appealing to one who had imagined his death in so many ways for so long. This time, however, the thought that he might slide down the cliff face and onto the rocks below made him nervous. Star was counting on him. She was dying in his arms. David knew that sound of a death rattle all too well and he could feel the warmth of her life ebbing away like the tide. Every inch of his well-muscled form was tense with fury because this whole plan had been his idea, it was his fault – though he hadn't given the order for it to go ahead, that was something he would have to explore later. If Star didn't make it, he would never forgive himself. David swore he wouldn't live long enough to even try.

'Give her to me,' Dwayne demanded, dumping his bike beside David's as they cut their engines at the same time.

'You should be with Marko and Paul,' David said, glad the worry he felt hadn't affected his usual tone.

'They've got it, let me take her.' He took Star from David's arms and swiftly descended the stairs into the lobby area.

'Lay her on the bed, I'll check her over but I'm already certain her ribs are broken and something's ruptured inside.' David moved like a hummingbird around the cave, lighting the stumps of candles with the Zippo from his pocket as Dwayne shifted the curtain and laid the un-protesting form of his sister upon the coverlet, where she barely twitched. Dwayne tucked his long dark hair behind his ear and hovered close to Star's mouth to check her breathing. Her breaths were shallow and rattling.

David took the jacket that covered Star and tossed it to the side, his gloved hands running lightly over her ribs. In the soft candlelight the cuts, bites and bruises that marked her otherwise perfect skin were horrific, but David's expression was stoic. Only his usually ice-cold eyes showed revulsion. What kind of creatures were they, to be able to do this? What kind of a monster was _he_ to even think this innocent girl should have been used as bait in a plot he hadn't even thought through properly? Dwayne turned away, sickened at the sight.

'I should have ripped that fucker apart. Why did you have to destroy him first?' he complained, growling. David reached for one of Star's thin shawls that lay discarded on the bed and draped it over her bare breasts.

'He's gone, don't dwell on it. It's not going to help.'

'What can we do?' Dwayne asked, his dark eyes pained. Star moaned, the first sound she had made in what seemed like forever, and mumbled something that neither of them caught. They leant closer, David's hand resting lightly on the top of her head as he frowned.

'Star?' he called, gently. She moaned again, a sound that turned into an agonised cry and then a choked cough. Dwayne bounced on his heels, dragging his hands through his hair in helplessness as he noticed the bluish tinge of Star's skin creeping and deepening.

'What do we do, man?' he cried, 'What do we _do_? She can't breathe!'

'- _please,_ ' Star rasped through dry lips. 'I'm burning –inside. Hurts.' Her fingers fluttered at her side, brushing the leather of David's glove and attempting to squeeze it. '-help me, please,' she begged, her words like the softest sweep of a feather.

'Shh,' David soothed, just as gently, running his other hand over her forehead, smoothing back the clammy curls that had gathered around Star's hairline. 'I'm here, I'll always be here for you. You're safe now, nothing can hurt you. I'm going to fix it, ok? Trust me.' The pain that creased Star's face eased ever so slightly at his whispered words.

'911?' Dwayne demanded, already halfway to the stairs.

'It's too late for that, she'll be dead in minutes,' David said as he turned from Star, whose breaths were now few and far between, her skin a sickening shade of blue. 'My wine.'

Dwayne was back at David's side in a heartbeat, a bottle clad in ornate, beaten silver and studded with flaming red stones that glittered in the light was pressed quickly into David's hands.

He wrenched the cork from the neck with his teeth and lifted it to Star's lips.

'Drink. It will make you better,' David urged gently, tipping it up so the dark liquid trickled over her slightly parted lips and into her mouth. Star winced, mostly from the pain caused by the effort of swallowing, but also because of the bitter, metallic taste that flooded her mouth. She spluttered, spraying blood red droplets everywhere which made David grin a little.

'You'll get used to the taste,' he promised, tipping more into her mouth. 'You have to swallow it, Star.'

'It burns,' she whimpered, her hands weakly moving to grip at her chest. 'It burns so bad.'

'I know. That will stop soon, I promise. As soon as my blood reaches your veins it will quench your fire. Drink.' More poured into her mouth and Star made more of an effort to swallow this time, though some dribbled down her chin.

David glanced at Dwayne behind him, seeing how his pupils had dilated. He passed the bottle back to him.

'Drink some, Dwayne. Then go back and help the others. She'll be ok now. It'll take a little while.' Dwayne took a long, deep swig and wiped his mouth with a nod.

'You're sure?' He kissed his sister's stone cold forehead. 'I'll be waiting for you on the other side, Star,' he said, before flitting off up the stairs.

David slipped his jacket and boots off and carefully lay beside Star, sliding one arm under her head as she moaned softly, her eyes closed as her head rested on his chest against his sleeveless Ramones t-shirt. Deep inside her broken body she could feel David's blood coursing through her veins, smoothing the burn that was her pain like he had promised. It did feel like cool waves lapping through her scorched insides, quelling the agonising pulse of her flesh.

'I'll hold onto you, don't be afraid. Feel yourself in my arms and know that you are loved,' David whispered into her ear. She groaned at the dulling ache that was her broken bones knitting together again, lost in the swirling mist surging deep inside her body as her mortality slid through the shadows and crossed the border into eternal life. But through the fog of her passage, as she drifted between the thin veil that was what Dwayne had called 'the other side,' she thought – or maybe she dreamed – that David turned on the boombox and she caught snatches of song as she slipped in and out of consciousness.

 _'-better than you do._

 _When nothing remains I come to you…_

 _Sometimes she shines and I know, beauty has her way, with her hooks and her grace…_

 _The trembling lengths, the conquering touch, everything to you._

 _And into your flame I'll follow you where all wishes twist and bitter they kiss._

 _Everything to you. In doorways and dreams I run to you-'_

Star twisted and turned, shaking herself out of the horrific dream she'd been having, lithe limbs strong and as good as they had ever been. Beneath the gauzy shawl David had laid across her, the blackening bruises had faded to nothing and the cuts and bite marks had healed completely without any hint of a scar. David had watched with a small smile over the last few hours as the hurts that had been done to Star reversed themselves and her broken bones reset before his eyes. His blood was a powerful thing, but the gift he had now given Star had a bittersweet taste for him. David knew it was what Star had wanted, she had practically begged him to turn her before the incident with Niko. He was glad to some degree that she was one of them, that she belonged to him now, and yet he couldn't help thinking it was a curse he had given her. David knew the brutality of their life, the life he had now laid upon her, Niko's torture was only the beginning of what their kind was capable of despite his colony trying to use their power for good. Murder was still murder, right?

'David?' Star murmured, reaching out for him. His arms tightened instinctively around her, unafraid now of causing her more damage, and he smiled into her soft hair.

'I'm here. I'll always be here.' Some soft-rock station was playing gently in the background and Star returned his smile as she nuzzled into his chest and looked up at him a little sleepily. Her small even teeth seemed to gleam white in the flickering of the candlelight.

'I'm like you now?' she asked, amazed at the fact the agonising pain she'd felt had gone.

'Kind of. You're only half. You'll stay this way until you make your first kill.' He noted the flicker of panic in Star's beautiful eyes and felt a sharp stab somewhere deep inside. David stroked his hand along her spine as she curled into him. 'It's not that bad,' he reassured her. 'Remember we only seek out the people who do harm. No innocents.' Star nodded.

'I know… So, now I'm yours.'

'Yes,' David agreed, tilting her chin up with one finger to lightly kiss her lips. 'Now you are mine.' Their lips met again, David's stubble a little rough on her skin but his lips were surprisingly warm and soft. After a moment Star pulled away from him slightly.

'Take your gloves off,' she said. David raised a blonde eyebrow.

'Why?' he queried.

'I want to feel your hands on my skin,' Star whispered. David hesitated. 'Why do you always wear them?' Slowly he peeled the leather from his skin and held one hand up for Star to see. Having now turned, Star's eyesight was so strong that she didn't need the candlelight to show her the scars that crisscrossed the front and back of his palm and raised against his pale skin. She gasped a little.

'What happened?' She raised her own hand with a small frown as she inspected the skin that was now perfect, bruise and break free. 'All my cuts are gone, how are your hands so scarred?'

David let his palm touch Star's before linking their fingers. His skin was warmer than she expected and the contact sent a thrill through her that made her smile.

'These wounds happened after I turned. A post-life of playing with the sun every time I toyed with the idea of ending it. This one I got when I tried to get to you at dawn, as soon as I knew Niko had you.' David twisted his hand to show her the newer scars that crossed his wrist, pale pink now in comparison to the older, silvered slivers on his skin. Star's fingertips from her other hand lightly traced the snaking scars.

'You tried to save me.' David nodded as a dark look passed over his face.

'I never gave the order for Paul and Marko to take you there. But I think I might know who did.' His fingers tightened around Star's.

'Don't think of that now,' she said, tilting her head up for another, gentle kiss that David returned. He let go of her hand to cup her face, his hand reaching up to stroke her hair.

'I've wanted to kiss you since I first saw you,' David said, gruffly.

'Me too,' Star admitted shyly. 'Now you can kiss me forever.' David laughed and pulled her closer, his hands roaming down along her neck, across her collarbone pausing just above her breast as his blue eyes found hers, as though waiting for permission. Star wondered how she had ever thought his eyes were cold and icy, because now they were a soft crystal blue. She guided his warm hand further down, smiling in delight at his tender touch.


	19. Chapter 19

The next hour or so passed in a blur of exploration for them both. Star was braver than she had thought she ever could be, her newly sensitive skin came alive under David's gentle caresses. Control passed fluidly between them both as he made her gasp and tremble with delight first and then she did the same, her lips light on his smooth, broad chest as she lay a trail of kisses across his skin. Teeth and nails grazed flesh and traced curves as they learnt more and more about each other. The climax, when it came for them both, was beautiful.

Star lay curled against David's bare chest, her hair spread over the pillow behind them like an ink stain, her eyes closed and a small smile on her lips that was a mirror image of David's own satisfied grin when the whoops and yells of the other boys made her sit up.

'Man oh man, did that feel great!' Paul's unmistakable gleeful tone reverberated around the room. Star reached for the sheet tangled around them to pull it up over her naked body, but David stopped her with a grin and wrapped her tighter in his arms, protecting her modesty as he pulled her back towards him.

'Boys,' he admonished lazily, 'D'you mind? We're a little busy here.'

'Alright! Pull the curtain back and let us all see some ass!' Paul laughed, but the sound was cut short with a yell as Dwayne thumped his hard on the arm.

'That's my sister, man,' he grumbled.

'She's sister to us all now,' Paul countered and flung himself along the lip of the fountain. Marko sprawled himself amongst the cushions on the floor and Dwayne settled beside him. A long, low whistle made David sit up.

'Tozier?' he questioned, yanking his pants on and tossing Star a strappy summer dress. 'Hey, man,' he greeted the bald-headed, tattooed hulk of a man who looked like a mouse caught in a room full of cats.

'Never thought it'd look so goddamn cozy in here,' Tozier finally managed, finding a perch on the edge of the fountain beside Paul.

'Tozier!' Star barrelled through the gossamer curtain and flung herself into his arms, almost knocking him back into the wide, empty basin below as David lowered himself into his throne-like wheelchair with a smirk.

'Jeez girl, you look so good!' He held his friend close for a moment, returning her squeeze of a hug, before holding her out at arms-length to get a proper look at her in the flickering light of the candles that dotted the place. 'What the hell d'ya do to her?' He queried, looking over at David who lounged shirtless with one hand supporting his stubbly chin. 'Last time I saw her, which could've only been a few hours ago, she was battered and bruised to fuck.' David smirked and the other boys were silent. Tozier pulled the girl closer again and looked deep into her eyes, catching the flicker of something different there, something a little more wild. 'She's one of you,' he concluded softly.

'She's one of us.' David confirmed. 'She's mine.' He sat up and opened his arms and Star curled gratefully into them, unsure of how Tozier would react. Her friend bowed his bald, shiny head, the black tattoos snaking across his smooth scalp like a living thing, as he pressed his hands over his eyes. It felt like an age before he sat up and looked at her.

'If it's what you wanted, if it makes you happy, I'm happy. Can't say much fairer than that.' Star smiled, relieved.

'How long have you known about us?' David asked.

'All my life I think. I was grown up round these parts, always hearing tales of the dark creatures living here up at Hudson's Bluff, twisted tales that kept us away. Wasn't til I met Chris ten years ago that I really started digging deeper. He's a big believer in vampires and shit. We built a survival kit between ourselves just in case. Never thought we'd have to use it though but shit did it come in handy tonight.' Tozier jerked his shiny head over to the black bag that rested at the foot of the staircase where he had dumped it on his way in.

'Really appreciate that, man,' Dwayne said, swooping over to scoop his sister up off David's lap and spin her around. 'Damn it's good to see you, Star!' His long black hair mixed with hers as they twirled, laughing as Star's feet left the floor.

'I'm one of you!' Star said, wrapping her arms around Dwayne.

'Not yet,' he admonished, 'you need to make your first kill, you'll stay a half-vampire until then.' Star rolled her eyes, shifting the hair out of her eyes.

'I know, I know.'

Tozier swallowed hard and David chuckled.

'Don't worry, you did us a great favour tonight. You're safe.'

'For now,' Paul grinned, his long tongue snaking out from between his beautifully white teeth. 'Jeez, it felt good to burn that place to the ground!' Paul shook his teased blonde mullet as he socked an air punch and whooped.

'Did you find Franco?' David asked, sitting up a little straighter in his chair. The hard muscles of his still bare chest were tensed beneath his pale skin.

'No, just Niko.' Marko said, standing up and brushing the dust off his tasselled, patched jacket. He hadn't been able to look at Star since the boys had returned, his eyes were downcast as he hopped lightly up on the fountain edge and batted absently at the driftwood and starfish mobile that hung from the ceiling.

'There's one more too,' Star said. 'One other guy, Dino. He was working the kitchen in the restaurant.'

David raised a blonde eyebrow at Paul, who shook his head.

'No, man, like Marko said we only had the one body. Whole place has been torched so his remains won't be found. Big Al called the Fire Department, but by the time they screeched down the pier it'd practically burned itself out.'

'We stay off the boardwalk for now, stick to the town border and the north side of the shore. Star isn't to be left alone, at any time, am I understood?' David glanced around at each of the boys in turn who all nodded, though Marko still avoided eye contact with everyone.

'What shall I do?' Tozier questioned. 'How can I help?' He rubbed his beefy knuckles, as though spoiling for another fight already.

'Go home, stay alert. Franco might have seen you and he'll be more than pissed at the death of his son. Keep that kit handy because you might need it sooner than you think. Dwayne'll run you back.' David stood up, flexing his impressive chest muscles as he scratched his back and yawned.

'No, I'll stay here with Star. Paul'll take you.'

'Sure man, let's ride!' Paul heaved himself up from the spot he'd been reclining on and sprinted up the steps, full of boundless energy as ever. David clapped the bigger man on the back and gave a curt nod to him.

'Really do appreciate tonight.'

'My pleasure,' Tozier countered, cuffing the blonde vampire back. 'See ya around, huh.' He turned to Star who flung her arms around his thick neck and kissed his cheek.

'You saved my life,' she whispered. 'Thank you.' Timmy Tozier the Toughest Tattooist in Town blinked furiously for a moment.

'Don't mention it,' he choked. 'Just keep yourself safe, girl. I'm glad you're ok even if you are one of them.' He chucked the girl on the chin and pushed her gently away, scooping his bag up on the way out.

'I need to be somewhere,' David said when Tozier had gone. 'Dwayne, Marko, don't let her out of your sight.' He swooped down on Star, softly brushing her thick hair back from her neck as he nibbled light kisses across her collar bone. His warm hand encircled the back of her neck as he drew her in for a tremulous kiss, leaving every nerve in her body tingling with desire. And then he was gone.

Star closed her eyes for a moment to pull herself together again, a little smile dancing on her lips as she crossed the wide room to where Marko was pacing out another lap around the fountain. She sat on the lip and reached up for his hand, pulling him down to sit beside her as she watched Dwayne fiddle with the dial on the stereo to find his favourite rock station. The monstrous machine cost them a fortune in batteries, but it was an essential piece of equipment for them.

'Why won't you talk to me?' Star demanded. 'Why won't you even look at me?' Marko laced his fingers between his knees that jigged up and down until Star lay a restraining hand on one to stop it.

'I tried to attack you. I wanted to feed from you.' Star nodded.

'I thought that might be it. It wasn't your fault, Marko. I was bleeding. I'm sure the scent must have driven you crazy.'

'I would have killed you.'

'Niko had practically done that already. Plus you didn't hurt me, you didn't even get near me.'

'Only thanks to Paul and Dwayne. I've got no self-control.'

'It comes with time,' Dwayne said suddenly, crouching in front of the younger boy. 'Don't beat yourself up, bruh. No harm done.'

'Plus I'm one of you now, right? You won't have to face that temptation again.' Star reasoned. Marko sighed, running a hand through his tight blond curls in an almost desperate gesture that made Star's heart ache for him. She had never seen her usually upbeat friend look so down.

'Maybe not with you, but out there I will. I face it every time I walk out that door. The more I feed the more I want, it's a lust for blood that burns so deep that it hurts. What if I attack the wrong person?' Dwayne rested a hand on Marko's shoulder, his dark brown eyes soft and earnest.

'That passes soon, I promise. We're all here for you, bud, we stick together. Just like we'll all stick with Star to get her through this too.' He looked up at his sister. 'How're you feeling?'

Star considered this for a moment, frowning as she turned her thoughts on herself.

'My throat aches a little, like I've eaten something really spicy, but apart from that I've never felt better.' She grinned and Dwayne nodded, pushing his long black hair behind one ear.

'That feeling gets worse before it gets better. When you start to feed more frequently, it'll stop. This will sort you out for now, but it's not a long term solution because it's David's blood. We need human blood to survive.' Dwayne held out the ornate silver bottle to Star, who took a swig and pulled a face. Dwayne laughed as she passed it back to him.

'I know, tastes rank, huh? Don't worry, human blood is much sweeter, am I right Marko?'

Marko grinned a little too and took the bottle, downing some before passing it back to Dwayne.

'Amen to that, brother,' Marko said. 'Doesn't quite hit the spot.'

'You need to feed,' Dwayne admonished, taking in his black eyes and his paler than usual skin. 'Go now, I'll stay with Star.'

'Nah man, you look like you need it more. I know you can't stand David's wine. You go this time, I'll go when Paul gets back.' Dwayne rocked back on his heels and scrutinised the younger boy for a moment. It was true he hadn't fed for almost an age, and the mere thought of it set his mouth drooling.

'Fine,' he said. 'But change that radio station again and you're dead meat, man.'


	20. Chapter 20

_'…I've been in a cave, for forty days, only a spark to light my way. I wanna give out, I wanna give in…'_ The jazzy tune, blurting out from some boombox, lured Marko further down the shorefront. Laughter, high and shrill, rolled out from beneath the pier where a gathering of about four or five people clustered around a dying fire.

It was a scene Marco had seen so often in Santa Carla, especially during the summer season. The threat of summer storms and the torrential downfall that often petered out just as fast as it began didn't seem to put guys like these off partying on the beach. Flickering flames licked lazily at the driftwood fire they had built just a little way under the pier, sheltered from the view above the shore path that wound around the rocky outcrop of Santa Carla's sea front.

Marko's eyes gleamed, the pupils dilated with excitement as the familiar thrill of an imminent kill shuddered through him. They boys didn't often hunt alone, usually they would attack in pairs or their pack, but the ache in his throat was burning as hot as the camp fire. He licked his lips, half a snarl on his face as his features hardened and elongated in the shadows.

'Mom, mommy…' The sudden whimpering caught Marko's attention and he frowned, distracted, and turned to the sound. 'My foot's stuck!' The little boy cried out, a little louder. Marko drew closer, glancing over his shoulder to note that the five dancing figures were too busy rocking out to the blaring tune to even hear the boy's pleas. He guessed the woman with the long hair, the only female he could see in the group, was the boy's mother. But she was too busy grinding her hips to much whooping delight to even hear the child as he struggled. Marko smoothed his face as best he could into a mask of human concern.

'Hey buddy, what's up?' he asked gently, crouching down on one knee in front of the boy. 'You shouldn't be out this late at night, why aren't you in bed?' Marko frowned, close enough now to see the boy could only have been about eight years old.

'My dad forgot to pick me up this weekend and my mom didn't want to miss the party.' The boy nodded over at the little crowd busily getting down beneath the pier, his brown bowl-cut flopping into his hazel eyes at the motion. 'She said I could come if I stayed outta the way, so I've been searching these rock pools for starfish – but I slipped and now I can't get my leg out.' He turned his face up to Marko, tear tracks on his chubby cheeks as he sniffed loudly and wiped his nose on the grubby military jacket he wore.

'Don't sweat, bud, I'll help ya out,' Marko smiled, motioning for the boy to sit down on the rock behind him to take the weight off his leg. 'What's ya name?'

'Laddie,' the boy said, sniffing again as he sat awkwardly down, wincing at the pain the motion caused his ankle.

'I'm Marko.' He glanced up again at the dancing group, the woman's shapely silhouette suspended now as she wrapped her legs around the nearest man. 'Does mommy party a lot?' he asked, frowning as he looked down to see why Laddie couldn't just wriggle his foot free.

'Yeah, most weekends. I don't mind though, her friends help her feel better. They give her medicine. Uncle Larry helps her with her injections – she must be awful sick to have to take so much medicine all the time.' Marko glanced up into Laddie's open, innocent face.

'Laddie why aren't you wearing any shoes?' The boy nodded over to where he'd tossed them earlier.

'I didn't want them to get them wet.' Marko smiled at the child's logic, but could see the problem. Without the sturdy leather boots – well-worn and a little down at the heel – his unprotected foot had become jammed between the smooth rock and a jagged shard on the opposite side. A sweet metallic scent reached his nostrils as Marko withdrew his hand from the water. Holding his hand up to the light he could see the blood diluted with salt water that now layered his skin. Marko could feel the sharp prick of his teeth as they elongated in his mouth but he clamped his lips shut.

'Think you can get my foot out? I've been yelling them for a least fifteen minutes and no one's heard me. My foot hurts.'

Marko nodded, ducking his head a little as he heaved at the smaller rock, pulling it back to release the pressure. 'Pull your leg out, quick,' Marko said quietly. Laddie complied, falling backwards with the force of yanking at his own limb and crying out again.

'What's the matter now?' Marko asked warily, the scent of blood suddenly stronger. He could feel his face changing, his nostrils flaring and his mouth drooling as he inched closer to the boy who sat up. Laddie thrust his hand into Marko's face as he cried. Fat, hot tears rolled down his cheeks as the blood ran warm from the deep gash that split the skin on the inside of his wrist, staining the dark blue of his coat sleeve black. Even in the dim light Marko had no trouble in seeing the shard of broken glass from a smashed beer bottle, so carelessly tossed away, poking out from the boy's smooth flesh. The wound was artery deep.

Marko could feel his heart galloping, lust for that sweet, fresh blood burnt so fiercely within him, yet panic and disgust at such a thought made him hesitate. But the boy was fading fast, his skin pale in the dark and his whimpering growing fainter. Marko did the only thing he could as his instinct took over. He cradled the boy to his chest and fed on the bleeding wound. Still the party raved on and Laddie's mother didn't even look up.

'… _This is our crime, this is our sin… But I still believe…'_ bawled Tim Cappello.

'It's not safe,' Max repeated with more patience than he felt. David leant against the counter of the video store, one of Max's more lucrative businesses. The sweet, curly haired girl who usually kept the store open late for Max – until he could employ a new manager – had long since gone.

'Franco is long gone,' David said, flipping an empty video case on the counter top in an effort to land it on the short edge.

'My dear boy,' Max chuckled, pushing his glasses back up his nose as he turned away from the returned video's he'd been replacing on the self. 'He will be looking to seek his revenge, bide his time. I know I would be, if it had been my son destroyed. The Di Peco's are not a family to take a slight like this lightly. They will be looking for any way possible they could get to you.'

'I turned her, I can't just abandon her,' growled David.

'Franco already knows how attached you are to the girl and such attachments are dangerous. They make you weak. It was because of her that this whole messy business happened in the first place.' David smacked his fist down on the counter top, making the video boxes there jump. He whirled on Max, his ice blue eyes dangerous.

'It was because of their greed that this all started, their need to prolong the death of their food.'

'We could have worked together,' Max said, sadly, placing the last video tape in its spot and turning back to David with his hands spread. 'We could have been great together.'

'I would never have let that happen,' David snarled. A growl rumbled from the throat of the big cream coloured dog that lay behind the counter, who lifted its pointed nose and eyed David with a dark glance.

'Now, now, Thorn, David will calm down,' Max admonished the dog, smiling a little. The dog yawned and lay his head down again upon his thick paws as David ran a leather-gloved hand through his white-blonde hair and sighed heavily.

'It's been an eternity since I felt like this about anyone.'

'I understand, I have been looking out for that special someone myself. But you are still young, David. You have the whole of eternity before you. Besides, if you truly love her, you will push her away to save her. She is part vampire now, if Franco knows she still means so much to you and he catches her, her end will not be quick.'

That was a low blow. David clenched his fist and pressed it to his lips as he closed his eyes, holding back the angry retort that threatened to spill from his lips. Of course he loved Star, he hadn't felt this way about anyone in as long as he could remember. She was so strong, beautifully innocent despite the curse he had marred her with. He knew she felt the same about him, and to push her away would break her heart. How could he stand that? That endless eternity stretched out before him, leaving him alone and lost in the shadows of his half-life?

'This is all your fault,' David finally managed to say. 'It was you who ordered the others to give her to Niko.'

'You were going to do that anyway,' Max replied, flipping off the lights at the back of the store.

'I was going to be there with her. I would never have let Niko do those things to her, I would never have had to turn her then.' Max nodded a little sadly.

'I guess letting her go would have been easier if she had still been human.'

'Yes, but now my blood is in her veins,' David said.

'And mine is in yours,' Max countered, taking David's face gently in his hands. 'You are my son. My first-made. Your life is important to me and I do not want to see you put at risk. Please do as I ask. We will be a family soon, I promise you that, and then I will help you find someone to fill that void but until then you must do as I ask. Push Star away, or I will do it for you.' David tore Max's hands away, knowing he was now powerless to disobey his maker, and crashed his way out of the store to tear away into the night.


	21. Chapter 21

'What the hell are you doing, Marko?!' the hiss in his ear made Marko tear his lips from the small wrist he was drinking from. He blinked in surprise, as though he had just woken from a dream and the horror of what he had just done etched itself upon his boyish face. David snarled and grabbed the limp child from Marko, bending down so his ear hovered above the boy's face. 'He's barely breathing, you've practically drained him. What were you thinking?!'

Marko ran his hands frantically through his mop of curly blonde hair, his head bowed and his eyes squeezed shut as if he could erase the image of the floppy-haired child lifeless at his feet as David lay the boy down.

'I wasn't. I wasn't thinking. I was just so thirsty, he fell and he was bleeding. Oh shit, David, oh shit! What have I done?'

'Quiet!' David growled, glancing up at the group of people beneath the pier. A low-flamed orange fire glowed sleepily, surrounded by the small gathering now lounging on the sand and knocking back bottles of something. No one looked their way.

'His mom's over there,' Marko gestured with his head towards the pier. 'He was left wandering over here on his own, and he got his foot stuck. He was calling out to her and she was too busy having a good time to notice. He slipped again when I got his foot free, fell on some broken glass and I just lost it.'

'Cool it,' David warned, a war waging on his face as his brain worked over time.

'She doesn't deserve to have him. Junkie moms don't deserve to have kids.' Marko's voice was thick with emotion, his blue eyes shining with tears as his thoughts turned inward for a moment. 'We could keep him, couldn't we? He could be one of us. We'd look after him better than she could.'

'We've never made them so young. He's so young.' David frowned at the small form laid at his feet.

'I won't leave him here. He'll die, David.'

'I know.' David sighed and knelt beside the tiny prone figure. He drew back his sleeve and looked up at Marko. 'Make this your final mistake, Marko. No more excuses.' David bit deep into his own wrist, wincing as his dark blood trickled out. He held his blood-soaked skin to the boy's mouth, letting the warm liquid drip past his lips. Marko stood and leant in for a closer look, his hands on his thighs as he bent down.

'Is he ok? How long does it take?'

'A while. We need to get him back home before he turns.' Marko suddenly looked apprehensive.

'What will tell the others?' He felt sick, already hearing the endless jibes he would suffer at Paul's hands for all eternity for feeding from a child.

'Leave that to me,' David said, his eyes already dark with an idea, but his heart heavy at the thought. 'You take him,' he ordered, already astride his bike and kicking up a cloud of sand in his wake. The revellers turned then, but Marko had already gone.

The others were gathered in the cave, Dwayne's armed draped around Star, who's mouth formed a perfect 'o' of disgust. Dwayne's eye were black, his usually calm features a mask of horror. Even Paul, arms folded across his chest and feet planted firmly apart, was at a loss for words.

'Put him on my bed,' Star managed to croak finally. David had his back to the rest of them, folded in his chair with his chin resting on his hand.

'What the fuck have you done, Marko?' Dwayne demanded, shoving the younger boy hard in the chest once he'd carefully placed the child down.

'Dwayne, don't,' Star begged.

'How could you? An innocent child!'

'It's not what it looks like!' Marko protested, stumbling over his feet as Paul advanced towards him and forced him back against the wall. Star disappeared behind the thin curtain that sectioned off her little alcove from the main room, checking on the child no doubt.

'What the hell is it then?' Paul practically bellowed, his face contorted with rage and disgust.

'David,' Dwayne appealed, his long dark hair whipping over his bare shoulders as he turned to their unspoken leader. Marko flinched, his eyes screwed shut in anticipation of the fist Paul was about to bring down on his face, his own hands limp at his sides as Paul held him by the front of his shirt. Marko knew that Paul was stronger than he was, especially when he was in this mood. But he didn't want to fight.

'How could you let this happen, David?' Dwayne asked again, his black eyes imploring. 'A child!'

'I did it.'

'What?' Paul dropped Marko, his fist still held mid-air waiting to connect. Dwayne took a few steps towards where David was sat, though his blonde head never turned.

'I turned him.' David said simply, running one gloved hand over his platinum stubble.

'Why would you do that?' Star demanded, flinging herself at David as her small hands gripped his leather jacket, her thick cocoa curls tumbling around her. She had never looked more beautiful to David than she did in that moment. Vulnerable in her fury, blazing with hurt and confusion, the candle light flickering warmly across her flushed skin.

'For you,' David smirked. The slap of her hand across his face rebounded sharply around the cave. David laughed and stood up, towering over her and making Star quick-step backwards. His tone was low and dangerous, causing Dwayne to move protectively towards his sister. Paul held his blood-brother back with one hand across his chest and gave a minute shake of his head. Marko skulked against the wall, trying not to watch.

'What the hell are you talking about?' Star demanded, her jaw set with determination despite the flicker of fear in her dark eyes as David stepped towards her.

'I did it for you, baby,' David's grin was fixed without humour on his lips, masking the fact that his heart was breaking with every word. 'Every girl wants to be a mommy right? You would never have that chance because your body can never change now, not now that I've given you the gift of eternal life.' Star looked at him dumbfounded and shook her head.

'Not like this, I didn't want this. I didn't ask you for this!' Tears threatened to spill from Star's eyes, causing David to turn away from her and glare at the others.

'Not yet maybe, but at some point you would have. Just saving time.'

'Take it back,' she begged, grabbing at his arm and making him turn back to her. 'Please, David, take it back and make him human again. He's just a little boy!'

'I can't.' He pushed past Dwayne and Paul, shouldering the two aside as he stalked off alone to a darker section of the cave. The other two were too busy exchanging long, dark looks with each other to notice the slow, cool wink David dropped to Marko that seemed to say, 'I've got your back, bro.'

The boy whimpered in his sleep and Star was at his side instantly, smoothing the thick brown hair from his forehead.

'His name is Laddie,' Marko said quietly, appearing at her shoulder. Star smiled a little at the boy despite the fact his eyes were closed still as he slept through his turning.

'What happened?' she asked Marko softly.

'I don't want to talk about it,' he said.

'David was wrong to do this. I'll never forgive him.'

'Yo, bro. Star's right, he totally fucked up big time on this one.' Paul chipped in.

'The boy was dying,' Marko defended David's actions. 'He saved his life.' Dwayne shook his head again sadly, arms crossed over his bare chest as he leant against the arch of the doorway to where Star sat beside Laddie on the bed.

'He might have saved his life, but maybe it would have been kinder if he hadn't.'


	22. Chapter 22

The cave was gloomy and cool despite the few candles Star had lit – mostly just for something else to look at rather than any need for the light, as her vision was just as perfect in the dark. She was hunched in a soft pile of cushions on the floor, her thin sparkling shawl pulled tight around her shoulders as she stared into nothingness. David and the other boys were out as usual, so the light touch on her shoulder made her jump.

'You've got dark shadows beneath your eyes, Star. You need to feed.'

'No, Dwayne.'

'You'll starve if you don't feed soon. Think about Laddie, he needs you!' Dwayne insisted, tucking his long hair back behind his ears as he crouched beside his sister. 'When was the last time you went outside?'

'I haven't since the week after he turned. There are so many posters, Dwayne, his face is everywhere.' Star's eyes were huge, haunted. Dwayne nodded.

'David's right though, I've seen his mom and he really is better off with us. With you. But you can't take care of him if you're wasting away. He needs to feed too, you could learn together.'

'He's just a child!' Star cried quietly, keeping her voice as low as she could in an effort not to wake the napping boy who was currently nestled in her bed. 'He shouldn't have to do this.'

'But he needs to.' Dwayne was the voice of reason. 'Let me take him out.' He flung his hands up in immediate supplication as Star rounded on him. 'I won't let him feed from anyone but me, after I've made my kill. He'll stay as he is, like you.'

'Until we can find a way to undo all this,' Star nodded slightly.

'What? Really?' Dwayne blinked, confused. 'But I thought this is what you wanted?'

'So did I.' She stared down at the ornate silver-clad bottle in her hands that sloshed gently when she shook it. It was almost empty. David would refill it for her with his own blood, mixed with red wine to make it more palatable for her as he had done ever since Star had turned – blood of their own kind was bitter, but it wouldn't sustain her forever. She had thought, before Laddie came, that she could follow the others into the shadows and feed because the thought of David's love made her feel brave enough to face anything. Now, she wasn't so sure. 'David isn't who I thought he was.'

Dwayne nodded very slightly, glancing up to check the room was still empty of the others. 'He certainly has changed,' he agreed. 'But I hear love can make you do crazy things.'

'He doesn't love me. He barely even looks at me anymore let alone touches me. It's almost as if he can't stand me and I don't know what I've done wrong.' Tears sparkled in her dark eyes as she set the bottle down with a clatter and wrapped her arms around her drawn up knees. 'I thought I'd finally found where I belonged, Dwayne, after everything that happened with Dad… Then everything with Niko… The whole time I was with that evil snake I never really gave up hope that David would find a way to save me, and I never truly believed he'd given me up willingly.'

'All the more reason to give things another go with him then, surely?'

'I'm not so sure, Dwayne. I don't think I could stand him pushing me away again.' Dwayne nodded and wrapped an arm around his sister, pulling her close to kiss the top of her head.

'I get it. I'm here for you though. And the boy.' Star smiled and didn't stop her brother when he headed towards the sleeping child.

'Laddie, wake up. We're going for a ride!'

The velvet dark sky stretched out forever, kissing the black, rolling sea below. Pinpricks of light sparkled in the distance like so many stars – illuminating the boardwalk that David's sharp eyes had little trouble in seeing from so far away. Perched high on a rock with nothing but the booming waves crashing below him and the whip of the light summer wind in his face, David felt at peace for the first time in a while. He could breathe again up here. With his eyes closed and his head tilted up to the sky he remained as motionless as a marble angel. He had the time and space to think, but his thoughts were slowly becoming increasingly unwelcome.

'Don't pursue him,' Max's warning echoed in his mind. 'He's fled back to Italy. Leave it be and let us focus on building our family. You boys need a mother and I would like more boys, more brothers for you to teach. Their education will take your mind off her.' He had told David, much to David's irritation. If he couldn't go after Franco that meant he would forever hover over them like a dark shadow. Star would never be safe and he would never be able to let her out of his sight. Yet he would still never be able to show her the love and affection he wanted to because Max had not lifted his command. David was bound by the laws of his cursed shadow-life to obey his maker. He growled and pummelled his fist against the rock.

David knew that by pushing Star away he would hurt her, he had seen the way she looked at him with those soulful brown eyes. But equally he knew that she was beautiful enough to find someone else, so she would never be alone. Perhaps he could encourage that, before he found a way of leaving this world forever. He looked down at the rocks below and contemplated, not for the first time, whether the fall would be enough to end it, or if he would be need to be pummelled by the rush of water until the sun came up.

Star had Laddie now too, to help her through. That hadn't been the plan initially, but it seemed like a bonus by-product of the situation. Appalled at himself though he was, one should never be made so young, it was the only way David had seen the situation resolving. The boy was an innocent, he didn't deserve to die. Like Star, though, he sometimes felt he had condemned the child to a fate that was so much worse. Marko was beside himself with guilt. He always had been the more sensitive of the boys and nothing David said to him could resolve that. Dwayne and Paul seemed to have accepted David's claim on the situation and he knew they were confused and a little horror-struck by his decision. He could see it in their sly glances and tight lipped conversations that stopped whenever he passed by, but at least they had laid off Marko.

David rubbed his hands wearily over his face, feeling older than he had ever felt before as he cast a long look down at Santa Carla. Little did he know that speeding along the pitch black winding road, heading right towards the sleeping city like a bullet set to tear apart life, was someone who would destroy everything.


	23. Chapter 23

Lucy couldn't keep the smile off her face, even though the happiness didn't truly radiate to her soul. She couldn't help worrying whether she was doing the right thing, uprooting her boys and moving them halfway across the country to be closer to her aging dad. But she was a worrier by nature. She had grown up in Santa Carla and had fond memories of striding the pier with her girlfriends, long hot summers sprawled on the shore. A fresh start was what they all needed after the divorce. Maybe the ocean air would be good for the boys. Sammy had withdrawn further into his world of comic books and Michael had thrown himself so hard into weightlifting these days that Lucy was afraid he would give himself a hernia.

She glanced across the front seat to where Michael rested against the window, his mouth slightly open and his eighteen year old features relaxed enough to make him appear much younger. Adjusting the rear view mirror she could see fourteen year old Sam curled up on the back seat with Nanook, the beautiful wolf-like malamute that never left his side. Michael could get himself a job, maybe at the boardwalk, to see him through the summer season before concentrating on something a little more permanent and Sammy was so outgoing she was sure he wouldn't struggle to make new friends when school started. Maybe Lucy could even get herself a job again. Her ex hadn't really liked her working, to the point that it caused so many arguments she had handed in her notice years ago. But this was her time, time to do something for herself again. Besides, she couldn't expect her dad to support them all, that wasn't why she'd come back. They just needed a little more time to get back on their feet that was all. The divorce had rinsed her dry.

Yes, Lucy thought as she straightened up in her seat, a change would be good for all of them. _Santa Carla, here we come!_ The last sign had said 32 miles, with any luck they would be there soon after sun rise.

'Fuckssake,' Tozier muttered, grinding the palm of his hand into his tired eyes to wipe out the sleep dust that had gathered in the corner. 'I'm comin', I'm comin'. Bloody loons…' He wrenched the salon door open and blinked sleepily into the darkness. 'Salon's not open til the morning, and I mean regular people hours in the – _Star_?' he growled, reaching a hand out to drag her roughly inside. His warm, strong arms wrapped her in a bear hug and the gruff, half asleep Tozier breathed in the scent of the night from Star's long, loose hair. 'So good to see you, girl. What's up? Why you banging on my door at this crazy time? Coulda used the back ya know.' He kicked the door closed and stashed Patience behind the counter again before turning to get a better look at Star.

'You need some coffee. Hell, I need some coffee too. Let's head upstairs. Chris is away for the weekend, let me put some goddamned lights on before I trip and break my neck.' He rubbed the side of his throat thoughtfully, with a sideways glance at Star as his big hand lingered there. Star couldn't help but grin, following her hulk of a friend through the back and up to the apartment above.

Star had forgotten how good a strong cup of coffee – watered down with brandy – could warm her soul. Curled up in the crook of Tozier's beefy arm with her coffee cup cradled in both hands, the normalcy of his clean and tidy apartment made Star feel almost human again.

'I've seen his face around,' Tozier nodded after Star had revealed the latest situation with Laddie. 'Even before the posters went up. His mom's a drifter, poor kid gets dragged from place to place so she can get her next fix. It's good he's got you to watch out for him now, but man, why would David do that?'

'He said it was for me. Because I would want to be a mother at some point,' Star muttered, dejectedly.

'And would you?'

'I don't know. I don't even know if I want this life any more, let alone someone else to look after. Obviously I'm not going to just leave Laddie, not now, but I didn't have a choice. I wouldn't have chosen that for Laddie if I had a choice.' She took a long sip of her coffee and let out a heavy sigh. Tozier gave a long, low whistle from between his teeth.

'Woah, girl, you're saying you don't want to be a vamp anymore? Bit late for backtracking, don'tcha think?'

Star looked around the minimalistic, neat lounge, the soft and warm glow of the standing lamp in the corner was just as comforting as the warmth of Tozier at her side.

'I think I could keep going if David was with me, he makes me feel so strong, so invincible, you know? But he's been so distant with me lately, ever since he bought Laddie back really, that I can't help feeling he never cared for me at all.'

'If that were true, Star, he could have left you in that gawdawful place to die. If he really didn't care about you he wouldn't have come to get me, right?' His big, blonde moustache twitched as he cleared his throat, preferring not to think back on those hideous events. 'Am I right?'

'I guess, but I don't get why he's pushing me away so much. It hurts more than I ever thought it could. I'm scared of being alone, Tozier, I can't do this on my own.'

'You're strong, you can do anything. Besides, you're not on your own, sweets, you've got old Tozier on your side, right? Plus Dwayne, surely he's around?' Star's smooth skin reddened and she lowered her wide, brown eyes as a fingertip traced the rim of her half-empty cup.

'That's not exactly what I meant. David's the first guy I've – well, um – loved,' she bit her lower lip and shrugged in the hope Tozier would catch her drift. He did and boomed with laughter that shook Star beside him so vigorously that she had to quickly put her cup down on the table to avoid the risk of slopping the contents all over them both.

'Ohh, girl!' He squeezed her shoulders. 'They'll be others. So many others. You're a blooming rose, enchanting I'm sure! I've never seen you look so good – your eyes sparkle, your hair is so thick and lustrous and man, I shouldn't say this, but your ass!'

'That's just it, Tozier, I don't want there to be others. I just want him.' David's ice-blue eyes, twinkling with a knowing smirk, flashed through her mind and caused a delicious shiver to slide down her spine. She remembered the soft feathery strokes of his caressing hands on her skin, making her sigh and moan with delight – an echo of that one epic night etched forever into her memory. Her cheeks deepened in colour as she felt glad Tozier couldn't read her thoughts.

'But he doesn't seem to want you. You're so young, just a child. You haven't learnt yet that not all men are as honest as old Tozier. Pick yourself back up, brush off the dust and get back out there! You have eternal beauty on your side now, and you've always had a beautiful soul.' He chucked her gently under the chin.

'Hey, Tim Capello's playing the boardwalk in a couple of days. I know you used to love his stuff, come down and party. I'll shut up shop at 11, might even buy you a hotdog or two? That is, if vampires still have good taste in music?' His grin was so warm that Star couldn't help but smile back.

'I'm not quite a vampire yet, Tozier. I still have to make my first kill, remember?' She gnashed her teeth playfully.

'Well go make it out there, girl, I don't want to have to turn Patience on you. Maybe I'll get myself that silver stake from my kill-kit and call it Patsy…I'm an accomplished vamp killer now, as well as tattooist extraordinaire!' Star laughed.

'I did hear all about your heroics from Dwayne.'

'Any news on that bloodsucker's father-figure?'

'No, not that David's told us about anyway.'

'Doesn't hurt to be cautious though. Let me grab that stake, I'll walk you home?' Star laughed again. 'Man it's good to hear that sound,' Tozier grinned, pulling his friend close to place a fatherly kiss on top of her dark curls.

'I could fly quicker than you could walk me, don't worry. I'll be fine.' Star felt a little lighter, having visited her friend, stronger than she had in a while. Tozier was right, she should just take it on the chin and move on. It's not like she'd never had a knock back in life before, right?

'Don't get yourself put on the back of a milk carton,' he said as he walked her down the stairs and out onto the shop floor. Star gave him a wink and slipped out the door, a twinkle of her spangled shawl that faded quickly into a patch of stars in the dark night.


	24. Chapter 24

_Santa Carla Boardwalk_ blazed in tiny lights, illuminating the archway that stretched above the hoards. The pier was busier than usual, even for the summer season, because word had spread quickly that Tim Capello was playing. Michael was suddenly grateful that Sammy had nagged at him to head down to the boardwalk early, because they had a prime spot right at the front. Barrels of fire blazed along the front of the stage, flickering an eerie soft glow over the swaying crowd and making Capello's hard sculpted body appear as though it had been moulded from wax. It would have been impossible for either brother to exchange any words, the blast from Capello's sax was deafening and the roar from the crowd as they clapped and sang along drowned out everything.

At eighteen Michael was super conscious of being 'cool' but even he couldn't supress the appreciative grin from his face as he locked eyes with Sam. This guy was great! Sam was jamming away beside him, his teased blonde hair – totally opposite from the loose dark curls Michael had inherited from their father – bobbed gently as he rocked away. Michael thought it was great to see him so happy, he knew his little brother had been apprehensive about moving here. Being the new kid in school totally sucked. Little did Michael know, being the new kid at school was soon to be the least of their worries. The brothers were so engrossed with the show, swept up by the teeming, pulsing life of the crowd around them, the beat that throbbed deep in their veins, neither one felt the sharp, icy gaze on their backs.

The salty tang of the ocean air mingled with the warmer, headier scent of so many hot and sweaty bodies crammed in one place, along with the sweet undertones of cotton candy from the stall further down the pier. David loved the bass that boomed through the boards and up into his body, taking up so much space in his brain that there was little room for any other thought or feeling. Even on the fringe of the crowd the beat was all-encompassing. He sat back astride his still motorcycle, the smallest of smirks on his cold lips as he tracked Star with his eyes. The girl had begged him to let her come to the boardwalk tonight, wanting to see this Capello guy, she had raved about him ever since she'd come back from Tozier's the other night. David had agreed, on one condition. That tonight she made her first kill.

Star would then truly be one of them, would belong completely to him and would therefore be out of Max's reach. David's maker would no longer be able to control any decision relating to the girl, leaving David free to explain about Laddie, to take her warm, soft flesh in his arms again and caress her silk-soft skin with his lips. He could whisper his love tenderly into her ear and David's eyes closed momentarily at the thought. He took one long, last drag from his cigarette and flung the butt to the floor.

Star had reluctantly agreed to this deal. She felt helpless – stuck in limbo, unable to move forwards with him in any way and barred from going back to her old life. Life before David, if ever there had been one. Still, at least Dwayne would be around, and like Tozier said, even if David didn't want her, someone else might. She knew she was pretty, beautiful even, now eternal blood pumped in her veins. Star had never been particularly vain, but she would had to have been blind or stupid to not see the adoring, lustful glances she drew as her hips swayed to the rhythm with a slow seductiveness. Her tumbled cocoa-brown curls fell over her almost bare shoulders, framing her delicate upturned face and beautifully wide eyes that were currently closed as she lost herself in the music. Bathed in the glow of the barrel fires and the clear moonlight, she was enchanting to the point of ethereality.

Twirling on the spot, fanning her long skirt out around her slender legs, Star opened her eyes and found she was staring directly into two gentle dark blue eyes from across the sea of people between them. Michael was mesmerized by the girl who had climbed up onto a platform at the side of the stage, no doubt to get a better view, pulling a little brown haired boy up after her. The small smile on Star's lips froze as her gaze flickered from the stranger's eyes to the piercing stare of David, sat squat on his bike a little way off from the dancing crowd.

Star grabbed Laddie's hand and pushed her way through the dozens of people that hemmed her in, hopping lightly down off the raised dais at the other side. She thought she caught a chuckle from David, his bike revving loudly above the music. And sure enough, breaking through the barrier of bodies at the edge of the bopping crowd, David was waiting for her with a grin. Marko, Paul and Dwayne pulled up beside him, people automatically falling out of their way, cramming themselves closer into the crowd and towards the stage as Star ushered Laddie over to ride pillion with Dwayne. He was the only one Star trusted to carry the boy, the others were a little too reckless for her liking, even if he was now immortal. Maybe she did have the motherly instinct David had mentioned. Star glanced over her shoulder to see the brown haired boy had followed her, pushing through the throng and weaving his way past the Wave Jammer, the creepy clown faces with their mouths open to catch the water jets and the Crazy Fun House. He'd had to take a longer route around the stage front, but she could see he'd dragged a younger boy along behind him – his brother perhaps.

David smirked as Star swung herself up behind him, her many cheap bracelets jangling at her wrists as she hitched her skirt up to keep it free from the bikes wheels. She wrapped her arms around David's waist and caught the younger boy's words just before David opened the throttle and catapulted them away.

'Come on, she's stiffed ya!'

'What was that about?!' Star demanded, her eyes blazing as she climbed off the bike. David kicked the stand out and stalked across the sparse grass to lounge beneath a weathered, scrappy tree that had been buffeted by ocean winds so often it was pretty much bare of anything but knobbly bark. He had bought them up to the top of Hudson's Bluff – a rocky outcrop that stretched out over the twinkling lights of Santa Carla known as The Point. Its beauty was matched only by that of the steely flecks of stars cast out upon the velvet-dark sky, like a rich boy's marbles. The others parked up too, Dwayne lifted Laddie down who instantly started play-fighting with Paul, and Marko perched himself on a smooth rock.

'You were supposed to be making your first kill, not trying to get laid.' David said, stretching his legs out and crossing his ankles, unflinching as Star bore down on him.

'How dare you?' she growled. 'I wasn't trying to do anything but enjoy the concert.'

'I saw the way you looked at him.' Star raised an eyebrow coolly, suddenly realising that the trace of jealousy she heard in David's voice meant she had the upper hand. She straightened herself up, arms crossed over her chest and a tiny smile on her lips as she looked him straight in the eyes and steeled herself to wound him.

'I liked the way he looked at me,' she said.

Suddenly David was on his feet, his hand wrapped tight around her throat, the leather cool on her skin. Paul grabbed hold of Dwayne, who had growled and moved towards the two.

'Wait, man. He won't hurt her,' Paul muttered softly, though his usually bright eyes seemed a little wary. He kept a grip on Dwayne nonetheless, as Marko slipped off the rock and called Laddie over to him, thinking on his feet as he offered to point out the pattern of lights below just to get the child out of earshot.

'He'll be the one you kill.' David said, his frosty eyes never once leaving hers.

'No,' Star said, her dark eyes narrowed with determination as she tried to keep the fear out of them. 'I won't kill him.' She felt David tighten his grip slightly.

'You can't tell me no. You belong to me, you will obey me. Kill him.'

'I don't belong to you yet, not completely. I won't do it and you can't make me.' Star knew she sounded like a petulant child, but it wasn't as though he'd just told her to tidy her room. David was talking about taking a guy's life. She thought back to the warmth that had flashed in the strangers deep blue eyes, so different from David's. She had seen the adoration flicker there, if only for a moment as he had gazed at her and she liked it, unlike the cold indifference she often caught in David's eyes whenever she found him looking at her. She wouldn't do it.

David looked furious. He knew she was right. Until Star fully turned she would be beyond his control. His word was not yet binding for her in the same way that Max's was for him. But if she never made the kill, he would be forever unable to explain how he felt about her, she would be lost to him. His features twisted at the thought as his fingers applied yet more pressure, before he flung her backwards and made her stumble into Dwayne, who smoothed her hair and tried to hold her. But Star wrenched herself away from her brother and flew at David again, beating her fists on his back.

'Don't walk away from me!' she yelled. David stopped, halfway to his bike.

'Fine,' David relented, though needles of regret pierced deep into his heart with each word. 'If you won't kill him, let him be one of us.' At least she wouldn't be lonely then, at least he wouldn't have condemned her to a half-life of dejection. But Star looked just as unhappy with that as she did with the order to kill him.

'But, he would be like me…' she said, the fight suddenly leaving her.

David nodded and Paul laughed, chiming in cheerfully, buoyant as ever at the thought of expanding their numbers. 'Make him say hello to the night!'

'Lost in the shadows,' Dwayne offered a little sullenly.

David laughed, the sound as cold and as distant as his eyes.

'Lost in the loneliness,' he agreed.


	25. Chapter 25

Star had been watching him from a distance for a while, stalking him even, as he made his way through the busy pier with restless eyes – no doubt looking for her in return. But she was careful to keep out of his eye line, for now. She liked the way he moved, seemingly confident, though ever so slightly hesitant, as if he were half afraid that someone might notice he didn't quite fit in. He had the air of a tourist, distracted easily by the brightly coloured side stalls and vendors with their goods.

He had spent a while trying on various leather jackets, studiously contemplating his reflection in the full-length mirror, as the bored sales-girl with a mass of permed blonde hair snapped her gum and nodded like a demented parrot repeating the same phrase with each different style he tried.

'Looks great, ya, uh-huh.' Star could tell he didn't have the same cool self-assurance that David possessed. The third glance in the mirror confirmed that as he handed over the cash and began to walk away, but there was something so openly honest and sweet in his lovely face that she couldn't help but smile and walk with him, keeping out of sight. His dark blue eyes raked the crowd again as he twitched at the sleeve of his new jacket. Was he hoping she would be there? He stopped as a girl climbed up into a chair beneath a hand painted sign that read 'Ear piercing'. Star almost laughed as he seemed to contemplate this. First the jacket, now the earring… Her thoughts flickered back to David – was he reinventing himself based on one quick glance at David the other night? Had she had such an impact already? If only he knew what kind of monster David really was… what she was… His eyes now transfixed on the terror on the girl's face, as her friend coached her from the side lines.

'It won't hurt, it won't!' The guy beside the chair picked up a needle and Michael turned away as Star appeared suddenly at his elbow and muttered in his ear.

'It's a rip off,' and it was! Tozier's place pierced for much less than that guy was charging, and his needles were probably cleaner to. A thought suddenly came to her as she drew her thin rose-patterned shawl closer around her shoulders. 'If you want your ear pierced, I'll do it,' she ventured further, without looking to see if he was following her. She knew he was. His eyes were darker than she had thought, a softer, gentler blue, and his smooth, chiselled features were more handsome than she had remembered, now she was closer.

'What's your name?' he asked, his eyes never leaving her as they wound through the bustle of people around them.

'Star.'

'Your folks too, huh?' Star's features suddenly darkened as she turned suspiciously on him, a flicker of panic in her eyes.

'What do you mean?' she demanded, a little more sharply than she had intended. An easy grin came to his lips as he flung his hand out, holding his forefinger and thumb close.

'Ex-hippies,' he explained. 'I came this close to being called 'Moonbeam' or 'Moonshine' or something.' Star laughed with relief, having thought for a moment that he had some kind of inkling about her childhood. 'But Star's great, I like Star.'

'Me too,' she said.

'I'm Michael.'

'Michael's great, I like Michael,' Star grinned. He had such a smooth, warm voice that she felt so at ease around him. This would make David's plan harder than she thought. How could she lead him back for David to turn him? Maybe there was a way out. Maybe she could avoid David and the others long enough to put this off for at least another night or two. They walked a little further on and Michael paused at a red motorcycle. Though it was older than David's, it looked shiny and well cared for.

Michael gestured to his pride and joy, swinging a leg over as he looked up hopefully at Star.

'Wanna go get something to eat?' he asked, a little shyly. Star couldn't keep the smile of relief from her lips. If they left the Boardwalk, David might not be able to find them and she might just be able to stall a bit longer.

'Okay.'

Her heart sank before she had a chance to move towards the bike, because the rumble of four familiar engines rent the otherwise quiet evening air. David pulled up in front with an eyebrow raised at Star, Marko and Paul flanking him either side as Dwayne stopped an inch from the front of Michael's bike and blocked him in.

'Where you going, Star?' David asked.

 _Shit_ , Star thought, all hopes of sneaking off the pier with Michael to lure him out of David's way were now fast disappearing. She knew how this would end.

'For a ride,' she said quietly, not wanting to look up into David's icy eyes. She turned towards Michael's bike, the smallest part of her thinking they might still be able to slip away despite Michael being barricaded in on all sides by the boys.

'Star?' David's tone was firm and demanding, but still she hesitated for a split second. Glancing up she caught sight of Laddie clinging to the back of Dwayne's jacket, his little face expectant and anxious. Star knew when to give up. She turned back to David's bike and climbed obediently up behind him, pulling on a tasselled jacket. David's lips turned up wickedly as he turned to Michael.

'D'you know where Hudson's Bluff is, overlooking the Point?'

Michael's features were frozen in a helpless mask of frustration at the exchange. One against four he didn't stand a chance at voicing his opinion.

'I can't beat your bike,' Michael retorted, eyeing the obviously much newer and faster machine David possessed. David chuckled.

'You don't have to beat me, Michael, you just have to keep up.' Paul hooted with glee.

'We're going for a ride!' Dwayne murmured to Laddie, pulling the little boys arms a little tighter around his own waist to make sure he had a good grip.

'Alright!' Marko cried, revving his engine in readiness. Even Star managed a smile when she saw the sudden determination set in Michael's face, despite the fury that was boiling inside her. David knew his name! He must have been following Star the whole time, stalking her as she had stalked him, like a lion stalks a deer and waiting for the perfect time to strike. How could he have deceived her like that? The plan had been for the others to wait back at the cave and for Star to lead him back. There was little time to think much further about it as David's bike lurched forward and she was forced to grab at his jacket to stop from falling backwards.

Star's long hair whipped her face as she turned to see if Michael was following, streaming out behind her like a black ribbon in the dark. Bumping down the steps of the pier and onto the smooth sand of the beach sent the bike skidding sideways, but David controlled it expertly and whooped with laughter along with the other boys. Blurred faces, snatches of light and strands of music passed them by as David urged the bike on faster and faster, dodging night time revellers and couples twined in the sand as they headed further and further away from the comforting sights and sounds of the Boardwalk and up towards Hudson's Bluff.

Feeling as though he had passed some kind of initiation, not wanting to lose face with Star, Michael had followed the others back down the crumbling rock face despite his initial misgivings. The twisted, rusting stairway had opened up into a dank, cobwebbed covered cave that looked comfortably lived in and was bathed in a warm glow as Paul and Marko lit some candles and thrust a burning torch into a barrel. Star had hesitated at the foot of the stairs, carefully searching Michael's face for a hint of disgust at their way of life. But he was captivated by the tale David was weaving, describing the history of the old hotel.

Laddie heaved Dwayne's boombox up to the older boy and watched carefully as Dwayne tuned it in to his favourite rock station and set it to play low. Paul lit a joint, the warm spiced scent of the weed drifting over to Star, who eyed David with great caution. How would he work this? Would he feed on Michael first? The candlelight allowed her to catch the playful, scheming light in David's sharp blue eyes and she knew that he was going to enjoy this, whatever it was that he planned to do.

'Appetizer?' David offered, holding the joint out to Michael. He winked at Star as Michael took a few tokes. It wasn't normally his thing, and the effects hit him like a freight car, but how could he say no in front of her?

Star shook her head slightly at David, her eyes pleading with him not to go through with this. Michael was too good for this life, she knew that already. He was too gentle. And below his seemingly confident exterior, Star knew he was self-conscious to the point of just wanting to be accepted. He was just a regular teenage boy who Star thought could never hurt anyone. The trouble was, David knew this too, and clearly planned to exploit that.

'Feeding time! Come and get it boys,' Marko suddenly chimed, appearing with a carton full of takeaway containers.

'Alright!' cried Paul, hopping down from the fountain edge he'd been stalking around with a precise dancers step.

'Chinese,' David said approvingly, sitting back in his throne-like chair as Marko handed him a carton. 'Good choice.' Michael sat a few feet away, looking as though his head were swimming as he tried to focus on what was going on around him.

Star could only watch from behind David, her tasselled shawl pulled tight around her as she could do nothing but witness Michael slip further and further under David's spell. This wasn't supposed to happen. Her wide brown eyes were sad as Marko tossed some more containers to Paul and Dwayne. David leant forwards and offered his box to Michael.

'Guests first,' he said. Star watched as Michael shook his head. His breathing was shallow, his skin pale and sweaty in the soft glow of the candles and for a moment she thought he might throw up.

'No, I'm fine,' Michael said.

'You don't like rice?' David snorted. 'Tell me, Michael, how could a billion Chinese people be wrong? Come on!' Paul laughed, digging into his food. It wasn't often they ate, not real food anyway. It seemed like a waste of time and money, but Paul had always loved Chinese food, and he was savouring the flavour. Michael, casting a look up at Star and not wanting to seem weak in front of her, reached a fumbling hand out for the carton and almost dropped it. David laughed again and sat back with his eyes twinkling, contemplating Michael for a while as he scooped the white rice into his mouth.

'How are those maggots?' he asked, innocently. Michael frowned, his brain delayed in processing what David had said. He raised his eyebrows and leant forward a little more, wondering if he had misheard. The buzzing sound in his brain had been building up for a little while now, it was so hard to focus on anything else.

'Maggots, Michael. You're eating maggots. How do they taste?' David's grin was wicked. Paul shook his head in disbelief as the rice sprayed forcefully from Michael's mouth and onto the floor, wondering how anyone could be so easily open to suggestion. Laddie joined in with the others as they all laughed, though he wasn't sure he knew what he was laughing at. Why would Marko have put maggots in Michael's food? He looked up at Dwayne's face to see the amused expression there, which made him feel okay about laughing, even though Star wasn't. She wrung her hands beneath her shawl and looked on a little desperately.

'Leave him alone,' she begged quietly. Surely he wasn't going to drag this out like this? How could David be so cruel? But her pleas only stoked the fire of jealousy within him, his eyes hardened as he stopped laughing.

'Sorry about that.' Star knew he wasn't sorry at all. 'No hard feelings, huh?' Michael grinned good-naturedly, cursing himself when he saw the flecks on the floor were only rice and hoping Star didn't think he was a douche.

'Why don't you try some noodles?' David suggested, holding out the carton Marko passed him. The others laughed again as Michael turned his face away, sickened by what he thought he saw wriggling and squirming between the chopsticks poking out.

'They're worms,' he said.

'What do you mean they're worms?' David asked, lifting a load of the slimy things into his mouth. Michael thought he would actually lose the contents of his stomach at that point.

'Don't eat-' David grinned and showed him the container again.

'They're only noodles, Michael.'

'That's enough!' Star cried, suddenly realising David's wicked plan as he gestured to Marko to bring the ornate silver bottle to him and taking a long, deep drink. He shuddered with pleasure as the liquid slipped down his throat, causing it to burn with need.

'Chill out, girl,' Paul muttered, eager to see what would happen next.

'Drink some of this Michael, be one of us,' David said, offering him the bottle. Michael smirked. Really? After everything that had happened so far, the one thing he had left to do to be accepted fully by them was to drink some fusty old wine? He'd smoked half a joint already, so a sip of wine seemed like nothing in comparison. He reached out for the bottle as the others began to chant his name softly.

' _Michael, Michael, Michael…_ ' their mantra mixed with the buzzing in his head, setting his nerve endings tingling as he lost control of his mouth and began to grin manically. They wanted him to join them.

'Don't,' Star whispered forcefully, coming up behind him to press her lips close to his ear. 'You don't have to, Michael.' _You have a choice_ , she wanted to scream, _don't make the wrong one like I did!_

' _Michael, Michael, Michael…'_

'Michael,' David urged, insistent, as he could sense Star was losing her nerve. Laddie could feel the change in atmosphere and jumped up from Dwayne's side to run to Star. The laughter had died in his eyes and this wasn't funny anymore.

'It's blood,' Star asserted, trying to convey as much meaning into those two words as she could. But the damage had already been done. She could tell he didn't believe her.

Maggots, worms, blood. Michael rolled his eyes and grinned. He might be gullible, but he wasn't a sucker.

'Yeah, sure,' he grinned, raising the bottle in a toast before drinking deep. 'Blood!'


End file.
